


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by F__kingFreak



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bucky está en una banda de rock indie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers necesita un abrazo, Steve está triste, Steve tiene un trabajo de clase raro, guitarrist Bucky Barnes, posado nudista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak
Summary: Estos son los consejos de Bucky sobre qué hacer cuando te encuentras a ti mismo desnudo en el salón de un tío bueno mientras él te dibuja para un trabajo de clase:1) NO le digas que estás en una banda que una vez se llamó Fusion of the Empty Goose.2) MARCA tus músculos. Todos. Un montón.3) NO te imagines a dicho chico desnudo.4) Cuando termines de imaginártelo desnudo, NO te disculpes por tu erección. Eso le obligaría a responder al hecho de que tu pene está duro.5) NO bromees sobre cómo, el que te esté pagando, te convierte en una especie de prostituta. Esto podría hacer que retirara con gran incomodidad su oferta de pagarte por ello, y tú eres un pobre chico que dejó la universidad. El dinero es la ÚNICA razón por la que estás haciendo esto.6) MATA a Natasha por montar esto.





	1. Trabajos raros y destinos entrelazados inintecionadamente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075165) by [AllonsyHelen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyHelen/pseuds/AllonsyHelen). 



> Antes de que empiecess a leer, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas:  
> -La primera es que esto es una traducción. El original es de la maravillosa AllonsyHelen. (If you see this, thank you for a millionth time.) Te recomiendo que te pases por ahí si sabes algo de inglés, aunque solo sea para dejar un comentario.  
> -La segunda es que publiqué esta traducción hace más de un año en wattpad, así que si la historia te sonaba, tranquil@, soy yo, esto no es ningún plagio.  
> Dicho esto, espero que disfrutes de la lectura. ¡A leer se ha dicho!

**Jueves, 12:03pm, Central Park**

Las puntas de los dedos de Steve están impregnadas de carboncillo, pero él se olvida de ello al quitarse lo que sea que haya caído en su mejilla. El pequeño trozo de hoja que ha caído, dando giros desde el árbol que hay sobre él, alcanza el suelo y él vuelve a su trabajo.

El dibujo de su madre está tomando forma y después de haber terminado con la cara, pasa al cuerpo antes de comenzar con su pelo. El efecto es cautivador y demasiado familiar con respecto al tiempo anterior a que el cáncer tomara su vida, cuando la quimioterapia se había llevado ya su pelo.

Sus dedos aprietan el carboncillo con firmeza, como si pudieran dejar de temblar si apretaba lo suficientemente fuerte. Está dibujando a su madre en el vestido con el que la enterraron.

Un niño pequeño pasa de la mano de su madre y Steve aparta la mirada amargamente, preguntándose qué es lo que hizo para que Dios le castigara de esa manera. ¿No era ya lo suficientemente infeliz? ¿No estaba ya sufriendo?

Tenía que dibujar a su héroe, un trabajo horrorosamente cliché y demasiado adecuado para ser su primera clase después de haber faltado dos semanas para llorar la muerte de su madre y pensar en cómo iba a vivir ahora. Había movido todas sus cosas al apartamento de Natasha y Sam y se hizo un hueco en su salón; estiró una manta sobre su sofá y lo llamó cama.  

Sam había insistido en que no le importaba cambiar su cama doble por dos individuales, para que así ambos pudieran dormir en su habitación, pero él prefirió tener su propio espacio.

Ni Natasha ni Sam le dijeron que vivir en la sala de estar era lo contrario a su «espacio propio».

Sin duda, es difícil vivir con ellos. Ambos tienen tanta tensión sexual, que se siente incómodo sólo por estar en la misma habitación que ellos. Le aseguran que son sólo amigos, pero sus acusaciones logran que se sonrojen lo suficiente como para que tienda a creerles, por muy ridículo que sea.

Natasha es una bailarina, y no es que eso la vuelva sexual automáticamente, pero la manera en que mueve su cuerpo sugiere que mantiene más contacto con ello que la mayoría. Cuando la conoció en primero, ella flirteó con él, él se rió y su amistad se selló en piedra.

Steve encontró difícil de creer ―y aún lo haría― que Nat se sintiera atraída por alguien como él. Es mucho más probable que ella se sintiera atraída por alguien como Sam Wilson, el pianista de dedos delicados, piel oscura y libre de imperfecciones, un brillo de inteligencia en los ojos*, y una preciosa sonrisa.

Bueno, vale, sí, _Steve_ se siente algo atraído por Sam; por ambos, en realidad, pero no se lo diría a ninguno. Él, en cambio, prefiere vivir satisfaciendo sus fantasías sexuales silenciosamente, en su propia mente. No intentarlo con nadie sólo porque es bajito y delgado, no significa que no lo quiera tanto como cualquiera.

Hasta ahora, en este tercer trimestre antes de su último año de universidad, él ha: besado exactamente a tres chicas y a un chico, tocado un par de tetas, y hecho una paja. Es consciente de que lleva una existencia perfectamente penosa, sobre todo, considerando que _desea_ tanto tener más. Pero tendrá que conformarse con eso por el momento, porque ahora su felicidad está en un segundo plano. Es su tiempo de sumergirse en su arte, olvidarse de perseguir a gente que nunca le dará una oportunidad y construirse una carrera en ese imposible mundo.

Revisa su reloj, tiene clase en menos de una hora. Con cuidado, mete su block de dibujo en su mochila, se la cuelga del hombro y se levanta estirándose un poco. Deja el parque caminando sin prisa, ya que cuando tiene algún lugar al que ir, se queda en los límites externos, prefiriendo adentrarse más al fondo cuando tiene tardes enteras para gastar, además de los domingos por la mañana. Sus amigos saben dónde pueden encontrarle.

Dejó de ir a la iglesia cuando su madre enfermó y no pudo asistir tampoco, eligiendo, en su lugar, leerle pasajes de la Biblia y conducirlos a tener una discusión limitada sobre ella.

Ahora se lleva el cuaderno que compartían hasta cualquier área recóndita del parque y se tumba sobre su espalda, sujetándolo por encima de su cabeza con las hojas verdes de algún árbol enmarcando las páginas, y forma las palabras que lee con sus labios, discutiendo a veces las cuestiones que se permite a sí mismo. Es triste, pero nadie tiene el corazón para insinuar que eso es insano. No están seguros de si realmente lo es.

Honestamente, Sam y Nat no están muy seguros de lo que hacer con él. Tan sólo han pasado dos semanas y no hay manuales que ayuden lo suficiente como para responder a la pregunta _«¿Qué hago cuando la madre de mi mejor amigo acaba de morir de cáncer?»_ Hay cantidad de gente que tiene consejos para el tema, pero la mayoría son contradictorios.

Steve puede ver en sus ojos que le tienen lástima, pero tratan de esconderlo. Los padres de Natasha murieron hace mucho y todos los padres adoptivos que ha tenido desaparecieron, dejándola para que se las arreglara por su cuenta. Es Sam quien paga la mayor parte de la renta del apartamento porque había conseguido un trabajo de 40 horas semanales por trece dólares la hora este verano.

Nat trabaja todas las horas que puede de camarera en un Starbucks, pero al igual que Steve, está haciendo todo lo posible para conseguir los créditos necesarios para poder graduarse un trimestre antes y evitar pagar otro más. Las clases de verano están rebajadas y ambos están ocupados, pero no lo suficiente.

Natasha le sonríe cálidamente cuando entra al Starbucks y se acerca al mostrador.

―Hola ―dice, golpeando sus dedos contra la encimera.

―Hola, señor, bienvenido a Starbucks, ¿en qué puedo servirle? ―pregunta formalmente.

Steve rueda los ojos amigablemente.

―Ponme lo de siempre, camarera ―pide con acento de Brooklyn, haciéndola reír.

―¿Nombre?

―Flanders.

Natasha se mantiene ocupada preparando su bebida y la deja en el mostrador un poco después con la palabra _«Fucker»_ escrita en ella.

―Lo siento. Creo que te escuché mal ―se disculpa.

―Casi todo el mundo lo hace ―admite, tomando un sorbo―. ¿Te veo después de clase?

―Ven aquí a por mí, salgo a las 2.

Se despide de ella con un gesto de mano y se va, andando de vuelta en el calor del verano.

 

 

 

 

―Estos son buenos ―dice la profesora Martin, una mujer de vestidos florales y arrugas a los lados de los ojos que les pidió que la llamaran Aubrey, a medida que pasaba junto a los caballetes de los alumnos de Dibujo Avanzado. Se detiene junto a Steve y baja el volumen de su voz―. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Marqué la falta del último proyecto como justificada, no debería afectar a tu nota.

Él agradece, asintiendo educadamente, y la observa moverse a través de la sala, parándose a señalar detalles de los dibujos de otros estudiantes.

La mayoría de profesores lo conocen y está bastante seguro de que les gusta. Siempre ha sido bueno en atender en clase y hacer lo que se le pide.

Comenzó con un don natural, curtido a lo largo de su vida con el apoyo de su madre y de su profesor de Arte del instituto, quien le dijo una y otra vez que se sacaría los ojos si Steve nunca se convertía en artista.

Ir a la escuela de arte era un riesgo, pero consiguió una beca y, de alguna manera, ha devuelto los préstamos finalmente. Ahora tiene el dinero que su madre le dejó. Siente como una falta de respeto el utilizarlo inmediatamente y pagar sus créditos estudiantiles con él, pero ella le había asegurado que no le importaría si lo hacía. Su trabajo de media jornada en la librería apenas cubre su parte del alquiler y ella sabía que se preocuparía mucho por utilizar su dinero. Por supuesto, preferiría estar endeudado hasta las orejas pero tener a su madre aún viva.

Steve no sabe lo que quiere hacer después de graduarse, sólo que quiere continuar creando arte. Trabajará en la librería cuantas horas sean necesarias, y, una vez que haya terminado con las clases, cogerá otro trabajo. Lo que sea para estar fuera de un cubículo.

Mientras tenga salud, debería ser capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo hasta que algo pase con su arte. Tan sólo espera que eso ocurra más tarde que pronto.

Intenta no pensar mucho en el futuro, sobre todo cuando tiene un proyecto entre manos. Cierra los ojos, aclara sus ideas y presiona el carboncillo contra el papel otra vez, devolviéndole a su madre su precioso pelo.

Cinco minutos antes del final de la clase, Aubrey aplaude suavemente para llamar la atención de todos.

―Sé que no os he enseñado mucho en esta sesión, pero todos lo están haciendo remarcablemente bien. Seguid así, chicos, me encanta lo que estoy viendo aquí. Tengo el presentimiento de que todos habréis terminado muy pronto, así que tengo un nuevo trabajo para vosotros. Es para dentro de cinco semanas, al final del trimestre, pero no podéis aplazarlo.

»Necesito que que cada uno de vosotros elijáis a una persona que esté dispuesta para que la dibujéis y después hagáis una figura de estudio en _varias partes_ ―enfatiza―. Tenéis cinco semanas. ¡No lo dejéis para el final! Y no elijáis a alguien que conozcáis bien. Intentad escoger a un conocido, un amigo nuevo, o un compañero de trabajo, aunque pueda ser un poco incómodo. Elegid a alguien a quien podáis conocer a través de este medio y veremos si podéis hacer que cobren vida.

Todo el mundo se levanta, hablando inmediatamente sobre a quién escogerán. Steve se encuentra a sí mismo saliendo del aula con Lauren. Una chica con la que ha tenido unas cuantas clases antes, buena, habladora, y que, aparentemente, no está asustada de hablar con alguien cuya madre acaba de morir.

―No estoy segura de cómo encontraré a alguien a quien no conozco bien que esté dispuesto a posar para mí ―dice―. O sea, yo lo haría por otra persona, ¿pero qué oportunidades hay de que alguien más lo haga por mí? Debería simplemente hacer a mi novia y acabar con ello.

Steve se ríe.

―Sí, a lo mejor dibujo a Nat ―opina. Natasha es preciosa y ella no tendría vergüenza de dejarlo dibujarla.

―Teniendo en cuenta que ella es básicamente tu novia, de todas formas. ―Lauren le da un codazo, después, justo antes de girar por otro pasillo, dice:― No es por incomodarte, pero siento lo de tu madre. Esperaba que lo superara.

Steve le sonríe agradecido.

―Es más feliz ahora ―afirma. Es algo que ha repetido un montón estas últimas semanas.

―Por supuesto ―le secunda, y le da una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto con la mano antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

 

 

 

 

―Así que, ¿una figura de estudio? ¿Como una figura de estudio, desnuda? ―pregunta Natasha.

Está sosteniendo su café helado con firmeza entre sus manos, rompiendo la norma del metro de «No hablar» como hace siempre que hay conversaciones importantes que tener. Al menos se acerca a él para no tener que gritar.

―O sea, tienes que encontrar a alguien que no conozcas tan bien...

―O simplemente cualquiera, en realidad ―Steve interrumpe, mirando de reojo al señor mayor sentado cerca que le está mirando el culo a Nat.

―..., ¿dispuesto a posar desnudo? Quiero decir, no puedes hacernos a Sam o a mí. Aubrey nos conoce, y sabe que tú nos conoces. Eso te quitaría puntos.

Toma un sorbo de café, y después, casualmente, mira en la dirección del señor mayor. Steve jura que esa chica tiene ojos en la nuca.

―No necesariamente, fue una sugerencia que ella hizo ―aclara, aún sabiendo que Natasha tiene razón. No puede dibujarla a ella o a Sam.

―Aún así, parece imposible encontrar a alguien ―Nat insiste―. ¿Y seis dibujos? Sabes que tendrás que pagar a alguien.

―¿Como una cosa rara de prostitución? ―pregunta, levantando una ceja. No está seguro de sentirse del todo cómodo con esto.

―No, no es prostitución si no te los tiras ―Natasha le mira con ojos muy abiertos y sorbe de su pajita.

―Tienes un punto ―cede Steve.

Luego, Nat se lanza en una diatriba contra el tirano de su jefe y sobre cómo, algún día, ella se convertirá en una jefa que acabará con el cliché de jefe opresivo porque está cansada de quejarse sobre ellos y oír a otras personas haciendo lo mismo. Él se ríe porque tiene razón, porque es divertida y porque está levemente aliviado de _no_ tener que dibujarla desnuda seis veces.

Esa noche, entre platos de papel y espaguetis a la boloñesa pobremente racionados, Natasha le cuenta a Sam su dilema.

―Tampoco es para tanto ―dice Steve desde el suelo. Su plato está sobre la mesa de café y los otros dos están sentados en el sofá-ahora-cama.

―Sí que es para tanto ―contradice Sam, tomando agua de una copa de vino―. ¿A quién se lo vas a pedir?

―No lo sé, realmente ―admite―. No tengo tantos conocidos que puedan estar dispuestos. Conozco gente que, definitivamente, _no_ lo haría, y tengo amigos cercanos que _sí_...

Sam y Nat permanecen en silencio durante un momento.

―¡Oh! ―Natasha chasquea sus dedos―. Ya sé. Te pondré en contacto con alguien. Tengo unos cuantos amigos que tú no conoces.

Steve rueda los ojos.

―Gracias, Nat, pero encontraré a alguien.

―No, me encargaré de ello ―le asegura. Luego vuelve a comerse su pasta―. Preguntaré por ahí. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar? El precio marcará la diferencia, lo juro.

―¿Vas a pagar a alguien? ―pregunta Sam―. Mierda, puedo fingir no ser tu amigo por veinte pavos la hora.

―No voy a pagar veinte pavos la hora ―aclara―, y no lo sé, ¿puede que quince a la semana?

―Vale, pero si ellos quieren negociar, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar?

―¡Jesús! ¡Esto no es un negocio de Wall Street! ―exclama, para responder después:― Veinte es mi máximo.

―Veinte a la semana será. Y finalmente, ¿hombre o mujer, cuál es tu preferencia?

―Bueno, ¿no es esa la pregunta del millón? ―pregunta Sam en alto, riéndose de su propia broma y golpeando su rodilla.

―Me da igual ―dice, pero después añade rápidamente:― Hombre. Tengo más práctica dibujando mujeres.

―Te encontraré un barato hombre de compañía, entonces. ―Natasha está radiante, como si ya lo hubiera hecho―. Y no te preocupes, estará bueno.

 

 

 

**Viernes, 9:11pm, Starbucks**

Bucky está examinando las puntas de sus dedos. El callo en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda se está despellejando, y todo por haberse pasado unos días de _pesca_ de entre todas las cosas.

Las vacaciones de verano conllevan ciertas cosas en la familia Barnes, y su padre le persuadió para ir a pescar antes de que el descanso de Navidad hubiera siquiera terminado. A Bucky le da igual ir de pesca, un par de días en la naturaleza le hacen bien al espíritu, aunque su padre no piensa demasiado de esa forma.

 _«Los viajes de pesca son buenos para la mala alimentación, montones de cerveza y echarse unas risas sobre las mujeres.»_ Ese es su mantra, más o menos, cuando se trata de la pesca. Esa es la razón por la que Rebecca nunca quiere unírseles. Siempre está invitada pero está bastante claro que esas excursiones son _«cosa de hombres»_ y no el tipo de cosas por las que una feminista quiere ser pisoteada.

Así que Bucky se vio a sí mismo, hace una semana, sentado en una barca de pesca, sujetando su caña y tratando de no quedarse frito. Esta es la segunda vez que ha ido de pesca, siendo la primera el verano antes de que se fuera de su casa del norte del estado de Nueva York para ir a la ciudad por su título de Ciencias Políticas.

Eso no duró mucho; estuvo sólo tres semestres antes de dejarlo, formar una banda y mudarse con sus compañeros, con los que tocaba dos o tres veces a la semana si tenían suerte. Él era el guitarrista del grupo cuyo nombre había cambiado ocho veces en el último mes. De _Audio Monkey's,_ a _Joey and the New Yorkers,_ pasando por _Audio Gang Bang_ , _Fusion of the Empty Goose_ y otros cuantos nombres idiotas, hasta volver a su nombre original, _Bear Paw._

―¿Cómo va la banda? ―preguntaría su padre a medida que flotaran juntos. Él resoplaría y diría que les iba bien, sabiendo que su respuesta no importaba porque sus padres nunca aprobarían totalmente varias cosas sobre él. Le querían, pero jamás se acostumbrarían al hecho de que dejó la universidad, NYU para ser exactos, para la cual, ellos habían ahorrado cientos de dólares y donde el había ganado becas y ayudas económicas para poder permitírselo.

En un momento pasional y cliché, les gritó: «¡NYU era _vuestro_ sueño! ¡No el mío!». Esto pasó en algún momento entre contarles que lo dejaba, y decirles que estaba en una banda. Obviamente, tiene que trabajar en un Starbucks también antes de su gran oportunidad porque, de los bolos no se saca mucho, además de que lo dividían entre ellos cuatro. Ese dinero nunca pagaría las facturas.

Otra cosa que sus padres no aprobaban, era el hecho de que fuera bisexual. Salió del armario con ellos después de mudarse a Nueva York y darse cuenta de que le gustaban los penes. No les gustó eso de él, pero supusieron que, como aún le gustaban las mujeres, lo estaba haciendo sólo por ser atrevido, o que acabaría eligiendo a una mujer para facilitarse la vida. Intentaba no tocar su interés por los hombres por el bien de la paz familiar.

Mismamente, por la paz familiar, rara vez iba a casa.

Las preguntas de su padre también incluyeron si estaba emocionado de que Becca fuera a la ciudad para ir a Sarah Lawrence, y por supuesto que lo estaba. Ama a Becca y no puede esperar para enseñarle lo que realmente es pasarlo bien en Nueva York. Ni siquiera tenía que incluir alcohol, ya que sabía que su hermana, probablemente, se alarmaría por él consiguiéndole un DNI falso.

Siempre le ha preocupado que ella estuviera demasiado influenciada por las políticas e ideologías de «comportamiento políticamente correcto» de sus padres, aunque ella le aceptó, e incluso dijo que molaba que abandonara los estudios en lugar de gastar su tiempo y el dinero de sus padres en un sitio que no le gustaba, haciendo algo que no le apasionaba.

Su padre también quiso saber si había encontrado novia ya. La respuesta, como siempre, fue no. Bucky no se oponía al concepto de tener un novio o novia, pero si salía con alguien, nunca era lo suficientemente serio como para decírselo a sus padres.

Salió con una chica llamada Rachel durante dos meses. No se lo dijo porque, sabía que se emocionarían y que si no funcionaba ―lo que, claramente, ocurrió―, tendría que contárselo y decepcionarlos. También ha tenido rollos de una noche y otros líos, lo normal para un joven guitarrista veinteañero en Nueva York. Además, le importa mucho más hacer música y ganar dinero suficiente como para permanecer vivo, que conseguirse alguien importante.

A lo mejor, la persona indicada cae en su regazo algún día, a lo que él no se opondría, pero hasta entonces, no está muy interesado en salirse del camino para encontrar a alguien.

Aún así, la excursión fue un éxito, o eso había asumido. No le gusta ir de acampada, ni comer sémola de maíz, y la cerveza no era su bebida preferida, pero su padre pareció pasárselo bien. Fue capaz de pretender que Bucky era el hijo que siempre quiso. Habló incluso de los días de su Mini Liga, la cual fue un fracaso desastroso. No podía centrar una pelota ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello, y cuando las golpeaba, no solía ser válido. Se le daba mejor el fútbol, pero su padre lo etiquetó como un deporte europeo en el que no había razón para que los estadounidenses lo jugaran; y no lo apuntó a otra temporada.

No le importó mucho de todos modos, ya que sólo practicaba deportes por su padre. Prefería las clases de música que recibía en el colegio. Aprendió a tocar la trompeta en tercero, cuando la profesora de música exhibió los instrumentos de la banda, antes de convocar a los alumnos de tercero y darles la información sobre lecciones de música y la banda del colegio que les pasó por la cara a sus padres y se negó a soltar hasta que ellos le apuntaron.

Estuvo tocando la trompeta con dedicación hasta terminar el instituto, haciendo de bastonero de la banda de música durante la escuela media y formando parte de la sección líder de trompetas a lo largo de los cuatro años de instituto.

Sus padres iban a apoyarlo a los partidos, aunque su padre estaba más interesado en el fútbol que el show del intermedio, pero al menos iba.

Cuando mostró interés en aprender a tocar más instrumentos, le compraron un piano eléctrico y una _Epiphone_ y le apuntaron a clases para ambos instrumentos. Se inclinó más por la guitarra, y no la ha dejado desde entonces.

Una vez cada pocos años, Bucky supone que no le haría ningún daño fingir ser el hijo que su padre tan claramente siempre quiso que fuera. El tipo de hijo al que le gusta ir de pesca, la cerveza, los deportes y _sólo_ las chicas. Se sintió aliviado cuando su labor hubo terminado y estuvo en un tren de vuelta a la ciudad. Y sólo después de unas horas, está de nuevo en su rutina, despellejando los callos de sus dedos y sirviendo café en Starbucks en una noche de viernes.

Esta noche, también está trabajando Natasha, la preciosa bailarina con la que aceptaría dormir en un 100% en lo que se tarda en dar un latido, pero que está un 110% no interesada en él en ese modo. Dejó claro que sería su amiga y _sólo_ eso, y él no ha insistido. Ganas una cosa y renuncias a otra, como ella le dijo.

Hacia las nueve, a medida que las cosas se relajan, Natasha se inclina sobre la encimera a su lado. Él está ocupado con sus dedos pero le echa un vistazo desde el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta.

―Nada, tan sólo tengo un favor que pedirte ―dice coqueta.

―Oh Dios ―se queja con un gemido a la vez que se gira a mirarla del todo―. ¿Qué es y por qué estoy asustado de ello?

Nat se ríe, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos que le dice que no está del todo equivocado por temerle.

―Es una oportunidad de obtener un poco de dinero.

―¿Quién dice que necesito dinero?

―Tu uniforme de Starbucks.

Bucky suspira.

―¿Qué es?

―Tengo un amigo, es un artista, tiene mucho talento y necesita dibujar a alguien para un proyecto de clase ―le explica.

―Vale... ―Bucky comienza despacio― ¿Y tú pensaste inmediatamente en mí y en mi preciosa apariencia oscura?

―Tómatelo como quieras. De hecho está dispuesto a pagar veinte verdes a la semana y necesita que vayas seis veces, lo que son un total de 120 dólares.

―Gano más que eso en una semana ―señala.

―Bueno, no lo estarías haciendo por el dinero.

―De acuerdo... así que él sólo necesita que vaya una vez a la semana durante un tiempo, ¿y qué? ¿Simplemente me sentaré mientras me dibuja? ―pregunta escépticamente. Parece una trampa extraña o algo por el estilo.

―Sí, básicamente.

―¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

―Tiene que ser alguien a quien no conozca tan bien.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Steve. Steve Rogers, y Bucky... ―Nat se inclina y cambia su tono de voz a uno muy serio― Por favor, está pasando por un mal momento y se va a estresar mucho si no encuentra a alguien. Sé que eres un buen tío, que eres atractivo y que estarás bien con ello, así que, ¿por favor? ¿Por mí? ―Bucky se lo piensa un momento.

―Vale. Claro que sí, ¿por qué no?

Natasha sonríe.

―¿Lo harás? ―Le da la mano y él la agita un poco confuso―. ¡Genial! Por cierto, tendrás que estar desnudo ―añade ella rápidamente, por lo que piensa que puede no haberla escuchado bien.

―Perdón, ¿qué? ―pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

―Te daré su número. Muchas gracias Bucky, ¡esto significará el mundo para él, de verdad! ―Natasha vuelve a sonreír y se gira para ayudar a un cliente que acaba de entrar, mientras, Bucky simplemente la mira durante un momento.

―Oh, joder ―maldice para sus adentros antes de darse la vuelta para limpiar la encimera.

Esto tiene que ser la cosa más rara en la que jamás se ha metido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a ser sincera: no he vuelto a editar esta historia desde que la terminé de traducir hace justo un año. Así que si ya habías leído alguna de mis cosas más recientes, probablemente habrás notado la diferencia. Lo cierto es que no quiero editarlo. No solo porque pueda o no darme pereza, sino porque le tengo mucho cariño a esta traducción. Aunque ya había hecho traducciones antes de esto, nunca había sido nada tan grande ni con la repercusión que tuvo esta historia en wattpad, así que me gustaría dejarlo como está. Ya sabes, para recordar los buenos tiempos ;)  
> Si te ha gustado, estaría bien que dejaras algún kudos o algo u.u y que conste que valoro las opiniones externas, así que te invito a escribir lo que te ha parecido en los comentarios :D  
> F.Freak :) xX


	2. Lamentos y replanteamiento de la buena voluntad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veámoslos moviéndose algo más en su entorno U.U

**Viernes, 11:23pm**

Bucky está rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra distraídamente, sentado en su cama individual en la habitación que comparte con Todd, el bajo. Todos los demás están en algún club pero él tenía que trabajar, y después de eso sólo quería ir a casa, ducharse y relajarse. No le apetecía beber, bailar y probablemente, vomitar y pasar una miserable mañana de sábado. 

El resto de la banda parecía tener un aguante eterno, pero a veces, Bucky simplemente quiere pasar una noche en casa. Sobre todo cuando tiene cosas sobre las que pensar. 

Como lo del artista este que va a mirarle la entrepierna y dibujarla. O por lo menos,  _ supone _ que hará una parte. ¿Qué tipo de artista sería si, en vez de dibujarla la dejara en blanco? Así como con los muñecos de Ken, donde tan sólo hay un extraño espacio vacío. «A lo mejor se cambió de sexo» decidió Rebecca alrededor de los 14, cuando ya era demasiado mayor para Barbies pero aún las seguían comprando, para desgracia de su padre, de vez en cuando.

_ Nop _ . Este tío va a recrear su entrepierna para que su profesor, y probablemente la clase entera, la vean. Bucky sólo le pide a Dios que el parecido no sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que alguien de la clase lo recordara si fuera al Starbucks. 

Sería capaz de verlo en sus ojos, el leve reconocimiento, la inclinación de la cabeza, un vistazo a sus pantalones y el tartamudeo a medida que pidiera su bebida. Después él procedería a fundirse con el suelo para no volver a hacer un café durante el tiempo que su miserable existencia como un charco durara. 

Su teléfono vibra desde la mesa de al lado y se inclina para verlo. 

**_718 273-9572:_ ** _ Hola, soy Steve, el amigo de Natasha que tiene que hacer el proyecto. Muchas gracias por hacer esto, lo cierto es que no esperaba que nadie dijera que sí. Hazme saber cuándo estás disponible! _

**_Bucky:_ ** _ Oh, hola Steve. Bueno, no es gran cosa. Estoy libre el domingo si tú lo estás.  _

Tras responder, guarda su número en la agenda. Espera que Steve no esté libre el domingo. Necesita más tiempo para prepararse, aunque no está muy seguro de lo que tiene que hacer para ello.

**_Steve, el artista extraño:_** _El domingo está bien, a qué hora?_

**_Bucky:_ ** _ Cualquiera, la 1? _

**_Steve, el artista extraño:_ ** _ Ok. Te enviaré mi dirección _

Y ya está. Steve baja su móvil y deja salir una respiración profunda, para después dejarse caer en el sofá, enredando los dedos en su pelo y mirando al techo. 

―¡Última oportunidad! ―dice Nat desde la cocina―. ¡Si queréis palomitas tenéis que decirlo  _ ahora _ o no tendréis nada porque no pienso compartir!

―Estoy bien ―suspira. No está de humor para una noche de pelis pero su habitación es el salón, y es ahí donde está la tele.

―¿Sam? ―le llama Natasha a la vez que el microondas pita.

Él mira hacia arriba desde donde está sentado, en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

―Las palomitas siempre están mejor si son robadas del bol de alguien más. 

Steve asiente levemente, esforzándose por actuar normal, casual, con esta cosa de noche de pelis, cuando todo lo que quiere hacer es tumbarse bajo las sábanas y sentir pena por sí mismo durante un par de horas hasta quedarse dormido. 

No ha estado haciendo suficientes  _ cosas normales del luto _ ; hizo los preparativos del funeral, después tuvo que mover todas sus cosas y aún continuaba trabajando todo el día, negándose a descansar, incluso aunque su jefe le hubiera ofrecido cambiar algunos turnos para que así no tuviera que trabajar durante unas pocas semanas. No puede permitirse tener un tiempo para mantener el duelo, e incluso ahora debería estar durmiendo para no estar cansado durante su turno de mañana.

Nat llega y se sienta a su lado. 

―De acuerdo, grupo, hagamos esta mierda ―dice cogiendo el mando y pulsando el play del DVD que habían alquilado,  _ Wild. _

Natasha había dicho algunas cosas muy inapropiadas sobre Reese Witherspoon en el videoclub que, hicieron que la familia que estaba detrás de ellos, esperando para alquilar  _ Boxtrolls _ , se pusiera incómoda. (Sus palabras textuales fueron: «Me gustaría hacer una copa de helado en sus tetas, con sus pezones haciendo de cerezas».  _ Jesús, Nat. _ )

La película comienza a reproducirse y él hace todo lo que puede para prestar atención, centrándose en el argumento, la actriz y la cinematografía. Todos son buenos, especialmente la cinematografía. Está pensando en cuánto le gustaría ser un cinematógrafo como plan B dentro de su carrera artística, porque siempre ha disfrutado de la fotografía y le encantan las películas con tomas realmente buenas. Además, podría acostumbrarse a vivir en Los Ángeles si tuviera que hacerlo. Hasta que la madre en la película contrae cáncer de entre todas las malditas cosas del mundo.

Steve se levanta en un movimiento errático, sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y Sam y Nat se miran el uno al otro. Natasha pulsa el botón de pausa. 

―Oops ―susurra Sam mientras él se mete en el baño, la única habitación privada en todo el apartamento. 

Se sienta contra la fría pared de azulejos y acerca las piernas al pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando. Su mente se siente como una torbellino en cuyo centro está el dolor central, y lo que quiere preguntarle a su madre desesperádamente es si el dolor se irá alguna vez. 

Cuando era pequeño, aguantando el mal de alguna enfermedad o de otra, siempre se lo preguntaba. 

_ «Sí, Stevie, el dolor se irá muy pronto, lo prometo. Mami se lo llevara.» _

Ella se lo llevó, sí, todo él; lo puso en sí misma y la mató. Todo el dolor que Steve había acumulado a lo largo de su vida, mató a su madre. La pena y el miedo convirtieron su cuerpo en un desastre de sollozos que se sienten como si estuvieran abriéndole el pecho. 

A través de la puerta, oye un pelea susurrada, aunque no puede averiguar lo que están diciendo. Intenta detener sus sollozos, pero las puntas de sus dedos cosquillean y está mareado. Su pecho se sacude.

Llaman a la puerta y alguien intenta girar el pomo. No lo bloqueó, así que la puerta se abre y Sam asoma su cabeza detrás de ella. 

―Hey, ¿te importa si me uno? ―le pregunta. Steve niega con la cabeza. Sabe que no tiene elección. 

Su amigo entra, cierra la puerta detrás de él y se sienta en frente, apoyándose en el armario de debajo del lavabo. 

―Lo siento, tío, no supimos que eso iba a pasar. Pensé que simplemente sería una película sobre una tía loca mandando sus problemas a paseo.

―A lo mejor debería irme yo a paseo* ―dice sin mirar a Sam, sino al pomo de la puerta de madera del armario, justo a la izquierda de la cara de su mejor amigo.

―Si lo haces, más te vale estar preparado porque Nat y yo vamos también ―responde―. De hecho, tengo botas de senderismo.

―¿Las tienes? ―cuestiona alzando una ceja, moviendo los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con los de Sam. 

―Oh sí ―afirma―, hacer senderismo está muy valorado en Maine. Un día, de verdad, vas a venir y te llevaré a caminar por Acadia. 

Steve asiente. Han estado diciendo esto desde que se conocieron en primero.

―Vale ―acuerda―, me apunto. 

El torbellino aún está dando vueltas en su pecho, y a medida que trata de calmar sus sollozos, mira sus pies descalzos en el suelo. 

Sam suspira. 

―Sé que duele ―comienza diciendo―, y no puedo ni imaginarme lo que estás sintiendo. Pero Nat y yo estamos aquí, siempre. No importa la hora que sea, ni lo que estemos haciendo. Nat ya está preparándote un té.

Steve no dice nada, simplemente apoya la barbilla en sus rodillas, intentando respirar hondo. 

Sam se acerca para estar a su lado y pasa sus manos por su espalda con delicadeza. 

―Las cosas mejorarán ―asegura suavemente―. Lo haré más sencillo.

Él no está tan seguro. Simplemente no puede imaginárselo. 

*(N/T: en la historia original, Sam utiliza la expresión « _ hiking away _ » que significa, más o menos, mandar a paseo. Steve, le dice lo de irse a paseo « _ take a hike _ » haciendo referencia a ese mismo significado. Esta última expresión, en inglés, puede interpretarse como ir a hacer senderismo, de ahí la respuesta de Sam.)

 

 

 

**Domingo, 11:05am**

Bucky rueda en su cama y apaga la alarma del móvil. Se gira para mirar al techo y se frota los ojos, bostezando. Anoche estuvo fuera hasta tarde en un bolo; estuvo bien, y después consiguieron bebidas y brindaron por su carrera musical. No sabe si fue mala suerte, pero le pareció una buena idea en el momento. Ahora, quedarse hasta las tantas para después tambalearse hasta su habitación a las 4 de la mañana y caer en la cama, tomándose un tiempo para hacer que sus pensamientos dejaran de dar vueltas antes de quedarse dormido, no lo parece tanto. 

Fue una maldita buena noche, uno de esos conciertos que le recordaban por qué tocaba música y por qué quería estar en una banda; por qué arriesgó todo al abandonar los estudios y hacer esto. 

Sus dedos volaron a través del mástil, sus solos fueron genial y sintió que la multitud realmente conectó con ellos, e incluso más que eso, cada uno de ellos conectó con el resto. 

A veces, él y Todd se peleaban sobre la dirección que deberían tomar;  Bucky piensa que sus canciones originales deberían ser más serios y que sus covers deberían conducir a ello, mientras que Todd cree que sus covers deberían ser más suaves para que contrasten con lo original. 

Otras veces, en la habitación para componer ―que en realidad es sólo el comedor en el que nunca comen― Mark, el vocalista, y Alex, el batería, no consiguen llegar a acuerdos sobre las letras, por lo que terminan con la cubertería siendo lanzada, y Todd y él poniéndose a salvo en la cocina. 

Es interesante juntar a cuatro personas y ver cómo van las cosas, como un experimento social. Son muy distintos los unos de los otros. Todd casi nunca es serio pero a veces llega con canciones que hacen que todo el mundo lo mire con asombro. Una vez escribió:  _ «The scar you left on my heart won’t heal in time, I know because I carve it deeper every night /La cicatriz que dejaste en mi corazón no sanará, lo sé porque la esculpo con más profundidad cada noche» _ y nadie supo realmente qué decir sobre ello. Si hubiera venido de Mark, en cambio, no habría sido ninguna sorpresa.

Mark siempre ha sido del tipo de chicos al que las mujeres no dejan de romperle el corazón, pero que enseguida se recupera y parece tener un nuevo amorío cada semana y un corazón roto entre medias. 

Alex es un hombre trans con mierda realmente profunda que contar sobre cómo su familia le rechazó cuando tenía quince y tuvo que subsistir por su cuenta, viviendo ilegalmente en las casas de sus amigos y refugios hasta que conoció a Todd, quien le dejó vivir con él hasta que se recuperó por su cuenta. Han estado viviendo juntos desde entonces, pero ahora Bucky y Mark viven ahí también. Las letras de Alex van desde  _ «And it hurts like you’d never believe that you didn’t even watch me leave/ Y duele como no te imaginas que ni siquiera me vieras ir» a _ _ «I once fucked a man where my dog could see and trust me, girl, the dog liked it more than me/ Una vez me follé a un hombre donde mi perro podía vernos y créeme, chica, al perro le gustó más que a mí.» _

Son distintos, pero todos ellos aman la música, y algunas noches, todo eso sale de una forma hermosa bajo las luces del escenario y simplemente  _ funciona _ , haciéndole sentir que todo saldrá bien para ellos y que la banda tendrá éxito y la vida será genial. 

Después, por la mañana, la realidad le golpea y se da cuenta de que tiene que posar para un extraño que es amigo de una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Sale de la cama y va al baño para lavarse la cara, para luego quedarse mirándose a sí mismo. 

Tiene algo de barba creciendo en su mandíbula, pero le gusta. Aún así, juega con la idea de afeitarse porque quizás quiere lucir bien para este proyecto. ¿Y si Steve está bueno? ¿Y si su no afeitada cara es lo único que les impide follar? 

_ No, la incomodidad de toda la situación probablemente se interpondrá también en el camino _ , se dice a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se lava los dientes. Se le ocurre que esto podría ser como una comedia romántica, pero las comedias románticas no ocurren en la vida real. No hay nada cómico sobre el romance, y nada romántico en la comedia, no en el mundo real. 

En el mundo real, Natasha es una estúpida y la vida es horrible y extraña.

Vuelve a su habitación y se pone la camiseta negra de la banda, vaqueros con rotos en las rodillas y unas Converse negras con salpicaduras de pintura de cuando él y unos amigos, hicieron carteles para una manifestación a favor de la actuación contra el cambio climático.

Es el único que está despierto y eso le gusta. Quiere deslizarse por la puerta antes de que nadie pueda preguntarle a dónde va. Explicarle a sus amigos lo que está haciendo volvería el tema aún peor. Dirían algo sobre cómo este el primer paso para convertirse en un stripper.

Para cuando Bucky deja su apartamento, está tan lleno de sentimientos encontrados que su cerebro se siente como un cuadro de Jackson Pollock. Por un lado, esto será interesante, y a él le gustan las experiencias interesantes. Por otro, esto probablemente será incómodo y vergonzoso, aún más porque ya ha decidido que es así como será. 

Se pregunta cuánta gente ha estado lo suficientemente desesperada como para posar desnudos frente a extraños, después, se recuerda a sí mismo que no está desesperado, sino que, simplemente, es demasiado bueno. Y que cuando dijo que sí, no  _ sabía _ que involucraría desnudos. ¿Y desde cuando era él tan inseguro sobre su cuerpo?

Desde que no podía confiar en sus habilidades en la cama como distracción para la otra persona.  _ Nop _ , esta vez todo iba a recaer en su cuerpo, Steve miraría cada centímetro, juzgando cada defecto, y puede que incluso gente como Marilyn Monroe estuviera algo nerviosa por cosas como esta, ¿no?

_ Que me jodan, _ murmura a medida que sube las escaleras hasta la planta de Steve. Asegurándose de que no es muy pronto y rezando por que Natasha no esté ahí, llama a la puerta.

 

 

 

**Domingo, 9:27am, Central Park.**

Steve sostiene el libro que su madre le dio poco antes de que muriera. Es un libro sobre las promesas de Dios y, honestamente, no está muy seguro de que quiera abrirlo. No está seguro de continuar aún creyendo en Dios. No está seguro de que lo quiera. 

Pero el pensamiento de su madre mirándolo desde El Cielo o cualquier otro lugar, le hace abrirlo y mirar el índice de contenidos. La parte 4 incluye capítulos como:  _ «Qué hacer cuando... te llegan los problemas, estás enfermo, necesitas dinero, alguien cercano a ti muere.» _

Suspira y va a la página 95. Probablemente es por eso que ella le compró el libro, después de todo. Ella sabía que haría esto. Sabía que lo leería incluso si no quería. 

_ «Qué hacer cuando alguien cercano a ti muere. _

_ El señor ha consolado a su pueblo, y de sus pobres se ha compadecido. Isaías 49:13b _

_ Bienaventurados los que lloran, porque ellos recibirán consolación. Mateo 5:4 _

_ Él nos consuela cada vez que estamos en problemas, así que cuando...» _

Steve deja de leer y aparta el libro a un lado. Esto no está ayudando, no está jodidamente ayudando. Saca su bloc de la mochila y se tumba de espaldas en la hierba, comenzando con el boceto de una imagen, apenas pensando. 

Es él de pequeño, sentado en la cama, abrazando su oso de peluche contra el pecho mientras su madre se sienta a su lado, sosteniendo un libro y con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara. 

Dibuja los detalles de la habitación, y después, sobre ellos dos, sobre el techo, dibuja un gran signo de interrogación. ¿Hay algo ahí arriba? ¿Está Dios ciertamente mirándolos, o simplemente no se preocupa?

Steve piensa que probablemente es esto último. No le importa que hubiera sido feliz una vez y que no vaya a volver a serlo de nuevo, por lo menos, no de una manera tan sencilla. Siempre tendrá que tratar con el dolor de la muerte de su madre, y eso apesta. 

Hace más dibujos de sí mismo y su madre y se pregunta si esta es una forma sana de enfrentar el luto. Su madre le había rogado que fuera a terapia incluso antes de que ella muriera, y fue un par de veces, y está considerando ir de nuevo, pero no tiene ni tiempo ni dinero.  

Estaba demasiado ocupado resolviendo los detalles sobre su vida y lo que hacer cuando la de alguien más termina. Ahora está atareado con el colegio y el trabajo, además de que no le apetece hablar de sus sentimientos. Simplemente no. 

Finalmente, decide que este  _ es _ un comportamiento insano y se levanta. Tiene que volver para arreglar las cosas para Bucky, de todos modos. Tanto Nat como Sam acordaron estar fuera mientras durara. Entonces se da cuenta de que será increíblemente incómodo, pero que  _ distraerá _ su mente de todo, y realmente necesita eso. Así que está esperándolo de alguna manera.

Cuando llega, prepara su caballete, saca sus carboncillos y lápices, quita las sábanas y la manta del sofá en caso de que Bucky quiera sentarse para la pose de hoy y llena dos vasos de agua con hielo para después sentirse patético y vaciarlos en el fregadero. Se sienta en el sofá y golpea sus rodillas con los dedos. Enciende la tele, pero no encuentra nada bueno para ver, así que la apaga. Coge su libro de teoría del arte y pasa las páginas, pero no puede concentrarse.

Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, está tan aliviado que deja salir un audible suspiro y va abrirla. 

 


	3. Algunas cosas son muy incómodas y ciertas otras, muy duras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Preparados para la primera toma de contacto?   
> ...  
> Habéis pasado de mí, ¿verdad? -_-   
> Bueno, como sea, ¡a leer!

**Domingo, 12:57pm, apartamento de Steve**

Steve Rogers se queda inmediatamente sin respiración cuando le abre la puerta al castaño de ojos claros, alto y con una sonrisa nerviosa, porque Natasha le dijo que Bucky estaba bueno, pero no le dijo que estaba tan bueno. 

No es que sólo esté bueno, es como un dios o algo. Es como si acabara de descender desde el Monte Olimpo y en cualquier segundo fuera a haber sirvientes vestidos de blanco, sosteniendo uvas y tocando el arpa, dando la vuelta a la esquina para unírseles.

Este chico está a punto de quitarse la ropa justo en su habitación/salón y él no está preparado para esto. Se había preparado para un 6, puede que un 7 sobre 10, alguien atractivo pero no tan fuera del límite como para que le fuera imposible  _ funcionar _ y menos aún para dibujarlo centímetro a centímetro. Bucky es un claro 10. De 10.  _ Estoy jodido. _

_ ¡Déjale pasar, tú, completo idiota!  _ Da un paso para apartarse y hace un gesto para indicarle a Bucky que puede pasar, después, se de cuenta de que aún no ha dicho nada. 

―Uh, hola, soy Steve, ¡gracias de nuevo por hacer esto! 

Bucky sonríe. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se pregunta qué demonios hará con ellas cuando ya no tenga bolsillos porque estará desnudo.  _ Joder. _

―Sí, no es ningún problema ―dice quitándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. 

Steve siente que debería decir algo antes de que fueran al lío, pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera:― ¿Tienes sed? ―Se arrepiente de su manera de formularlo un segundo después de haberlo dicho, pero, por supuesto, ya es demasiado tarde y se limita a suspirar internamente. 

Bucky niega con la cabeza. 

―No, gracias. Acabo de tomarme un zumo de naranja con el desayuno, pero gracias. 

Él asiente. 

―Claro. Vale. ―Se acerca al caballete conde tiene su papel y carboncillos―. Bueno, básicamente, esto debería durar entre treinta minutos y una hora dependiendo de la pose y detalles. Así que... ―vacila. ¿Por qué nadie le dio un guión? ¿Por no escribió uno por sí mismo?―. Lo cierto es que nunca he hecho esto antes. 

Esta vez, quien asiente es Bucky, no muy seguro de dónde quedarse. Esto es, de alguna manera, más incómodo de lo que imaginó que sería, y aún está completamente vestido. 

―Bueno, soy un modelo nudista profesional, por lo que... ―dice, merodeando frente al caballete, sonriendo con suficiencia, aunque termina pareciéndose más a una mueca. 

Tras una risa para agradecer la ironía pero sin querer meterse en una conversación sarcástica, Steve dice:― ¿Qué te parece si, um, te quitas la ropa y después escogemos una pose que sea cómoda? ¿Suena bien? 

―Claro. ―Se echa una ojeada a sí mismo y considera preguntar si puede ir al baño o a la habitación de al lado para cambiarse, pero eso estúpido. No podrá esconder nada cuando vaya a estar desnudo, y no puede esconder nada ahora. 

Respira hondo y es súper consciente de los ojos de Steve sobre él, aunque cuando le echa un vistazo, tiene como mínimo la decencia de apartar la mirada educadamente como si no estuviera mirándole. 

Pero claro que le está mirando, es jodidamente precioso y de alguna manera, no puede esperar a que se quite la ropa. Se siente como si esto fuera hacer trampa; la primera vez que consigue que un chico se quite toda su ropa para él (cuando hizo aquella paja, el chico aún llevaba su polo blanco de  _ Abercrombie & Fitch, _ y él estaba completamente vestido, y fue raro cuando el chico se corrió porque no sabían muy bien qué hacer con ello, así que él simplemente se fue al baño adjunto a la habitación del chico a por una tonelada de papel higiénico y se la limpió; fue bastante decepcionante), y le está pagando para que lo haga. Es malditamente triste, sobre todo aún más si tienes en cuenta el hecho de que su madre acaba de morir. 

Bucky se quita la camiseta y la tira en el sofá, después, se agacha para desatarse sus zapatillas altas negras. Se las quita y reflexiona por un momento antes de quitarse los calcetines. Está a punto de hacer una coña sobre dejárselos puestos, pero luego se da cuenta que en realidad no quiere bromear, no quiere entretenerse aquí, en este estado de desnudez. Simplemente quiere acabar con todo esto. 

Mientras, Steve está tratando con fuerza no mirarlo ahora mismo, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo verá desnudo pronto y que luego, estará bien para él que lo mire  _ todo _ sin que tenga que sentirse extraño porque lo estará dibujando. Pero luego se pregunta si es posible que Bucky en realidad no quiera hacer esto. Parece incómodo, pero a lo mejor está proyectando su propia incomodidad sobre él. Hay tantas cosas confusas sobre esta interacción social en particular y no hay, en absoluto, manuales que te digan cómo afrontar esto. 

Quiere saber si  _ esto _ es lo que Aubrey tenía en mente cuando les puso este trabajo; permanecer incómodo en tu salón mientras un chico al que no conoces se quita la ropa realmente despacio a la vez que tú intentas no sonrojarte o tartamudear; pero de verdad que este chico está tan bueno de la peor manera. 

Quizá ha malinterpretado el proyecto, o quizás había una regla no escrita que especificaba que tenía que escoger a alguien por quien no se iba a sentir locamente atraído.  _ Joder. _

Para cuando se ha quitado toda la ropa exceptuando su ropa interior, Bucky ha establecido que los cinco lugares a los que podría correr o esconderse en esta habitación son: el armario de debajo de la tele (demasiado apretado), el frigorífico (de nuevo, demasiado apretado, pero más rico), saltar por la ventana (¿a lo mejor hay una escalera de incendios?), la puerta (¿sería indigno correr hacia el pasillo en sólo ropa interior?), y uno de los dormitorios o cuarto de baño conectados a esta habitación (Steve le encontraría fácilmente). 

Son ideas terribles, así que dice  _ «¡A la mierda!»  _ bien alto en su cabeza y se quita la ropa interior también, y desea, extrañamente, que su polla estuviera dura para que fuera algo más impresiva para la vista, como cuando se está liando con una chica y se pone un poco duro antes incluso de quitarse la ropa... 

Aún así, no está en ese tipo de situación, se recuerda a sí mismo, e intenta creérselo, pero Steve realmente es mucho más atractivo de lo que pensó que sería; se figuró que tenía que ser un rarito para querer hacer este proyecto, pero es que Bucky necesita recordar a veces que, algunas personas, en realidad, hacen trabajos que les son asignados en la universidad si la asignatura es importante para ellos. 

La Política nunca ha sido tan importante para él como la música. El arte para Steve es como la música para él, y por la música, Bucky haría cualquier cosa. 

Steve intenta no mirársela, está simplemente colgando ahí y, lo cierto es que no se supone que tenga que ser sexy ahora mismo, pero,  _ mierda,  _ porque está esa V en sus caderas y la forma en la que su cuerpo se curva en esa zona, es un poco demasiado para él, y sus calzoncillos se sienten algo más apretados que hace unos momentos. Por todo esto, se coloca detrás de su caballete, orientado hacia el sofá. 

―¿Q-quieres, a lo mejor, sentarte para estar más cómodo? ―pregunta, maldiciendo su tartamudeo.

―Vale. ―Bucky se sienta en el borde del sofá como si estuviera visitando a la reina. Incluso cruza las manos sobre sus rodillas.

―Puedes relajarte ―le indica con vacilación, cogiendo un trozo de carboncillo.

Bucky permanece tenso.   _ ¿Cómo cojones se supone que voy a relajarme cuando estoy posando desnudo frente a un tío para que me dibuje?  _ Esto es fácilmente,  _ fácilmente  _ la cosa más rara e incómoda que jamás ha hecho y está pensando seriamente en decirle a Steve que no puede hacer esto cuando comienza a hacerle preguntas. 

―Así que, Bucky ―empieza al tiempo que presiona el carboncillo contra el papel, echándole un vistazo. Sabe que tiene que lograr que se relaje, y de verdad, se siente culpable porque esta situación tan extraña es culpa suya―, ¿qué haces? Natasha no me dijo mucho sobre ti, excepto que trabajas en Starbucks, pero debes de hacer otras cosas también. 

Bucky asiente y dice:― Estoy en una banda, toco la guitarra y hago los coros a veces. 

―Guay, yo toco un poco el piano ―responde, aún dibujándolo y mirándolo ocasionalmente. Ha dibujado montones de personas antes, así que esto es algo instintivo; al menos lo es mientras se limite a hacer la cabeza, lo que optó por dibujar primero porque no quiere pensar sobre su cuerpo aún. Y con eso se refiere a que, por supuesto,  _ quiere  _ mirarlo, tocarlo, presionarse contra él,  _ oh Dios.  _

―Tocaba la trompeta en la banda del instituto. ―Se ríe un poco―. ¡Jesús! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Era un  _ nerd _ por aquel entonces. 

―Yo sigo siendo un  _ nerd  _ ―Steve se ríe también―. Me gusta el colegio, pero estoy yendo a la escuela de arte y me gusta el arte, así que es por eso. ¿Cómo se llama tu grupo? 

―Depende de a quién le preguntes y cuándo ―admite―. Lo cambiamos un montón. Se llamó  _ Fusion of the Empty Goose _ por un tiempo. 

― _ Feg _ ―responde con una pequeña risa. 

― _ ¿Feg? _ ―repite Bucky―. ¿Es eso jerga de la escuela de arte para algo? ―pregunta confuso, logrando que Steve se ría aún más fuerte. 

―No,  _ Fusion of the Empty Goose.  _ F-E-G.  _ FEG _ . 

―Oh. Jesús. ―Pasa una mano por su pelo y después se da cuenta de que no tiene que moverse―. Mierda. Perdón. Esta es una pose de mierda. 

―Está bien, puedes cambiarla. Aún estoy con tu cabeza. 

Bucky se reajusta hasta que una de sus manos descansa en su muslo y la otra cuelga del respaldo del sofá. El puede o no haber tensado su abdomen y metido barriga. 

―Está bien ―murmura Steve a la vez que le echa una ojeada. 

Bucky simplemente pestañea, asustado de moverse. No está muy seguro de cuánto margen tiene al no tener experiencia o lo que sea en posar de esta forma.

En el instituto, ayudó a una amiga con su trabajo de fotografía haciendo poses dramáticas en un maizal. Incluso aquello fue menos incómodo que esto, aunque por poco. 

También han hecho sesiones fotográficas para la banda, lo que fue divertido porque se sintieron como estrellas de rock, posando con y sin sus instrumentos en varias localizaciones a través de la ciudad, en frente de muros de graffiti y coches molones de los que fingían ser los propietarios hasta que los verdaderos dueños volvían (normalmente con palabras obscenas). Eso fue definitivamente mucho mejor que esto.

Pero ambas experiencias estaban relacionadas con la fotografía y esto es totalmente diferente. Esto se siente como un retrato o algo parecido, como si fuera Enrique VIII siendo inmortalizado en el lienzo, pero sin el extravagante atuendo. Sin  _ ningún  _ atuendo.

Observa a Steve, lo que resulta en demasiado contacto visual como para sentirse cómodo con ello. Ama los sus ojos y la forma en que sus gafas de marco grueso demasiado grandes para él, y las cuales se ha puesto para dibujar, hacen que su nariz se vea tan adorable. Es pequeño, realmente delgado y logra que se pregunte qué le pasó. Puede que naciera prematuro. Quizá es genético. Fuera lo que fuera, es parte de lo que convierte a Steve en una adorable suma total. 

La mente de Bucky comienza a deambular un poco. Han pasado diez minutos como mínimo, aunque en realidad pueden haber sido sólo cinco. Cuando está aburrido, jamás puede juzgar apropiadamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Aún así, algunas cosas lo hacen ir más deprisa, porque hay actuaciones de una hora que parecen durar cinco minutos; pero cuando no tienen nada que hacer, o está esperando en el metro, o esperando en la puerta de un bar para que sus amigos vengan, el tiempo se ralentiza hasta un arrastrado y lento tic-tac. 

Eso es lo que está haciendo ahora.  _ Tic... tac... tic... tac... vas a morir de aburrimiento, desnudo en este sofá... _

A veces cuando estás aburrido, tu mente entra en modo de autodestrucción porque, por lo menos, eso es algo interesante. Comienza a fantasear con lo que pasaría si saltaras por la ventana, después cada uno de los segundos de caída libre y tu salpicado final en el pavimento.  

O quizás imagine las cosas más escandalosas que podrías decir en ese momento. Bucky podría decir:  _ «Realmente me pregunto si tu polla es sorpresivamente grande, pero no me decido. ¿Me la enseñas?».  _

Esto es lo que le ocurre ahora mismo, y con eso, se está imaginando el cuerpo de Steve completamente desnudo, miembro incluido. En su imaginación, está duro pero continúa dibujándole, y de pronto, alguien le está dando de comer uvas mientras están en una isla y hay chicas bailando con collares de flores, faldas de hierba y sujetadores de coco y el ―sorpresivamente grande― pene de Steve está tan duro y...

Ahora Bucky está un poco duro y, pese a no saber nada del proceso de dibujo, supone que Steve llegará ahí pronto, lo notará y mierda. Oops. 

―Perdón ―se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo estúpidamente. Después, maldice muy, muy alto en su mente por su horrible estupidez.  _ ¿Perdón? _

Steve mira hacia arriba con sus cejas juntándose sobre el puente de la nariz y sus ojos claros atormentados con confusión por haber estado hundido en las nubes de la concentración. 

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Yo sólo... ― Bucky vacila inclinando su cabeza y señalando su entrepierna con la barbilla, a lo que sus ojos se agrandan. 

―¡Oh! ¡No! Está bien. A veces pasa. 

Pero Bucky puede ver su mente correr, probablemente preguntándose por qué esta duro y si tiene que ver con él. Y tiene razón. Steve se lo está preguntando y comenzando frenéticamente a dibujar más rápido, porque esto es embarazoso y le está haciendo sentir un tanto esperanzado. No hay manera de que esa fuera realmente la razón. Bucky probablemente se lo imaginaba como una stripper o su modelo favorita, sólo para hacer pasar el tiempo. 

―Siento que esto sea posiblemente aburrido. 

―Está bien ―dice, pero está intentando fuertemente pensar en lo menos sexy que se pueda imaginar. Su abuela. Los pies de su abuela. Los pies de su abuela en un cubo de peces. Peces muertos y ensangrentados, y ahora puede, distintivamente, olerlo y siente algunas náuseas e inquietud. 

Pasan unos cuantos momentos. Steve ha alcanzado su estómago y siente temor a dibujar su todavía-erecto pene, pero tiene que hacerlo, y quizás, el dibujarlo duro le añadía algo al dibujo... o puede que debiera evitarlo incómodamente y dibujarlo flácido. 

―Bueno ―dice Bucky, notando quizás su incomodidad, o simplemente habiendo tenido ya suficiente silencio―, creo que deberíamos hablar un poco, ¿sabes? ¿Conocernos el uno al otro? ¿Cómo os conocisteis Natasha y tú?

―Nos conocimos en orientación para los de primero, en ese estúpido emparejador. Teníamos que hacer esa cosa de las citas express, ya sabes, donde cambias de una persona a otra y habláis durante dos minutos sobre un tema que ellos gritan cuando cambias. 

»Nuestro tema era los caballos, pero Nat comenzó a flirtear conmigo y yo pensé que todo era ridículo, y el hecho de que  _ ella  _ estuviera ligando conmigo, me puso ―sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en un movimiento rápido― un poco nervioso, así que me reí. Luego ella fingió ofenderse y yo le pedí perdón, después fue ella la que se rió y una amistad se formó. ―Está dibujando su polla, lo que le está poniendo duro a él también.  _ Oh Dios. _ Si necesitaba una confirmación de que le gustaban los chicos, esto definitivamente, era una―. ¿Tú?

―Trabajo en el Starbucks con ella ―dice, como si fuera obvio, siéndolo en realidad. Ella tiene que haberlo mencionado, pero Steve está claramente algo nervioso, y eso es mono, por lo que él está sonriendo también. 

―Cierto, duh ―murmura, y Bucky puede ver que está preocupado. Por alguna razón, eso sólo consigue ponerlo aún más duro.  _ Mierda.  _

―¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ―pregunta para intentar distraerse. Si sabe cosas sobre la familia del chico, sobre su tío alcohólico, o su abuela sin dientes, a lo mejor dejaría de estar tan caliente gracias a él. 

No está seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar; ha tenido novias de las que supo toda clase de cosas. Una vez, se puso duro en Acción de Gracias sentado frente a su abuelo, veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando ella le acarició el muslo. Ella sabía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo y era como un juego. 

Él sólo quería dar una buena impresión. 

―Lo cierto es que, no tengo mucha familia. ―En cuanto Steve dice eso, Bucky se siente culpable como el infierno por preguntar. 

―¡Oh! Lo siento. No debí preguntar. 

―Bueno, tu eres el que está desnudo ―puntúa Steve, pensando que le ayudará a relajarse si piensa que él también está desnudo, pero de manera emocional más que física. 

―Supongo que sí ―acuerda―, pero eso no significa que tengas que empezar a hablarme sobre tu... mierda triste. ―Nunca ha sido del tipo de palabras reconfortantes. 

Steve se ríe un poco, aunque no logra sonreír mucho.

―No te preocupes, ya casi he terminado ―informa para cambiar de tema. Bucky se pregunta qué le ha pasado a su familia. ¿Se murieron? ¿Se fueron? ¿Le abandonaron? ¿Por qué? 

Se muerde el labio, pensando con la mirada perdida. Steve casi ha terminado pero el  _ acaba  _ de comenzar a sentirse cómodo con esto. Puede que llegue a la parte en la que pueda comenzar a bromear o molestarle con algo. A lo mejor eso ocurre en la próxima sesión, y no será tan horrible. Si tan sólo puede dejar de irradiar incomodidad todo estará bien. 

Él realmente no es de los que se ponen incómodos por cualquier cosa, así que esto está fuera de sí para él, pero también lo está la situación de posar desnudo mientras un extraño te dibuja. Todo lo que respecta a esto es raro, se siente extraño y quizás es por esto que, a la vez que Steve comienza a darle los toques finales al dibujo, él dice:― Así que, si estoy desnudo y tú me estás pagando, ¿me convierte eso en un prostituto? 

Los ojos de Steve, llenos de sorpresa, se mueven de repente del caballete a su cara.

―Uh... Creo que tiene que haber algo sexual involucrado...

―Me desnudé. Tú estás disfrutando de mi cuerpo desnudo, o al menos, del hecho de dibujarlo. Suena como prostitución. Puede que sea un poco inusual, pero hay mucha gente interesada en cosas extrañas. 

Por alguna razón, no quiere irse. Sí, a lo mejor está increíblemente incómodo, pero también entretenido y, ¿para qué va ir a casa? Para nada excepto una maratón de Breaking Bad con sus compañeros de banda. 

Steve simplemente le mira, y no puede saber si está bromeando o no. 

―¿Quieres que no te pague...? ―duda, y Bucky se sacude un poco de su posición. 

―¡No! ¡Estaba de coña! ―exclama, aclarando que está realmente allí por el dinero. Lo que deja clara otra cosa: Bucky está completamente arruinado.

―Oh. Vale. Porque ya sabes, no me importa no pagarte... ―Está caminando hacia atrás y mirando al dibujo, sonriendo con una pizca de suficiencia por la que Bucky sabe que está bromeando―. Sólo para que lo sepas. 

―¿Quieres decir que no estás para darle dinero a otras personas? ―pregunta, poniéndose en pie y estirándose al haber desecho ya la pose. 

―Sorpresivamente, no ―niega―. ¿Acaso tú sí? Sabes mucho sobre prostitución. 

―Sé mierda inventada sobre la prostitución ―le corrige―. Nunca he puesto un pie en un club de striptease. ―Esto no es 100% verdad, pero casi lo es. Bucky se ve a sí mismo demasiado caballeroso como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, lo sea o no en realidad.

Steve se ríe. 

―Vale, bien, bájate de tu caballo y ve a ponerte tu ropa de nuevo ―le pide. 

Está teniendo muchos problemas para mantener la vista en la cara de Bucky ahora que no lo está dibujando, y sus ojos pueden vagar por donde quieran, mientras que su mente puede centrarse en cualquier parte de su cuerpo ―su delicioso cuerpo, y, Jesús, ¿realmente acaba de pensar en la palabra  _ delicioso _ ?― que él quiera. Oh, esto es cruel. Su pecho, sus brazos y sus abdominales,  _ joder, por favor, ponte la ropa.  _

Bucky entra en el baño y sale unos pocos momentos más tarde, totalmente vestido. Decide que está raro con la ropa puesta, y entiende lo que los europeos quieren decir cuando hablan de que las personas parecen más naturales estando desnudas. No va ir a ninguna playa nudista pronto, pero tiene validez, sobre todo cuando se trata de gente como Bucky. 

Él sonríe con autosuficiencia y su seguridad, esa que limita con la vanidad, vuelve con su ropa. 

―Así que, ¿misma hora la semana que viene está bien? ―pregunta, aliviándolo porque, por lo menos, no está pidiéndole no hacer esto nunca jamás. 

Tampoco parece afectado por la experiencia, así que, es probable que todo vaya mejor la próxima vez. Menos incómodo. Quizás bromearán. A lo mejor hablarán más. Definitivamente conseguirá mirar más su cuerpo. 

Al menos, esto es una distracción de lo mal que están las cosas ahora mismo. 

Steve asiente, traga y sonríe. 

―Me parece bien ―dice.  _ Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso, ¿qué mierda? _

―¡Hasta entonces! ―y Bucky siente una mueca de incomodidad de la que se deshace.  _ Estás llevando ropa ahora, Barnes, todo es normal, de nuevo _ , y se va por la puerta. 

Steve quiere darle un beso de despedida. 

No lo hace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. Acabo de publicar los tres primeros capítulos del tirón porque quería que tuvieráis algo con lo que empezar. De todas formas, a partir de aquí publicaré semanalmente.   
> Dejando eso de lado, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora. ¿Cómo crees que irán las cosas entre estos dos? ewe   
> Y si te ha gustado..., ¡pues no estaría mal que dejaras kudos, oye! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ  
> F.Freak :) xX


	4. Un sueño y un donut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡4º capítulo!   
> Mi segunda actualización y ya publico con dos días de retraso ಥ_ಥ Pero, ¡me saqué la ESO! Y ahora tengo dos meses y medio de libertad (aunque tendré que pasarme uno entero estudiando but... whatever).   
> ¡Hora de leer!

**Domingo, 7:07pm**

La ciudad de Nueva York es muy calurosa en verano. Steve se crió en la ciudad, así que no tiene ningún problema con ello. Sam, habiendo crecido en Maine y pasado por los relativamente frescos veranos del lugar ―pero teniendo que aguantar el penetrante frío invernal del norte― no está aún acostumbrado a ello. Se encuentra mucho más preparado para las bajas temperaturas que se asientan sobre la ciudad en invierno y que tienen a la gente corriendo de un edificio a otro, empaquetados en abrigos, gorros, bufandas y guantes. 

El verano causa un comportamiento similar porque la gente sigue sin disfrutar de pasar mucho tiempo fuera. (Lo cierto es que sólo lo hacen en primavera, cuando la calidez del aire es una novedad y van en manada a los parques para gozar del hecho de que simplemente tienen que llevar camisetas y pantalones cortos, o vestidos veraniegos que se ven totalmente fuera de lugar en abril.) La gente se mueve de un edificio con aire acondicionado al siguiente, pero esta noche, el objetivo es estar fuera, y pese a los 32 grados, Steve, Sam y Natasha lo están.

Sam decidió que se encargaría de ayudarlo con su luto y ya que Nat nunca fue buena con ese tipo de cosas, se lo está permitiendo. Él ha insistido en que no necesita la ayuda de nadie, pero su idea para tratar con ello consiste en sentarse en el sofá para hacer un dibujo tras otro de su infancia ―incluso aunque su infancia fue sin duda triste―, algo que Sam encuentra obsesivo e insano. 

Este último llegó a la conclusión de que, lo que Steve necesita es estar fuera, tomando el fresco, aunque agobiante, aire; y él y Natasha son amigos excepcionalmente buenos, así que están fuera, tomando el aire con él. 

De hecho, están disfrutando de su tarde de domingo. La ciudad se vuelve algo rara los domingos después de la cena; todo el mundo se acelera un poco. Las mañanas son muy lentas, y el día va escalando en velocidad hasta la noche, cuando todos corren para terminar sus actividades en libertad antes de tener que irse a la cama para luego despertarse y empezar la semana de trabajo o clase. 

Esto le gusta y se encuentra con que sus dedos pulsan por querer dibujar de alguna manera el sentimiento. Suele sentir esta necesidad a menudo: dibujar los distintos sentimientos que nota que otras personas tienen. Normalmente se queda a un lado, por mucho que su madre le hubiera animado a, sencillamente,  _ unirse _ a lo que fuera que otra gente estuviera haciendo. 

En el colegio no había sido el más popular; siendo delgado y estando lleno de problemas de salud ―sobre todo cuando era más joven―, era un objetivo muy obvio. Lo que le faltaba en las distintas habilidades sociales, lo compensaba con peculiaridades que al resto de estudiantes les parecían raras, como la pasión por el arte y la historia, y otras cosas «aburridas». 

Nunca le importó realmente salir, pero ahora, caminando entre sus dos mejores amigos, sabe que no sería capaz de superar esto sin ellos. Los necesita y no tiene miedo de admitirlo. No teme apoyarse en ellos, si acaso, sólo un poco. Únicamente cuando se pone difícil. 

Aunque, siendo honestos, siempre lo es bastante. Si por él fuera, pensaría solamente en ello y en cómo la tristeza podría durar para siempre. Y si lo hace, ¿qué? ¿Qué hará consigo mismo mañana, al día siguiente, y así sucesivamente hasta que, finalmente, le toque irse? 

Detiene el tren de sus pensamientos justo cuando Natasha empuja a Sam pasando a través de él y tiene que retroceder medio paso para dejarles espacio para tontear. El orden cambia, así que pasan a ser Sam, después Nat y luego Steve. Se contenta con escucharlos pelear. 

―¡Qué más dá si salimos a las 8, los tráilers durarán hasta las 8:30 de todas formas!

―Pero yo no salgo de  _ clase _ hasta las 8, ¿quieres sentarte junto a una bailarina que no se ha duchado durante dos horas de película? Yo creo que no. 

―Realmente hueles como la mierda después de clase. 

―Qué amable eres conmigo, Samuel.

―¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Yo sólo te estoy dando la razón!

―Las mujeres no quieren que les den la razón cuando se critican a sí mismas. 

―Las mujeres son jodidamente complicadas.

Steve ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está a punto de decir algo, pero lo suelta en cuanto doblan la esquina: 

―Bucky está bueno. Gracias Nat. ―El tono es sarcástico, pero va en serio a la vez. 

Bucky es una bendición y una maldición en cuanto a su físico. Su presencia es definitivamente una bendición, porque es una distracción  _ y _ un sobresaliente fácil. O al menos, eso espera. 

―¿Verdad? 

La atención de Natasha se vuelve suya inmediatamente, y esta es una de las verdades sobre el luto: todo el mundo te tratará diferente, quieran o no. Se sienten mal por ti. No pueden hacer nada con ello, y tú no puedes culparlos, porque tú realmente eres alguien por quien sentir pena. Sencillamente se alegran de que no les hubiera pasado a ellos y después, esperan que si juegan bien sus cartas y te tratan bien, ninguno de sus seres queridos les será arrebatado. 

Se siente triste de repente pero se ha embarcado en esta conversación, así que tiene que continuarla. 

―Lo es. Impone. 

―¿Es lo más cerca que jamás has estado a un pene? ―le pregunta Sam, mirándolo a través de Nat y a Steve le parece que va más en serio de lo que debería. 

―¡No! ―exclama a la defensiva, y su tono asegura que ni Nat ni Sam vayan a creer lo que sea que diga ahora―. He estado desnudo con un tío antes. 

Puede que sea una mentira, o casi una, pero no le habrían creído tampoco si hubiera contado la verdad, así que es posible que haya exagerado un poco. 

Se asienta raramente en su garganta después de haberlo dicho durante un momento, y la más extraña sensación de culpa se arrastra hasta su pecho, justo debajo de la mentira: si no hubiera mentido, su madre podría haber estado aún aquí. Incluso aunque la mentira hubiera ocurrido después de su muerte. Incluso aunque sólo fuera media mentira. Incluso aunque...  _ Incluso aunque.... _

Sam puede ver que se ha distraído así que se ríe rápidamente: ―Claro que sí, hombretón ―dice de manera afectiva, sin ánimo ofender. 

―Puede que parezca un niño de doce años con una extraña voz profunda, pero yo ya he comido huevos* ―se defiende sin saber cómo lo ha hecho para bromear. Es culpa del coraje o la ignorancia, cualquiera de las dos, ¿puede que ambas? 

―Entonces, ¿qué tal es Bucky como modelo? ―pregunta Natasha―. Es posible que hubiera aceptado de forma un poco... prematura; antes de conocer toda la, uh... Información necesaria. 

Steve la mira boquiabierto. 

―Conseguí que acordar con él antes de decirle que estaría... sin ropa. No me pareció que fuera relevante mencionarlo hasta que dijo  _ sí  _ ―afirmó sin darle mucha importancia. 

―Debe de ser el infierno para un tío mantener una promesa verbal que hizo sin conocer la información clave ―comenta Sam―. Suena perfecto para ti, Steve. 

Steve se sonroja fuertemente. Nat omite que también le chantajeó emocionalmente. No cree que sea realmente pertinente, ni ahora, ni nunca. Lo que él no sepa no podrá herirle; odia sentir que la gente se desvía de sus propósitos para ayudarlo, pero lo que no entiende es que la gente no puede  _ evitarlo _ . Ella siente la necesidad de protegerlo al tiempo que se percata de que realmente, al final, él no necesita protección.  _ Puede _ hacer esto por su cuenta; lo que importa es que, no debería tener que hacerlo. 

―Tan sólo está un poco incómodo ―responde Steve―. No puedo culparlo, obviamente. Yo también me sentiría incómodo; probablemente, más que él. De todos modos, no tendría que estarlo.  

Porque Bucky está bueno, y posiblemente experimentado también. Quizá no lo esté en cuanto a cosas tan raras como esta, pero definitivamente lo está en el arte de permanecer desnudo con otros.

―Muchísima gente lo estaría, probablemente ―declara con sensatez―. Quiero decir, ¡es jodidamente extraño! Tú, dibujándolo a él. Entiendo que no maquillaste el trabajo ni nada por el estilo, pero tienes que admitir que es trabajo raro. 

―Yo pienso que es interesante ―opina Steve con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros―. Cuando haya terminado, veremos si puedes ver alguna diferencia en cómo las cosas progresan de principio a fin. No sé si cambiarán. No estoy seguro de cómo podría marcar una diferencia. A lo mejor es simplemente una experiencia embarazosa. 

Aunque él espera que no sea así. 

―Eso apestaría ―dice Sam, para después encaminarlos hacia una tienda de batidos―. Tienes que prometernos que, al menos,  _ intentarás _ utilizar esta maravillosa oportunidad que el bueno del Mismísimo Señor ha dejado caer en tu regazo, puede que literalmente, para tener... intimidad ―insinúa moviendo las cejas y acercándose a él. Y si sus ojos se mueven hacia Nat, no es a propósito y Steve finge no notarlo. 

―¡No soy  _ completamente _ virgen! ―exclama, empujándolo a través de la puerta que Nat está sujetando como si esa fuera su intención exacta―. No volveremos a hablar del tema. 

 

 

_ *N/T: originalmente, la escritora utiliza la expresión  _ «been around the block»  _ la cual significa haber pasado por alguna situación. En este caso, he decidido traducirlo de esa manera haciendo referencia al refrán  _ «cuando seas padre, comerás huevos»  _ ya que además de tener ese mismo significado original, en este contexto adquiere un doble sentido.  _

 

 

 

**Jueves, 10:23pm.**

Bucky se alegra de que sus amigos no sepan sobre su nuevo... trabajo. Le gustaría mantenerlo de esa forma mientras dure. En cuanto haya terminado, limpiará su mente con todo el alcohol que sea necesario para que jamás tenga que pensar en la experiencia. 

Incluso aunque no tuviera un problema consigo mismo por recordar a Steve. Steve puede rozar el límite de lo enclenque, pero no puede decir que nunca se ha sentido atraído por un chico así. En cierto modo, le gustan los  _ twinks _ ; pero, la verdad, es que esa palabra no se ajusta bien a Steve. Posiblemente no esté interesado en los hombres. No es para nada llamativo, y el tener unas pestañas realmente bien definidas no lo hace gay, sólo lo vuelve bonito. 

El hecho de que se haya percatado de eso, bueno, demuestra que hay un problema. Sus pequeños detalles son lo mejor. Sus manos eran venosas y no pudo evitar imaginárselas alrededor de su polla, o introduciéndose en su interior...  _ Oh Dios.  _ Esto es malo. Tiene que quitárselo de encima de alguna manera antes de la próxima sesión porque si su mente ―la cual le odia― ya ha creado estas imágenes en las que pensar cuando realmente no quiera ponerse duro, está completamente jodido. Y probablemente no de manera literal. 

Todos estos pensamientos han empujado su concentración fuera del escenario, así que el Bucky que está sudando bajo los focos en un club subterráneo enfrente de treinta y tantas personas no es el Bucky que sus compañeros de banda quieren. La fastidia con su tercer acorde y es sólo la segunda canción de la obertura. Siente la irritación de Mark en particular, quien tiene una chica entre la audiencia a la que impresionar. Ya escucha el eco de lo que le dirá en el descanso:  _ «¿Cómo cojones se supone que voy a echar un polvo si ella piensa que nuestra banda suena como un gato callejero, huh? ¡Así es como sonamos, Bucky! ¡Tus acordes son mierda! ¡Arréglalo!».  _

No es que Mark sea un mal tipo. Es sólo que... Bueno. El juicio sigue ahí sea Mark buena persona o no. A Bucky le gusta aún así. Es un buen compañero cuando Bucky lo necesita, aunque, no es que realmente lo haga. Cuando no está sentado y desnudo en el sofá de un extraño, puede ser tranquilo y encantador. Es una habilidad que ha demostrado ser útil en casi todo tipo de situaciones hasta que realmente,  _ realmente _ la necesita ―véase la situación de desnudos anteriormente mencionada―, que es cuando se desvanece. 

Se ha vuelto a ir por la tangente otra vez, y va a arruinarlo aún más. Se acuerda justo a tiempo de pisar uno de los pedales y le echa un vistazo a la audiencia, la cual había olvidado que estaba ahí. No hay adrenalina esta noche; está ido, y no sabe cómo  _ volver _ . Va a través de los movimientos por el resto de la canción, empujando los pensamientos intrusivos (sobre esas  _ manos _ , esas pestañas, los jodidos ojos por sí solos, oh Dios) fuera de su mente. Esto es terriblemente ridículo. A Steve ni siquiera le interesan los tíos. En absoluto. Porque, ¿cuáles son sus oportunidades?

Su cabeza no se sostiene quieta. La tiene sujeta por los hombros pero se escabulle en el sucio suelo del escenario y está intentando jodidamente  _ tocar la guitarra, _ pero esta totalmente distraído por un artista que ni siquiera conoce y el recuerdo de un apartamento de mierda, y-

―¡Hey tíos, vamos a tomarnos cinco minutos! ―dice Mark, y no recuerda haber acabado la canción, pero asume que no lo hizo bien si se van a tomar cinco minutos después de la segunda canción. ¿O era la tercera...?

Todos ellos salen del escenario en un silencio incómodo, y la gente está comenzando a hablar de nuevo; o al menos, continúan con las conversaciones que ya estaban teniendo, pero ahora sin la necesidad de gritar para ser oídos por sobre la banda. El DJ pone  _ House of the Rising Sun  _ a través del sistema de altavoces. 

―¿Qué fue eso, Barnes? ―demanda Mark una vez que están de vuelta en la pequeña habitación de detrás del escenario―. O sea, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Me estás asesinando. ¡Jodidamente asesinando a toda la banda! Estoy intentando echar un polvo. Y tú lo estás matando. Estás matando su empalme por mí. 

Bucky ni siquiera señala el error anatómico de su declaración. Así de culpable se siente. 

―Lo siento.  _ Lo siento,  _ tíos. De verdad que lo siento. 

―¡Nunca la cagas! ―dice Alex, lanzando los brazos al aire―. Así que, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué joderlo ahora? ¿Qué pasa? Si algo está mal podemos ser más tolerantes contigo, pero si no, te golpearé hasta convertirte en puré si vuelves a fastidiarla. 

Alex no le haría daño ni a una mosca, pero él traga saliva igualmente. Está nervioso. Sus compañeros están siendo duros, pero se lo merece. Cuentan con él, todos ellos necesitan dar el 150% si quieren darse a conocer. A nadie le gusta una banda que suena genial la  _ mayor _ parte del tiempo. 

―Lo siento ―se disculpa, removiéndose incómodo―. Realmente lo siento, tíos, de verdad. Sé que la estoy cagando sin excusa, así que pegadme hasta hacerme puré, pero dejad mis dedos intactos y lo haré mejor, lo prometo. 

Mira a cada uno de ellos de forma individual, implorándoles. Y todos asienten, despacio, uno por uno, y desfilan de vuelta al escenario. El resto de la actuación va mejor, y Bucky no lo fastidia pero tampoco está tan increíble como suele estar. Los demás lo notan. 

 

 

 

**Domingo, 5:32am.**

La pesadilla de Steve es familiar. La tuvo antes de que su madre muriera, pero no ha tenido esta en específico desde que ella se fue. No se lo esperaba; de hecho, tras todo lo que ha pasado: el funeral, el trabajo, contar los días que habían pasado desde que vio los ojos de su madre por última vez (porque también la vio en el ataúd, pero esa no era ella. El cuerpo que descansaba en el féretro no podía hacerle galletas, no podía cantarle nanas en el oído, no podía hacerle cosquillas en la espalda cuando se tumbaba boca abajo en el sofá con su cuerpo atacado por alguna enfermedad u otra), había olvidado todo sobre el sueño. No ha estado durmiendo bien desde su muerte, pero cuando lo hace, es, por suerte, sin sueños. 

Pensó que lo estaba llevando bien. 

Estaba equivocado. 

En el sueño, su madre está en una cama, conectada a varias máquinas. Él, mientras, está sentado en una silla a pie de cama, observándola, pero no puede moverse. 

Un hombre llega pasando la ventana, vestido en su uniforme del ejército, llevando el chaleco de su apartamento. Su  _ antiguo _ apartamento. Mira a Steve y le sonríe suavemente. Él le devuelve la sonrisa. Está en calma. 

Después, su padre desenchufa con destreza las máquinas que mantenían viva a su madre. 

El monitor cardíaco refleja la ralentización de su corazón. Sus líneas se aplanan. 

Su padre se inclina para besar la frente de su madre. Steve no puede moverse. 

La paliza emocional suele despertarlo en este punto. A veces grita. Cuando, aún vivía, su madre entraba en su habitación si estaba lo suficientemente bien, se sentaba en el borde de su cama y le cantaba una vieja nana de cuando era pequeño hasta que volvía a dormirse. 

Nunca le contó de qué iba el sueño. Ahora, egoístamente, al despertarse y casi caer del sofá, desea habérselo contado sólo para oírla decir que su padre jamás habría hecho algo así, que él era un buen hombre, uno valiente que murió para que Steve pudiera ser capaz de disfrutar de la libertad durante el resto de su vida. 

Steve sabe que habría dicho eso, pero nunca lo hizo. Nunca le habló de su padre. Sarah Rogers era la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez había conocido, y que, sospechaba, jamás conocerá. Se pregunta qué dice sobre su duelo que nunca hablara sobre su marido. Se pregunta, terriblemente, qué dice sobre su padre. Todo lo que sabe es que murió en un desierto, y que su madre escuchó las noticias cuando llevaba 7 meses de embarazo. 

El estrés lleva al trabajo, y Steve cree firmemente que no habría sobrevivido si no fuera por el hecho de que ella lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación. Es esto ―y, en ocasiones, sólo esto― lo que le mantiene creyendo en un propósito mayor. 

 

 

 

**Domingo, 9:47am.**

Natasha se estira a medida que sale de su cuarto. Sam aún está durmiendo, pero se despertará cuando huela a uno de ellos friendo  _ bacon.  _

―El  _ bacon  _ podría despertar a los muertos ―dice siempre al entrar a la cocina. 

Esta mañana, Steve no cree que pueda aguantar oír eso. Ni siquiera puede aguantar el olor del _bacon,_ sabiendo que, de hecho, nunca despertará a los muertos. 

Nat ve los cereales y los boles en la encimera, y lo deduce. Coge un cuenco, leche, una caja de  _ Frosted Shredded Wheat,  _ y un plátano del bol de la encimera. Se sienta en la mesa trocea el plátano en los cereales antes de decir: ―Has tenido un mal sueño. 

Es tan malditamente intuitiva. Steve desordena su pelo incluso más de lo que ya está y se encoge de hombros. 

―Escuché la tele antes de las 7, sabía que estaba pasando algo. Tú nunca ves la tele. 

Le está mirando con imparcialidad. Él decide sentarse frente a ella. 

―Necesitaba hacer algo mecánico ―explica. 

―¿Funcionó? ―Le empuja el pie suavemente con el dedo―. Y no me mientas porque lo notaré, no tienes cara de póker. 

―No funcionó realmente, no ―admite. 

Nat asiente lentamente.

―Bueno. ―Se pone en pie, coge su cuenco y se contonea hasta el sofá, donde se deja caer―. Busquemos algo que  _ despejará _ tu mente, ¿no crees?

A Steve ni siquiera le importa que sus sábanas estén aún en el sofá. Se sienta junto a ella y los dos hacen  _ zapping _ hasta que encuentran una telenovela en español. Entre los dos, valiéndose de los cuatro años de instituto de español de Steve, y los seis de ruso de Natasha, malinterpretan el argumento tan malamente, que para el final, Steve ha conseguido reír un poco. 

 

 

 

**Domingo, 12:59pm.**

De camino a casa de Steve, Bucky para por un café y un donut. Para cuando llega, se ha comido la mitad del donut y bebido prácticamente todo el café. Se levantó un poco tarde después de haber bebido ligeramente demasiado la noche anterior y enrollarse con una chica que resultó estar comprometida. Jura no volver a emborracharse tanto como para no notar un anillo en el dedo. 

Se siente bien cuando llega a casa de Steve. Después de su actuación de mierda en el bolo del jueves, Mark le aplicó la ley de hielo durante un día más o menos antes de dejarlo, suponiendo que Bucky ya había sufrido suficiente, y practicaron hasta que Bucky no pudo sentir los dedos y la voz de Mark estuvo arruinada. Tuvieron un bolo el viernes y todo fue sobre ruedas. Se negó a siquiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la música y sus compañeros de banda. Luego consiguió el teléfono de un chico pero no lo llamó ni le envió ningún mensaje. 

Al mismo tiempo que alza la mano para llamar a la puerta, sujetando la bolsa del donut con este a medio comer bajo su brazo, dándole un trago a su café, se pregunta por qué no llamó al chico. 

_ Casi  _ por respuesta, Steve abre la puerta y le sonríe un poco. Bucky maldice en su mente.  _ Esto es completamente ridículo, todo esto, y me reúso a involucrarme emocional o físicamente.  _

Con este voto completo, cruza el umbral de la entrada y al saludar a Steve, se da cuenta de que debería haber comprado un segundo jodido donut.  _ Tonto del culo _ . 

Probablemente le ofrecerá la otra mitad de todas formas, pero luego le dice: ―No te preocupes, el de hoy será rápido y mis compañeros de piso están aquí ―señala a lo que supone que son los dormitorios. 

Y por la forma en la que su voz sale, bueno, Bucky no tiene que ser un psicólogo para saber que está teniendo un día duro. Así que le contesta: ―Claro. Hey, tengo aquí medio donut llamando por ti ―añade, ofreciéndole la bolsa. 

―Oh, está bien ―responde, agitando rápidamente la cabeza en lo que parece más un acto reflejo que una negación. 

―Vale, lo dejo aquí aún así ―explica, dejándolo en la mesa―. Me importa una mierda quien se lo coma, tú o los ratones, pero alguien lo hará finalmente. 

―Se lo daré a los sin-techo ―declara Steve. Su tono es seco. Bucky se ríe. 

―Cualquiera me vale. 

Hay un incómodo y expectante silencio que Bucky tiene que llenar quitándose la ropa, obviamente. 

Le echa un vistazo a la puerta tras la que Steve dijo que estarían sus compañeros de piso. 

―Uh... ¿Van a-

―Como si hay un incendio o un inundación; ellos no se van a mover de aquí ―afirma formando la cruz sobre su pecho distraídamente, de una forma propia en alguien que no sólo ha ido a la iglesia en Pascua y Navidad. 

Si Bucky tuviera que hacer eso, sólo para añadir dramatismo, tendría concentrarse por un rato para saber por dónde empezar y cómo continuar. ¿De derecha a izquierda? ¿Después hacia abajo? ¿O hacia arriba?

A la vez que se quita el cinturón pregunta: ―¿Eres devoto? 

Es un cambio de tema muy brusco, puede ver en los ojos de Steve que está sorprendido. Él contesta de todas formas, sin comentarlo. 

―Un poco. Puede que no. 

―Bueno, es por el bien mayor ―dice quitándose la camiseta. Pilla a Steve mirándolo. O a lo mejor lo ha imaginado―, porque esta confesión sería incómoda como la mierda. 

―Padre ―comienza Steve, imitándose a sí mismo con una voz más aguda a la suya―, perdóneme, pero he dibujado a otro hombre desnudo para la clase de arte.

Bucky se ríe. 

―Me pregunto si eso es peor que dibujar a una mujer desnuda. 

―La antiquísima pregunta del millón. 

Algo en su tono le lleva a hacerse preguntas, pero se obliga a parar a sí mismo a medida que se despega los _ skinny jeans  _ rotos de las piernas. 

Hay un silencio que dura hasta que Bucky se quita los calcetines y la ropa interior, y todo está en el suelo. 

―Estaría realmente horrorizado si tus amigos salieran... ―dice sentándose en el sofá, intentando parecer natural. 

La idea de sus compañeros de piso viéndolo desnudo hace qu, el que sea el mismo Steve el único haciéndolo no sea tan vergonzoso. 

―No lo harán ―promete Steve―. Lo digo en serio. Tienen un tarro para mear si lo necesitan. 

―O podrían utilizar la ventana. Esto es Nueva York. 

―Ohh, pero el vecindario es tan bueno... ―replica al tiempo que empieza a dibujarlo―. Arruinaríamos el inmueble. 

Bucky se ríe. El vecindario de Steve no es terrible, pero tampoco es  _ bueno _ . 

―¿Sabes? Este apartamento no está tan mal ―comenta con sinceridad, porque puede ver que la mirada de Steve se vuelve... rara. Recuerda lo que Natasha le dijo sobre él pasando por un mal tiempo. Se pregunta por qué y por supuesto, no puede preguntar.

Pero, Dios, ¡quiere saberlo!

―No, no lo está ―le secunda―. Sam tiene algo de dinero. También consiguió un buen trabajo este verano. Nos repartimos el alquiler entre los tres, pero para pagar las facturas el pone algo más que nosotros. Nat y yo ―aclara. 

Él asiente, antes de recordar que tiene que mantenerse quieto. 

―Entonces, ¿puedo asentir y todo eso? ¿Puedo rascarme si algo me pica?

―Depende de cuál sea ese picor ―dice, poniéndose rojo después, y Bucky intenta no reírse. 

Alguien ahí arriba debe de odiarlo realmente, dándole este artista sexy que lo dibuja desnudo, para que luego el artista sexy le diga cosas casi  sexuales y se sonroje por todas partes. 

Es jodidamente injusto y no está bien. 

―Quiero decir, dónde ―aclara un par de momentos después, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para ello―, dónde esté el picor. 

―Ah. Me lo preguntaba. 

No asiente. Todavía no sabe si puede o no. 

Están en silencio durante un rato, después, Bucky intenta moverse de manera que Steve no lo note. Una risa femenina se oye a través de la pared. Steve mira por encima de su propio hombro y una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus labios por el sonido. 

Por lo que Bucky decide que le debe de gustar. Debe de hacerlo.  _ Mierda _ . 

¿Y por qué coño no ha llamado al chico? ¿Es demasiado tarde? No. Puede llamar ahora. ¿Verdad? ¿Puede llamar ahora? Es sólo el día siguiente. 

Por alguna razón se dice a sí mismo que es demasiado tarde, incluso aunque no lo sea. 

Steve se aparta el pelo de los ojos y él por poco se pierde. Esos dedos. El movimiento inconsciente. 

Y su ropa es simplemente tan...  _ Steve. _ Ni siquiera lo conoce bien, pero sabe lo suficiente. Lleva unos vaqueros raídos a la altura de la rodilla, y una camiseta negra con los tocayos de las Tortugas Ninja. El que sea de aspecto débil y un artista lo vuelve muy, muy apetecible para Bucky. 

Sus gruesas cejas están la una junto a la otra ahora, por encima del puente de su nariz ―que es un poco demasiado grande―, y se siente culpable por no entretenerlo aún más para mantener su mente despejada de... lo que sea. Se pregunta qué es lo que le disgusta. ¿Qué puede haber pasado? ¿Se murió su perro? ¿Tiene problemas financieros? 

―Así que, uh, el donut... Deberías comértelo. Cuando acabes. 

―Ya casi estoy ―advierte y maldición, es rápido. O quizás el tiempo ha pasado más rápido esta vez, ahora que su incomodidad no lo está prolongando. Está ligeramente decepcionado. 

―¿Y después vas a comértelo? ―insiste―. Se lo diré a Natasha, te molestará para que te lo comas. 

―No estoy seguro de que quieras entrar ahí ―dice Steve, dándole una mirada a él y luego al dormitorio. 

Los ojos de Bucky se abren un poco. ¿Sam y Natasha tienen algo? ¿Así que a Steve no le gusta Natasha? Apenas ha tenido tiempo para tener celos de este  _ crush _ inventado que se ha montado en su propia mente. 

¿O puede que a Steve le guste pero sea algo no correspondido ya que ella está enamorada de Sam? 

Lo observa de cerca. Se encorva al dibujar e intenta recordar si lo hacía la semana pasada. Tendrá que prestar más atención la semana que viene para ver si lo hace también. 

Se pregunta por qué cojones se ha involucrado en todo esto. Debería ser algo estúpido y embarazoso que trataría de olvidar cuando se hubiera terminado, tan pronto como Steve le diera su dinero y la última sesión quedara oficialmente en el pasado. No debería ser algo sobre lo que pensara. Jamás. 

Pero. Steve. 

Después de unos cuantos momentos, Steve se aclara la garganta. 

―Vale. Hecho. ―Se muerde el labio―. Puedes, uh, irte, y así yo puedo comerme mi donut en paz. 

Bucky se ríe un poco. Comienza a ponerse la ropa de nuevo. Siente que Steve le está observando, pero no se atreve a mirarlo. Esta sesión ha tenido mucha menos... tensión sexual. Supone que la incomodidad de Steve ha estado presente, pero está bien. ¿Verdad? No le  _ gustó _ la tensión. No le gustó la erección. 

―Perdón por haber estado de un humor extraño ―Steve se disculpa de repente a la vez que él se levanta y se gira hacia la puerta. Ahora está ahí, sosteniéndola abierta para él―. Es un día raro. 

Bucky asiente. Quiere saber más. ¿Por qué es un día raro? ¿Por qué?

―Está bien. Todos tenemos días así. 

―¿Misma hora la semana que viene? 

― _ Síp.  _

Hay una pausa. De pronto, Bucky es totalmente consciente de su previa desnudez, la cual fue capaz de olvidar en vista del extraño humor de Steve y sus coñas. Steve ya le ha visto desnudo, de todas formas, se dice a sí mismo. Cualquier ocasión posterior no significará nada. 

Le pide a Dios que eso sea cierto. 

En los ojos de Steve, puede ver algo ―deseo―, ¿o es el reflejo del suyo propio? En ese caso, Steve es definitivamente consciente. Pero no hay ninguna señal de reconocimiento en su cara, del reconocimiento de que Bucky se siente total y malditamente atraído por él ahora mismo. 

Es frustrante. Sonríe un poco. Están demasiado cerca. Asiente. Estaba jodidamente desnudo en el apartamento de este tío. 

Sus mejillas arden de una forma inusual. 

―De acuerdo. Hasta luego ―dice, para salir del apartamento con un aire de vacilación.

―Hasta luego ―repite Steve detrás de él. 

Por encima de todo, las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay :c La escena de la pesadilla es... Bueno, es, sin más. (Que no se note que todavía me acuerdo de la sensación que tuve al traducirla hace cosa de un año).   
> Espero que te esté gustando el desarrollo de la historia. Sé que parece ir un poco lento, pero no te preocupes. Todo vendrá a su tiempo, además, Steve no está como para hacer nada con nadie ahora mismo, el pobre está demasiado traumatizado y roto por dentro todavía :/  
> De todos modos, no estaría de más poder leer opiniones que no sean la mía (esa la tengo siempre presente, hehe ewe) y si te ha gustado, pues agradecería también que dejaras kudos :D  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!  
> F.Freak :) xX  
> PD: espero que este haya sido un buen mes del orgullo para ti (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) y si ese no ha sido el caso, ¡ánimo! Tienes gente que te apoya ;)


	5. Charla sentimental en un Starbucks

**Lunes, 9:37pm, Starbucks**

Natasha está reclinada con los codos sobre la encimera y la barbilla apoyada en el reverso de sus manos, las cuales están entrelazadas delicadamente. Bucky intenta no fijarse en cómo su culo sobresale justo en su espacio de trabajo, aunque no es que esté trabajando en este momento. Está limpiando la encimera por encima con un trapo porque no hay nadie ni nada que hacer. Su encargado jefe, el cual piensa que el hecho de dirigir un Starbucks es impresionante en lugar de triste, está en la trastienda, probablemente sexteando con su novia. 

No tiene evidencias para probar que el encargado, Dave: a) Tiene novia; b) Fuera a usar su móvil en el trabajo; c) Sextearía con su novia si la tuviera; o d) Sextearía con su novia si la tuviera _en el trabajo._ Pero simplemente asume que eso es lo que posiblemente está haciendo en la parte de atrás porque no le gusta Dave, ya que siempre le ordena hacer cosas que habría hecho por su cuenta, llevándose el mérito por haber pensado en limpiar las ventanas cuando era bastante probable que fuera a hacerlo de todos modos dentro de cinco minutos.

No puede esperar a convertirse en una estrella de rock a tiempo completo, para así poder mandar sobre otras personas a su alrededor; excepto que, con esta experiencia en el Starbucks lo más probable es que no le de órdenes realmente a la gente de su alrededor porque odia que se las den a él. Pero en teoría, como estrella de rock a tiempo completo, podría hacerlo tanto como quiera y nadie sería capaz de decirle lo que hacer. Excepto su manager, quien ha decidido que será totalmente opresor y que dirá cosas ofensivas hasta que él y sus compañeros de banda ―quienes pueden o no ser los actuales miembros de  _ Bear Paw _ ― dejen la discográfica y expandan horizontes, llevándose consigo su pequeño pero dedicado grupo de fans, para crear música  _ a su manera _ , lo que será etiquetado como una Valiente Decisión por la Prensa Alternativa y probablemente  _ Rolling Stone _ , y serán la Banda a Admirar y se harán famosos sólo por su manager, quien probablemente no era tan malo, pero tuvo que ser coaccionado y empujado, por propósitos relacionados con la fama, a decir cosas groseras. Lo cual estaría probablemente justificado.

Volviendo al tema: el culo de Natasha. Bucky sabe que si le pilla mirándolo, probablemente lo matará porque las bailarinas son así. Durmió con una en una ocasión y fue una de las experiencias más aterradoras de su vida, opinión que se llevará a la tumba. Era bonita y sexy, sí, pero tenía muchos más músculos que él y era muy obstinada con respecto a cosas como políticas gubernamentales (conversación a la que podría haber contribuído si ella no se hubiera negado tan claramente a escuchar su opinión), países extranjeros y sus diversos inconvenientes, las formas en las que los hombres le fallan diariamente y, aterradoramente, el físico de Bucky. 

Por lo que, siendo esa la única bailarina con la que jamás ha tenido una conversación larga y semi-significativa, asume que Natasha probablemente es así también. Y es una apuesta segura. Como que él quiere hacerse su amigo, pero no está seguro de si es sensato hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta toda la... situación con Steve. 

Sea cual sea la situación con Steve. 

Si es que hay siquiera una situación con él. 

La cual, probablemente, no existe. 

Aunque si eso fuera verdad, Bucky no se encontraría a sí mismo diciendo en alto: 

―Steve parecía algo ido ayer ―, a medida que Natasha se yergue y se gira para mirarle, ahora que está de pie, enfrente de ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y vagamente horrorizado, sosteniendo la botella en spray de  _ Dawn  _ y el trapo azul.

No tenía intención de decir nada sobre eso, y si hubiera decidido decir algo, no lo habría formulado de esa manera. Solo que hay algo que él odia pero que maravilla a la gente e su alrededor: no siempre controla su boca, sobre todo cuando esta sabe que su cerebro tiene algo sensacional para decir que conducirá a una interesante, y posiblemente autodestructiva, conversación. Esto es algo que todavía no sabe, pero no se acerca ni lo más mínimo a Steve cuando se trata de expulsar cosas que siente. Pero está en la escala. 

―¿Ah sí? ―Parece que está muy entretenida―. ¿Hablasteis sobre vuestros sentimientos?

―¡No! ―exclama Bucky rápidamente, poniéndose rojo y retorciendo la tapa del  _ Dawn _ nerviosamente―.  _ Nop _ . No. ―Tiene que repetirlo tres veces para que dejarle claro que realmente no tuvieron una charla sentimental mientras estaba desnudo en su sofá―. Sólo pensé... Bueno, obviamente no lo conozco. Sólo quería que me dijeras si él está, uh, bien. Le di la mitad de mi donut. 

Aún está entretenida. Puede ver una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. 

―Sí, le vi comiéndoselo. Dijo que dejaste la mordida. 

Bucky se encoge de hombros. 

―A caballo regalado no se le puede mirar el diente ―dice, tratando de encontrar su ritmo en esta conversación que nunca tuvo la intención de tener―. Simplemente pensé que estaría bien darle algo. 

―Le estabas dando tu cuerpo ―replica, y la forma en la que lo hace, llana e inocentemente, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que está diciendo, es tan decidida que no sabe si debería estar molesto o impresionado. 

Decide impresionado, sencillamente porque son compañeros de trabajo y tiene que aceptarla, y estar molesto con ella no ayudaría a que los turnos pasaran más rápido. 

―Quiero darle algo más que eso, aunque, por supuesto, eso vale mil donuts. Puede que más. 

―Probablemente más ―añade de acuerdo con él, claramente mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Está sorprendido. Natasha siempre le sorprende. Parece el tipo de persona que no haría cumplidos así como así. Pero, a lo mejor, esto no es  _ «así como así» _ . Han hablado siempre que tienen turnos juntos, lo cual ha pasado muy a menudo en los últimos meses. Puede que sean..., ¿amigos?

Esto se confirma más adelante cuando Natasha pregunta: 

―Entonces, Bucky, he estado preguntándome... No tienes por qué responder, aunque creo que si no lo hicieras, sería algo parecido a una respuesta-

―Dispara ―interrumpe Bucky, dejando el  _ Dawn, _ y doblando y desdoblando el trapo en sus manos. 

Está un poco nervioso por lo que su pregunta pueda ser. Viniendo de ella, podría ser literalmente cualquier cosa.  _ «Entonces, Bucky, ¿quieres ayudarme en matar a Dave y esconder el cuerpo? Podemos dejarlo donde suelo hacerlo.»  _ o,  _ «Entonces, Bucky, ¿por qué  _ Bucky _?».  _ No tiene ni la menor jodida idea sobre esta chica, y eso lo impresiona también. Consigue ser completamente misteriosa pero sin manifestarlo físicamente como otras personas (normalmente, esas personas llevan también pintalabios negro y delineador intenso, y Bucky no se siente tan asustado o impresionado por ellos). 

―¿Te van los chicos, las chicas, o ambos? 

Había estado esperando que le pillara por sorpresa, pero esta pregunta es un tanto benigna y algo, obvia. Eso por sí sólo le sorprende, y de nuevo, está jodidamente impresionado. 

―Ambos ―responde sin excesiva demora―. ¿Tú?

Parece estar satisfecha, así que se encoge de hombros. 

―¿Sinceramente? No me importa. Me gustan ambos, pero no lo etiqueto. No me parece importante. Steve- 

Natasha se interrumpe a sí misma, y él siente la urgencia de agarrarla por los hombros y agitarla hasta que le diga lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tiene el presentimiento de que no cedería ni bajo tortura y que su esfuerzo sería en vano.  _ Mierda.  _ Es muy buena amiga, no lo delataría. O quizás, simplemente no quiere decirlo, ¿iba a decir que es homofóbico o algo?  _ Mierda, mierda, mierda,  _ realmente quiere saberlo. Él, de verdad, de verdad, que quiere saberlo. 

Él corta estos pensamientos.  _ Te da igual, Barnes. No te importa un pimiento. Esto es sólo una cosa rara. Un casi trabajo raro. Una cosa de desnudos. Pero no es homoerótico.  _

Excepto que sí lo es. 

―Guay ―dice, dándose cuenta de que se ha perdido un poco en las nubes. Ella lo nota, pero le sonríe a sabiendas. Es consciente de que se va a volver loco por eso, por el hecho de que tuviera algo que decir en relación a Steve y la sexualidad pero que nunca sabrá. 

A no ser, por supuesto, que se lo pregunte al mismo Steve.

Lo cual, posiblemente no sería incómodo si se hubieran conocido en un bar, o incluso en Starbucks, en cualquier sitio normal para conocerse. Pero en esta situación, donde todo es, como mínimo, un poco incómodo, se encuentra más allá del territorio de lo incómodo. 

―Lo es, ¿verdad? 

Se ríe, y un cliente entra preguntando si han cerrado (lo que, claramente, no han hecho porque la puerta se abría colega, y el cartel decía  _ Abierto _ ). Natasha dice que no, que no han cerrado y le pregunta que qué es lo que le gustaría tomar. Es genial con los clientes y Bucky se maravilla por ello a la vez que va a la trastienda a por más vasos para reponer. 

Dave está al fondo, haciendo inventario, y mira a Bucky, pero él no le saluda y, por supuesto, Dave tampoco lo hace. Jodido Dave. 

Para cuando ha terminado con los vasos, Nat ha preparado la bebida del cliente, el chico se ha ido y ahora ella le está esperando. 

―Así que, ¿cómo  _ crees _ que te va con la vida de modelo? ―pregunta. Está sonriendo, divertida. Por supuesto que lo está. Él lo estaría, si no se tratase de él mismo.

―Creo que realmente es la carrera para mí ―responde sarcásticamente―. Que le follen a la guitarra. Voy totalmente a por el desnudo. 

Natasha se ríe. 

―A lo mejor puedes ser un guitarrista nudista. Probablemente funcionó en los 70, puede que funcione ahora también. 

―Ojalá ―dice Bucky melancólicamente. 

Después, ve algo en sus ojos, algo serio, a medida que dice: 

―Aún así, en serio, ¿cómo es? ―Está interesada de verdad―. Sé que, en cierto modo, te tendí una trampa, así que quiero asegurarme de que no es algo con lo que estés súper incómodo. Si lo estuvieras, Steve no tendría problemas con dejarlo. 

―¡No! ―niega, un poco apresurado y con ello, se ha dejado totalmente descubierto. 

Nat sonríe y no es una sonrisa ladeada. 

―Quiero decir ―continúa, intentando aclarar su opinión―, no es demasiado incómodo. No me importa. Es un poco extraño, sí, pero esto es Nueva york y somos jóvenes y, sí ―explica, gesticulando de manera imprecisa para capturar el sentido del espíritu juvenil que no los ha abandonado todavía, y la rebelión que acompaña al hecho de estar desnudo. 

―Entiendo y creo que de verdad le está ayudando. Él está... Bueno, ya sabes. ―Es evidente que ella no está tan seria muy a menudo y se da cuenta de que este es su verdadero yo―. Está pasando por un tiempo difícil, como ya dije, y me preocupo por él. Creo que tú eres una buena distracción de todo eso, incluso si es sólo media hora a la semana. 

―Bueno, no creo estar realmente cualificado para ser un  _ terapeuta _ o cualquier otra cosa ―Bucky opina. 

No es lo suficientemente bueno con los sentimientos de la gente ―ni siquiera es bueno con los suyos propios― y no se considera apto para ayudar a alguien a través de una mala racha. Nunca lo ha hecho antes. Algunos de sus compañeros de banda han tenido vidas duras, pero él está ahí para el después. Bucky Barnes nunca ha  _ ayudado _ a nadie antes, no a través del durante, y caer en la cuenta de esto trae consigo la incapacitante firmeza de no ser capaz de hacerlo. No puede ayudar a las personas. Puede tocar la guitarra, puede follar y puede discutir sobre el gobierno. Puede hacer todo eso hasta ponerse azul, pero lo máximo que puede hacer por otras personas es empujar sus sentimientos delicadamente hasta la siguiente persona, la cual está más cualificada para tratar con ellos. 

―No tienes que ser su terapeuta ―dice Natasha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos―. Basta con que seas una distracción, lo que ya eres. No te rayes con eso. ―Le da una mirada cómplice―. Intimida. Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. ―En cuanto dice eso, se da la vuelta de repente―. Dave me llama. ―No lo hace― .  ¿Quieres terminar de reponer aquí fuera? 

No responde hasta que ella se ha ido y después, dice: 

― _ Síp.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que hoy no tengo nada que decir. Excepto que siento que el capítulo sea tan corto y que espero con ansias la fecha de estreno de Homecoming. Quiero ver a mi Spidey >3<  
> Y bueno, ya sabes: deja kudos si te va gustando, comenta lo que te ha parecido... Lo de siempre u.u  
> ¡Hasta otra!  
> F.Freak :) xX


	6. Concepto familiar perdido y una Polaroid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como cuando te pasas los últimos días fuera y se te olvida que tenías que subir capítulo -_-'  
> Este es un capítulo algo más largo, así que espero poder compensar la tardanza y lo corto que fue el capítulo anterior :/  
> ¡Hora de leer!

**Jueves, 7:42pm.**

Está incluido en el orden natural de las cosas que Steve comience a sentir la tirantez familiar tras sus ojos y la opresión en su pecho como síntomas de la enfermedad. Antes, en clase, tuvo que contener la tos todo el tiempo, no queriendo molestar. En el trabajo, intentaba no acercarse mucho a los clientes para hablarles. El día ha ido fatal, porque ahora, a la mierda de espectáculo que es su vida, tiene que añadirle el preocuparse por haber enfermado. ¿Es un resfriado? ¿O es la gripe?

Camina fatigosamente hasta casa y sube las escaleras de la misma manera, limpiándose la nariz con la manga y dejando salir una patética pequeña tos a medida que gira la llave en la puerta. Quiere tumbarse en la cama (en el sofá) y dormir hasta que se sienta mejor, pero en su lugar, tendrá que levantarse en la mañana para hacerlo todo otra vez, probablemente sintiéndose aún peor. Gracias a Dios por la medicina. 

Está hurgando en el cajón de las medicinas, buscando algo de  _ NyQuil _ y encontrándose con que ha alcanzado el final de la caja y sólo le quedan dos pastillas. Tendrá que conseguir algunas mañana por lo  _ menos _ , no puede permitirse faltar al trabajo y necesita ir a clase porque se ha perdido tanto...  _ Mierda.  _

Steve intenta con mucha, mucha fuerza mantenerse con buen ánimo cuando está enfermo. Odia la autocompasión y se niega a caer en eso, se niega a comenzar a pensar en cómo de hundidas en la mierda están las cosas, en cómo su madre murió y en cómo su salud es una mierda y ya respira con dificultad cuando anda a paso ligero a través de dos manzanas. Sí, sería tan fácil autocompadecerse de sí mismo, pero se niega a ello. 

En la cocina, se sirve a sí mismo un vaso de agua mientras Sam está sentado en la mesa con un bol de macarrones con queso.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta al verlo con la caja de  _ NyQuil _ en la mano.

―Probablemente sea sólo un resfriado ―explica Steve siendo que  _ probablemente  _ significa  _ espero que _ . Sam lo sabe y hace un sonido empático. 

―Sé que eso es todo lo que necesitas ahora mismo, pero, ¿quieres que te haga un poco de sopa o algo? 

Steve niega con la cabeza y se traga las pastillas. 

―Estoy bien, posiblemente vaya a dormirme ahora mismo. Esta cosa me da sueño ―tose. 

―Bueno, entonces déjame hacerte té ―insiste, y ya no importa si Steve protesta porque Sam ya se ha levantado y está rellenando la tetera con agua―. Tenemos camomila, ¿te sirve eso?

Steve asiente, coge un trozo de papel del rollo y se suena la nariz con él. 

―Siéntate ―le ordena Sam señalándole una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Él obedece, sentándose y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, inhalando hondo y tosiendo en la expiración. 

―¿Mañana avisarás de que estás enfermo o vas a ser una pequeña mierda cabezona? ―pregunta a medida que rellena la tetera con agua en la pila. 

Steve se ríe ligeramente. 

―¿Tú qué crees?

Sam suspira. 

―Steve... ―dice con un tono de advertencia― Necesitas cuidarte a ti mismo. Tómate algo de tiempo libre. Duerme. Ve la tele. Haz el vago. Dios sabe que te lo has ganado. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo, nadie te juzgará si simplemente te sueltas un poco y te relajas...

―No puedo relajarme, Sam ―replica firmemente―, tengo responsabilidades. Ya no hay nadie que cuide de mí. Soy sólo yo. 

Sam se gira hacia él despacio con una expresión triste en su rostro que profundiza en sus ojos. 

―Tú no piensas eso de verdad ―dice en voz baja―. No puedes pensar que nadie cuida de ti, Steve. 

Se encoge de hombros pero se siente como lo hacía cuando era un niño fanfarroneando en el colegio al que regañaban severamente en el colegio porque « _ no debía decir esas cosas _ ». Sabe que Sam y Nat se preocupan, pero no son parientes y teme que sus contratos algún día se agoten. 

El contrato de su madre jamás se habría terminado. Jamás debería haberlo hecho. 

―Te queremos ―afirma Sam decidido. 

El agua comienza a hervir, haciendo un sonido agitado y burbujeante en la tetera. Sam lo está mirando como si quisiera ver a través de su piel. Steve se siente incómodo y sus párpados comienzan a sentirse pesados. Resopla y vuelve a usar el pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz. 

―Siempre te querremos ―dice, y es una afirmación tan honesta que tiene que darse la vuelta a la vez que la hace, ocupándose a sí mismo poniendo la bolsita de té en la taza. 

Y de alguna manera, es eso lo que convence a Steve de que está diciendo la verdad. Quizás... ellos realmente estarán ahí para él. 

O por lo menos, ahora mismo piensan que lo estarán. 

Pero no es lo mismo. 

No lo será, nunca. 

  
  
  


 

 

**Viernes, 10:43am.**

Bucky se encuentra con Becca cuando se baja del tren en  _ Penn Station _ . Está sonriendo enormemente y ella rueda los ojos por su mirada de cachorrito y lo acerca a sí misma para darle un abrazo. Luego, se quita de encima el equipaje y se lo da a él, preguntándole si lo llevará por ella porque es pesado y tuvo que despertarse antes de que el sol saliera. Es una  _ Jansport _ morada y no duda al colgársela a la espalda; lo mejor de Bucky ahora es que le importa más bien una mierda lo que los desconocidos piensen sobre él, por lo que, si en el instituto podría haberse quejado y dicho que no podía llevar una mochila morada, ahora no le da importancia. Becca cree que puede incluso detectar un poco de delineador bordeando sus ojos. 

La otra mejor parte de Bucky es que se siente culpable como el infierno por dejarla en su sosa y pequeña ciudad con sus padres mientras que él vino a Nueva York, básicamente, sin nunca llamarlos o vistarlos a menos que se vea obligado. La combinación de esas dos hechos, le dejan a él cargando con sus cosas a medida que caminan hacia la calle y les lleva por el camino hacia  _ Sarah Lawrence.  _

Becca está aquí por un fin de semana orientativo. Sus padres le habían recordado en múltiples ocasiones que si Bucky no estaba esperando en la estación a que bajara del tren, debía quedarse allí y llamarle, no intentar llegar al campus por su cuenta. Aparentemente, han olvidado (probablemente porque estaban  _ intentando _ olvidarlo) que ella iba a vivir en esta ciudad dentro de un mes y que Bucky no siempre estaría alrededor para pastorearla desde su residencia hasta el supermercado, clase o, que el cielo no lo permita, algún sitio  _ divertido. _

Tienen que andar varias manzanas hasta  _ Grand Central _ para llegar a la línea de Harlem y coger el metro hasta  _ Yonkers, _ que es donde  _ Sarah Lawrence  _ está. 

―Va a ser un camino largo, ¿tienes hambre? ―pregunta al pasar junto a un puesto que está desprendiendo aroma a perritos calientes, recordándoles a los dos lo hambrientos que está. 

―Estoy muerta de hambre, ¿podemos comer primero?

Bucky la lleva a un  _ Subway _ en el que cada uno ordena su pedido y le dice que pagará él, aun cuando él es quien dejó los estudios y tiene verdaderos gastos. 

―No, Bucky, yo pagaré lo mío ―afirma, sacando su cartera a medida que se acercan a la caja registradora. 

―Siento como si te lo debiera- ―empieza, pero ella le interrumpe con una mano. 

―Perdóname. Me pagarás con detalles jugosos sobre tu vida ―le dice a la vez que le da al cajero su tarjeta. 

Bucky suspira, murmura: ―Eso es lo que temo ―y paga su mitad de la cuenta. 

Se sientan en una mesa y comienzan a comer. 

―Bueno ―comienza Becca con una gran sonrisa―, apenas hay buenos cotilleos en casa ya que todo el mundo se prepara de cara a la universidad. Todos rompen y nadie comienza ninguna mierda porque la gente se está yendo, así que necesito escuchar buenos rumores de ciudad. Suéltalo todo. 

Bucky parece incómodo por un momento, lo que quiere decir que, definitivamente, hay  _ algo _ de interés pasando en su vida; tan sólo tiene que averiguar lo que es. Probablemente tendrá que sacárselo a la fuerza, pero está acostumbrada a ello. Bucky difícilmente es un libro abierto. 

―Pues, la banda va bien. En este momento nos llamamos  _ Bear Paw _ . Me gusta. Es radical, pero no súper radical. Como nosotros. Ya veremos aún así, como que aún estamos buscando nuestra imagen. Hemos estado grabando algunas demos porque Alex tiene un amigo con un estudio de grabación, así que las hemos estado vendiendo después de las actuaciones y hay gente que de hecho las compra. Mola porque continuamos viendo las mismas caras en la audiencia, por lo que la gente está comenzando a tener interés y tenemos unos cuantos cientos de likes en  _ Facebook _ . Habrá que ver lo que pasa, me siento un poco esperanzado pero intento no emocionarme demasiado. Quiero decir, necesitamos un descanso, pero hay tantas bandas en Nueva York, ¿y cuántas han tenido éxito? ―Se encoge de hombros―. De todas formas, apenas sacamos dinero de los bolos y las demos, así que es por eso que trabajo en un  _ Starbucks.  _ Lo cual es aburrido. ―Hace una pausa y después se lanza―. Y mi jefe apesta. 

―Parece desagradable ―dice empáticamente. Espera que lo de la banda funcione para Bucky. 

La música siempre le ha apasionado, incluso cuando estaba en la banda del colegio, y ahora ha dejado lo que podría ser una prometedora carrera en política, o periodismo político, o  _ lo que sea _ , para continuar con su carrera musical. Sospecha que sus padres esperan que lo de la música no funcione, porque están tan en contra a ello y aman tener la razón, pero ella sólo quiere que Bucky sea feliz. Y si un poco de lápiz de ojos y la guitarra le hacen feliz, que así sea. 

―Pero es un medio para el fin ―razona, a lo que Becca asiente de acuerdo―. Entonces, ¿estás nerviosa por la orientación?

Puede ver que está intentando quitarse la atención de encima y lo permite por un momento. 

―Un poco ―admite―. Estoy emocionada, más que nada. He hablado con gente en  _ Facebook _ y me encontraré con ellos. Todos tenemos intereses similares, así que eso es bueno. También habrá comida ahí, y eso siempre es bueno. 

Bucky se ríe. 

―La comida gratis es, fácilmente, lo más remarcable en la universidad. ―Después, se inclina un poco, curioso―. Hablando de..., ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que la universidad deje de ser un tema tabú para mamá y papá?

Becca sonríe de lado. 

―Posiblemente hasta que vuelvas a ir clase y termines tu carrera ―dice, haciendo su mejor imitación de su padre. 

―¡Jesús! ―Bucky se pasa una mano por la cara―. ¿Y cuánto tardarán en aceptar que no soy el sobresaliente chico de banda heterosexual que conocían y amaban?

―Mucho más, probablemente ―responde con sensatez. 

Se siente mal por él. Sus padres piensan que ella es la hija perfecta: es buena en clase y no sabe exactamente lo que quiere hacer todavía, pero va a ir a una buena universidad, y el hecho de que vaya sin declarar es algo de lo que claramente sienten que pueden hacer la vista gorda. Bucky solía ser un hijo perfecto también, pero después abandonó la universidad, se tiró a un tío y todo se fue a la mierda. 

―Aún así te quieren ―dice con sinceridad, y Bucky finge no importarle. 

―¿Hay alguna otra cosa interesante que esté pasando? 

―No realmente ―responde. Becca puede ver que es una mentira por la forma en la que mira directamente al frente y no a ella. 

―¿Voy a tener que sacártelo a la fuerza? ―pregunta desganada―. Porque de verdad que no quiero hacerlo, Bucky. Me gustaría que simplemente me lo contaras. ¿Hay alguien por quien sientas interés? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? 

Bucky niega con la cabeza. 

―No me interesa salir con nadie ―dice, ahora mirándola―. De verdad. Estoy centrado el tema de la música; estoy bastante ocupado con eso y trabajando todo lo que puedo. No tengo mucho tiempo, ni dinero, para gastar en una cita. 

―Suena solitario ―comenta. 

―Suena práctico ―replica. 

Hay un silencio durante unas cuantas manzanas mientras andan. Becca se ajusta a la que pronto será su ciudad y piensa en lo orgullosa que está de que vaya a vivir aquí, lejos de las opiniones sobre envolventes de sus padres y la gente con la que ha crecido, quienes la han guiado hacia una personalidad que no está segura de querer todavía. Ir a la universidad es un tiempo para averiguar quién eres y quién quieres ser, y nadie lo hizo de manera más efectiva que su hermano mayor. Se fue con algo en mente, pero decidió que no le gustaba y tuvo las agallas para  _ cambiarlo _ . Saltó del tren en el que se encontraba porque no estaba loco por alcanzar el destino y Becca piensa que eso es malditamente impresionante. Puede que se lo cuente algún día. 

Bucky solía ser un aburrido chico americano. Salió con algunas chicas de la banda, lo hizo bien en el colegio, consiguió recomendaciones brillantes por parte de varios profesores, se graduó entre el mejor 10% de su clase y entró en una buena universidad de Nueva York. Ahora, tres años más tarde, es un bisexual que dejó los estudios y forma parte de una banda, andando junto a ella con vaqueros rotos, delineador y el pelo despeinado. 

Y le encanta. Siempre lo ha querido y siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de que fuera su hermano, incluso aunque se pelearan un montón, pero ahora piensa que es inspirador también. Está persiguiendo su sueño. Eso mola. Tan sólo espera que sea feliz. 

―Así que, ¿estás bien? ―le pregunta, dándole un codazo―. Estás..., ¿disfrutando la vida? 

Bucky se ríe. 

―Estoy haciendo lo que amo. Es difícil, pero es mucho mejor que Ciencias Políticas. Así que, sí, estoy bien. 

―Bien, pero me niego a creer que no hay nadie en quien no hayas puesto el ojo. 

Puede ver que hay una guerra llevándose a cabo tras sus ojos y finalmente, a medida que entran en  _ Grand Central _ , Bucky dice: ―Bueno, hay un chico pero nunca va a pasar, es sólo una cosa extraña. 

―¿Qué clase de cosa extraña? ¿Es algo del trabajo? 

― _ Nah.  _ Lo cierto es que es amigo de una de mis compañeras de trabajo y yo... le veo de vez en cuando. Es adorable. 

―Ah ―dice sabiendo por donde van los tiros―. ¿Vas a pedirle salir? 

―No sé si le gustan los tíos y mucho menos si le gusto  _ yo.  _

―Es por eso que tienes que invitarlo a salir, Bucky ―dice rodando los ojos. 

―¡No puedo! ―Bucky se ve tan frenético que decide relajarse con él y cambiar de táctica. 

―Pues, ¿invítalo a una actuación? A lo mejor pillas una mejor idea de cómo se siente, y sería darle una pista de que te interesa. 

Bucky considera la idea por un momento y después dice: ―Puede ―prolonga la palabra y no es capaz de ver si realmente va a hacerlo, pero en este punto no puede hacer nada más.

―He hecho todo lo que he podido ―dice alzando las manos―. Si tú no haces nada no será mi culpa, eres un caso perdido. 

Bucky la fulmina con la mirada. Están en la plataforma del tren ahora, esperando el tren que les llevará hacia la parte alta de la ciudad.

―Quizás  _ no _ quiero que te mudes aquí ―dice cruzándose de brazos―. Eres una entrometida. 

―No, una entrometida estaría demandando conocerlo ―dice y después, deja ver un brillo en sus ojos que hace que Bucky de media vuelta y se aleje de ella. 

―¡No pienso volver a hablar contigo nunca jamás! ―dice sin girarse en un tono que le recuerda a cuando ambos eran adolescentes. 

―¡Al menos devuélveme mi mochila! ―exclama y Bucky la deja caer de sus hombros en el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.  _ Hermanos.  _

  
  
  


 

 

**Domingo, 1:05pm.**

Algo bueno, por lo menos, es que Steve está mucho menos enfermo hoy de lo que estaba ayer. Se había preocupado por si se vería obligado a cancelar su sesión con Bucky; de hecho, se  _ obsesionó  _ con ello, cada tos traía más temor, cada pañuelo tirado en la papelera drenaba un poco más la esperanza. Se había dado cuenta de que realmente disfrutaba sus sesiones de dibujo con Bucky. Es atractivo y no es un mal chico tampoco, incluso si es un poco difícil llegar a conocerlo bajo las extrañas circunstancias. 

Planear la sesión, ejecutarla y limpiar después, le mantenía ocupado durante parte del domingo, y los domingos podían ser los peores días. Raramente trabaja los domingos y no hay clase. Es un día de extensión vacía y esa clase de días son peligrosos. Dejan mucho tiempo para pensar y si Steve piensa demasiado, entra en un estado depresivo; sobre todo en los días que su madre solía reservar para él, para ir a la iglesia y luego comer fuera en cualquier lugar, y quizás, ir al parque y observarlo dibujar... Si está encerrado dentro, enfermo, pensará en todo esto y será malo. 

Hay otra razón por la que le emociona levantarse la mañana del domingo con unas fosas nasales más limpias y menos mugre en el pecho, y eso es que Steve, tal y como lo dice Nat, tiene un empalme enorme por Bucky Barnes. 

Es cierto. Bucky es real e increíblemente atractivo. Tiene suerte de poder pasar al menos media hora cada domingo mirando ese cuerpo y recreándolo para mirarlo siempre que quiera a lo largo de la semana. (La cantidad de veces que se aprovecha de eso y mira los dibujos de Bucky es simplemente triste, pero siempre le pone de mejor humor.) Porque los dibujos hasta ahora han estado siendo un poco incómodos, su meta para este es hacer que parezca más  _ familiar _ . Espera poder capturar a Bucky riendo, así que es por eso que tiene su Polaroid en la mesilla de café junto a su caja de pañuelos. Ha quitado las sábanas del sofá en caso de que Bucky quiera volver a sentarse, pero espera que no lo haga. Quiere cambiar la pose y tener a Bucky de pie junto a la ventana, puede que con la luz entrando. 

Natasha está en el estudio de baile y Sam está todavía durmiendo cuando Bucky llama a la puerta. Steve se suena la nariz una última vez, por si acaso y va abrirla. 

―Hola ―saluda con una sonrisa que Bucky le devuelve.

―Hey, lo siento, me he atrasado un poco. 

Steve le echa un vistazo al reloj como si no lo hubiera notado. 

―Oh, está bien, estaba preparándolo todo ―miente. Ha estado arreglando el lugar desde las diez. 

― _ Te estás obsesionando  _ ―le  _ dijo Nat a la vez que se iba, morral en mano.  _

― _ No es la peor cosa sobre la que podría obsesionarme ahora mismo _ ― _ señaló, Natasha frunció el ceño y después asintió.  _

―Guay. No tengo comida hoy, pero oí que te comiste mi donut. ―Está sonriendo ampliamente. 

Steve refunfuña el nombre de Natasha y después dice: 

―Nunca confíes en una bailarina, viven para el cotilleo ―haciendo a Bucky reír. 

― _ Seh,  _ entiendo eso. 

Hay un silencio ligeramente incómodo y Steve se hace a un lado, indicándole con un gesto a Bucky que entre, cosa que hace. En seguida ve la Polaroid sobre la mesilla y se acerca a ella para cogerla. 

―¡Oh, genial! Realmente tienes una de estas. 

―Sí, vienen bien para este tipo de cosas ―dice, uniéndosele para mirar la cámara―. Esperaba poder tomar una foto de ti riendo, hablando o algo y después apoyarla en el caballete mientras tú pones una pose como si estuvieras riendo aunque no tienes que estar haciéndolo todo el rato. 

―Eso sería agotador ―dice de acuerdo a él― a no ser que tengas un montón de chistes realmente buenos. 

―Lo siento, sólo soy gracioso durante quince minutos como mucho. ―Eso hace reír a Bucky, por lo que Steve se siente orgulloso y ríe también. 

―Natasha me dijo que me asegurara de no pasar más de quince minutos seguidos contigo porque te vuelves aburrido como el infierno después de eso ―responde, devolviéndole la cámara. 

Se la pone a la altura de la cara, mirándolo a través del visor. 

―Levanta la barbilla ―le dice y él lo hace, todavía sonriendo. 

―Ahora tienes que hacerme reír ―comenta, cambiando su expresión por un tembloroso ceño fruncido. 

―Vale, uhm... ¿Qué hacen tres huevos en el desierto?

―¿Qué?

―¡Una sombra de tres pares de huevos! ―exclama y Bucky suelta una carcajada, entonces, él también se ríe y la risa de Bucky se vuelve aún más genuina.  _ Click _ .

Steve baja la cámara. 

―Perdón, ese era el más soso que me sabía y probablemente queda mucho mejor escrito...

―Tienes futuro en la comedia ―le dice con un gesto muy serio en su rostro. 

―Bien ―comienza a la vez que la fotografía sale de la cámara―, porque esto del arte es tan agotador. Estos modelos están siempre pidiendo entretenimiento. ―Comienza a agitar la foto y Bucky le echa un vistazo de cerca, interesado. 

―Solían tener Polaroids en las ferias de mi colegio, ya sabes, para hacernos fotos con Santa y todo eso, y acostumbrabamos a tener todas las de mi hermana Rebecca , Santa y yo a lo largo de los años.

―Suena adorable ―comenta Steve, sin tener tiempo para arrepentirse por haberlo dicho antes de que Bucky diga estar de acuerdo. 

―Sí, era realmente adorable. ―Y luego, de repente, se está quitando la camiseta―. ¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?

―Uh ―Steve hace un gesto en dirección a la ventana, observando todavía  la foto aparecer para simplemente para no tener que mirar a Bucky. 

―Buena idea ―señala caminando hacia allí y quitándose el cinturón a la vez―. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

―Nat está en clase de baile, Sam, dormido, pero lo más seguro es que no entre. El trabajo lo tiene agotado, así que posiblemente duerma hasta que alguien lo despierte. 

―Genial ―dice, dejando caer sus pantalones. 

Steve le da la vuelta al caballete y aferra la foto a él. Verdaderamente es una imagen preciosa; la risa de Bucky es tan auténtica. Espera poder capturarla en el papel, si lo consigue, este será mejor que los dos primeros juntos. 

Cuando alza la vista de nuevo, Bucky está desnudo. 

―Vale ―empieza, aclarándose la garganta y alcanzando un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz otra vez.  _ Esto no es sexy, Rogers _ ―. Lo siento, me estoy recuperando de un resfriado. 

Bucky se encoge de hombros. 

―Está bien, es sólo una prueba de que eres humano, lo cual necesitaba. ―No tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa. Mira a Bucky durante un momento y este después se despeja la garganta―. Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

«Es sólo una prueba de que eres humano, lo cual necesitaba.»  _ ¿Qué? _

―Uh, quizás, ¿puedes apoyar una mano en el alféizar ? ―sugiere intentando forzar a su mente de vuelta al engranaje.  _ Esto es para clase, Rogers, un proyecto en el que necesitas buena nota.  _

Bucky pone la mano donde le ha indicado y le mira. Se ve jodidamente bonito. 

―Sí, bien ―asiente―. Alza un poco la barbilla. ―Mira entre la foto y él―. Vale. Bien. Quédate así.

Comienza a dibujar, yendo de abajo hacia arriba esta vez. ¿Y cómo unos  _ pies _ pueden ser tan singularmente atractivos? Steve nunca entendió el tema del fetiche con los pies, pero puede ver que Bucky tiene buenos pies; buen  _ todo. _

La luz del mediodía pasa a través de la ventana. Están en pleno verano, así que la luz es amarilla y cálida, sin filtro; brilla en su piel y le transforma desde un chico normal y atractivo, en algo totalmente diferente. No es difícil volverlo una obra de arte porque ya lo es. 

―Te pareces al David ―dice calladamente en su tono de concentración.

―¿Quién? ―pregunta, claramente tratando de mantenerse quieto. 

―Ya sabes, la estatua, El David. Te pareces a él. 

Bucky se vuelve a reír. 

―¿Crees que la gente hará cola para ver mi entrepierna dentro de cientos de años?

―Podría ser. Hacen cola para ver la de Napoleón. 

―¿Qué? ―Los ojos de Bucky se agrandan―. ¡No lo hacen! ¿Qué?

―A lo mejor estoy pensando en otra persona ―murmura Steve, aún concentrado, y Bucky no responde, pero se promete a sí mismo que lo buscará en google más tarde. 

Steve intenta hacer el tono de este dibujo más claro. Está menos rígido, haciendo que sea menos preciso, intentando en su lugar capturar la esencia de su risa. Le hace reír unas cuantas veces más para poder coger bien el ángulo de sus hombros y pecho. 

(Más chistes malos son utilizados, incluyendo «¿Qué le dice un pez a otro?  _ Glup, glup _ .», «¿Por qué la vaca se compró una radio? Porque quería escuchar  _ múusica _ .», o «¿Por qué las focas siempre miran hacia arriba? Porque es donde están los focos.»)

Aún así, la polla de Bucky aún luce extraña, dibujada con rigidez, e intenta no mirar ahí demasiado. Está medio dura todo el rato, lo nota y lo dibuja así mismo. Cree que le añade algo al dibujo, incluso si no es la verdad de la situación. 

Cuando termina, le sonríe a Bucky y se estira. 

―¡De acuerdo! Creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy. 

―¿Puedo verlo? ―pregunta acercándose para rodear el caballete sin esperar por el permiso. Cuando lo ve, sus ojos se agrandan―. Wow ―dice en un suspiro. Realmente no había querido ver los otros, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo como para verse a sí mismo desnudo, dibujado a través de los ojos de alguien más, pero esto es precioso. Puede decir que Steve se siente cómodo haciendo esto por la manera en que sus trazos se funden casi sin quererlo, de un modo familiar―.  Eres verdaderamente bueno, Steve ―halaga.

De alguna manera, en blanco y negro, ha conseguido capturar exactamente cómo se sentía, un poco cachondo, riendo y a medio camino de hundirse en su crush por Steve Rogers. Y si lo ha logrado capturar, entonces seguramente lo sepa. 

―Gracias ―dice Steve, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y es eso lo que empuja a Bucky, aún desnudo como el día en el que nació, a decidirse por hacer lo que Becca le dijo. 

―Estoy en un grupo. Y tenemos una actuación el jueves por la noche. ¿Querrías, quizás, venir a vernos? No te sientas obligado, pero Natasha está invitada también. 

De pronto, se siente nervioso y se pregunta por qué demonios decidió preguntarlo. Esto es sólo una  _ cosa rara _ , no importa lo íntimos que los dibujos parezcan. Debería estar avergonzado, no debería estar pidiéndole pasar más tiempo con él. Coge su ropa interior del suelo y se la pone con prisa, todo mientras escucha a Steve tartamudear una respuesta. 

―¡Oh, uh, wow! ¿El jueves por la noche? Uh, tengo que ver si tendré que trabajar. 

Bucky se siente como un completo idiota, pero al menos ahora lleva su ropa interior. Normalmente es  _ bueno _ en esto, de hecho es alguien tranquilo cuando está totalmente vestido y hablando con alguien en un par con unas cuantas bebidas para hacer que se suelte. 

―No tienes por qué ―dice rápidamente―. Quiero decir, está bien. No te preocupes por ello. Olvida que he preguntado. No somos tan buenos. 

―¡Estoy seguro de que lo sois! ―exclama Steve―. ¡De verdad que quiero ir! Sólo déjame revisar mi horario de trabajo y te enviaré un mensaje si puedo ir, ¿vale! 

―Vale ―Bucky ya puede ver el mensaje de  _ lo siento, no puedo ir _ ―. Tan sólo házmelo saber. O no. No importa. 

Steve parece un poco herido por ello y Bucky siente náuseas por la montaña rusa que está siendo esta conversación. 

―No es que no quiera que vengas ― _ Jesucristo, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? _ ―, es sólo que si estás ocupado no tienes que preocuparte por hacerte un hueco. 

Ahora tiene puestos los pantalones y se está poniendo la camiseta. Nunca se ha vestido tan rápido en su vida, ni siquiera cuando le piden que se vaya después de despertarse en el apartamento de un extraño, o cuando se despierta en su propia cama dándose cuenta de que llega tarde al trabajo. 

―Vale, bien, te lo diré más tarde hoy ―promete. Bucky le da las gracias, Steve se las da a él y después se va, sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento que cubre cualquier ápice de felicidad que pudiera haber sentido sobre el dibujo que Steve le había hecho. 

El arrepentimiento desaparece cuando le llega un mensaje antes de que hubieran pasado quince minutos. 

**_Steve:_ ** _ Hey, puedo ir! Dónde y cuándo? Puede venir Sam también? El va a donde quiera que vaya Nat >< _

Bucky sonríe y le envía la información, pero solo siente alivio por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que esto significa que tendrá que decirles a los chicos quien es Steve y cómo es que se conocen el uno al otro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones? ¿No? ¿Nada? D:  
> Okay :'c  
> Espero de todos modos que te haya gustado el capítulo y si por casualidad te da por comentar (o dejar un simple kudo), bienvenido seas :D  
> F.Freak :) xX
> 
>  
> 
> PD: ni os imagináis lo mucho que me cuesta no "corregir" los mensajes que los personajes mandan a lo largo de la historia. ¡Las tildes! ¡¡La puntuación!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	7. Canciones irónicas y púas caídas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, publico con un día de retraso. O sea, creo que dije que no editaría porque esta había sido mi primera traducción y le tenía mucho cariño para hacer eso además de que quería tenerlo ahí como recordatorio de lo que he evolucionado en estos años (y si no lo dije, pues ya sabes, esa era mi intención), pero es que al echarle un vistazo rápido empecé a ver error tras error, y cosas que no me gustaban cómo estaban traducidas y... Bueno, resumiendo, he "reescrito" la mitad del capítulo.  
> Es... posible que notes la diferencia (o no, ¡quién sabe!), así que.  
> Eso.  
> Lee.  
> Si quieres, claro. Nadie te obliga. Y... será mejor que me calle ya.

**Jueves, 7:07am.**

Cuando Steve le cuenta que Bucky le ha invitado a una de sus actuaciones, Natasha finge estar sorprendida. Por supuesto que no lo está. Ni en lo más mínimo. Está claro que Bucky tiene algo por Steve y es aún más claro que Steve le corresponde.

Se lo dice a Sam la mañana del día del show mientras se sientan a desayunar. Steve está aún dormido en el sofá y ellos en la cocina, ambos teniendo que ir a trabajar temprano. Están hablando en bajo, sin querer despertar a Steve porque todavía está recuperándose del catarro de la semana pasada e incluso aunque no lo estuviera, se merece todas las horas de sueño que pueda tener.

Los dos lo oyen en mitad de la noche, deambulando por el apartamento. Algunas mañanas se encuentran para encontrar que toda la vajilla ha sido lavada, que las encimeras ha sido limpiadas, o que el desorden de la mesilla de café ha sido arreglado. Desearían que Steve los despertara si se levantara en medio de la noche y necesitara compañía, pero saben que no pueden hacer que les pida ayuda si está obstinadamente en contra.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo es la actuación? ―pregunta Sam con la boca llena de _Lucky Charms, el desayuno de los campeones._

―Esta noche ―responde Nat―. Y Dios, Sam, Bucky está _tan_ interesado en Steve que es ridículo.

―¿Crees que dirá algo mañana?

Natasha se encoge de hombros.

―No lo sé. Tengo un pequeño dilema y ya que tú, a parte de Steve obviamente, eres mi brújula moral en cuanto a... básicamente todo, necesito que me digas si me equivoco al no decirle una... muy importante pieza de información que tengo.

Se está refiriendo, desde luego, al hecho de que a Bucky le gustan los hombres, cosa que le contó a ella cuando le preguntó la otra noche. No se lo ha dicho a Steve y no sabe si debería sacarlo del armario frente a Steve, incluso si lo hiciera en bajito, incluso cuando sabe que él no se lo contaría a nadie.

Sam se ríe un poco.

―Nat, lo juro por Dios, en ocasiones juegas tus cartas demasiado cerca a tu corazón. ¿Qué es esa información?

―Me contó que es bi ―dice silenciosamente ― y no creo que se lo haya dicho a Steve. Es decir, quizás simplemente no lo ha mencionado, o fuera raro para ellos decir algo, pero no quiero sacarlo si no quiere que lo haga...

Sam la está escuchando, asintiendo lentamente al mismo tiempo. Cuando no la está molestando sobre algo estúpido, la toma en serio y ella no sabe qué es lo que le gusta más. No mucha gente la ha tomado en serio por quien realmente es. La mayoría le tiene miedo porque tiene una presencia intimidante y una vez que la gente la tacha de ser todo bordes afilados, no quieren ver nada más.

―¿Y piensas que, si se lo contaras a Steve, aun cuando Steve no le diría a Bucky que se lo contaste, él lo sabría y eso sería traicionar a Bucky?

Natasha lo confirma con un movimiento de cabeza y Sam lo considera por un momento.

―No estoy seguro. ―Le echa un vistazo al sofá con Steve durmiendo de una forma que está fuera del campo de visión―. Le alegraría el día saberlo, pero si Bucky quiere que lo sepa, estoy seguro que se las arreglará para ello. ―Natasha frunce el ceño.

―¿Y si nunca se lo dice?

Sam se encoge de brazos.

―Entonces esto tendrá que ser tu pequeña telenovela, en la que tú conoces la información clave que Janice ha estado ocultándole a Ricky y las temporadas pasarán, y todo el mundo se enterará lentamente pero Ricky seguirá sin tener ni puta idea y después, Janice se lo dirá finalmente entre lágrimas mientras Ricky esté tumbado en su camilla de hospital, muriendo de una enfermedad terminal.

A Natasha se le escapa una sonrisa pero le golpea el brazo.

―Cierra el pico ―le dice, terminándose su tostada y poniéndose en pie―. ¿No tienes un sitio en el que estar?

 

 

 

**Jueves, 9:23pm.**

Van a salir en siete minutos y los compañeros de banda de Bucky están terminándose sus cervezas pre-actuación. Bucky suele unírseles porque destensa el fuerte nudo de nervios de su estómago, pero esta noche tiene miedo de estar de cualquier modo menos sobrio; al menos al principio.

Bucky lleva alternando entre seguridad y miedo todo el día. Se lió con las bebidas de varias personas en el _Starbucks_ porque no podía concentrarse pensando en lo que le diría a sus compañeros sobre quién es Steve. Por una parte, quiere ser honesto con ellos y puede que no crean que sea _tan_ raro... Pero por otro lado, es totalmente extraño y se reirán de él por ello. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Aún así, no puede simplemente mentir y no presentarles a Steve. No quiere que sienta que se avergüenza de él. Además, querrá hablar con Steve entre las partes y después de que hayan terminado, dándole razones para que quiera quedarse.

Mark está hablando sobre una chica, _«una puta zorra»_ , que le ha destrozado el corazón y que ha hecho que deje el amor para el resto de su vida, según él. Bucky desearía que simplemente dejara ya esa mierda y así lo dice, por lo que Todd le choca los cinco a través de la mesa.

―Siempre podemos contar con Bucky el Sobrio para decir lo que piensa ―afirma.

―Sí, ¿qué pasa, Buck, por qué no bebes esta noche? Lo hiciste bien el viernes por la noche, no necesitas estar sobrio para no arruinarlo. Estoy seguro que lo de esa vez fue sólo una anomalía o algo.

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco pero se alegra de que sus compañeros de banda sean perceptivos a veces. Incluso si Alex está equivocado sobre su motivación tras esta acción particular. Le hace pensar que _quizás_ entenderían toda la cosa del modelo nudista... Pero en cuanto piensa en las palabras _modelo nudista_ , sabe que no lo harán.

―Sí, lo sé. Simplemente quiero hacerlo bien. Invité a algunos amigos.

―¿Invitaste a unos amigos? ―Todd pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le impactara que Bucky tuviera amigos.

―Sí, amigos, gente que pasa tiempo contigo por voluntad propia porque disfrutan de tu compañía y no porque están en una banda contigo ―responde con cara de póker.

Todd suelta un duro «¡JA!» y después pregunta:

―¿Quiénes son?

―Una chica del trabajo y su especie de novio supongo, y uno de sus otros amigos ―explica. No es mentira. Él sencillamente no tiene por qué divulgar _toda_ la verdad.

―Guay ―comenta Todd, asintiendo―. ¿Y quieres estar sobrio para ellos...?

―Beberé después de la primera parte ―afirma decididamente. No quiere joder esto.

Es real y sorprendentemente importante. No le había gustado nadie tanto en mucho tiempo. En el instituto estuvo «enamorado» de una chica llamada Maddie que estaba en su clase de Nivel Avanzado. Se sentaban el uno junto al otro y se susurraban chistes y comentarios, e incluso aunque Bucky saliera con otras personas, aún pensaba en Maddie en el fondo. Que le demanden, era un maldito estudiante de instituto. Cuando perdió la virginidad en su coche después de una competición de bandas en su penúltimo años, fue con una flautista llamada Casey, pero por la mañana, al sentarse en la iglesia, se preguntó cómo habría sido reservarse para Maddie.

De hecho, nunca salió con ella, nunca hizo ningún movimiento en absoluto. La cosa es que no podía ni siquiera pensar en flirtear con ella. Todos sus amigos estaban perplejos por ello porque ligaba sin problemas con otras personas y salía con un montón de chicas variando el nivel de éxito: una de sus relaciones duró tres días antes de que lo fastidiara diciendo algo sin darse cuenta de que fue grosero; hubo otra que duró seis meses antes de que comenzara a irritarle todo lo que la chica decía y acabara con ello. A lo largo de todo eso, continuó bromeando en clase con Maddie sin nunca mover ficha.

Tras la graduación, se fue a Berkeley y siete meses más tarde, una foto de su anillo de compromiso apareció en su tablero de noticias de _Facebook_ junto con las palabras _«DIJE QUE SÍ!!!!!!!!»._ Había 167 me gustas. Bucky Barnes no era uno de ellos.

Está pensando vagamente sobre Maddie, Steve, y cómo no quiere estancarse en él durante años y terminar pasando a través de su página de _Facebook_ viendo fotos de su boda, mientras está bebiendo directamente de una botella de ron y emborrachándose progresivamente al mismo tiempo que se vuelve cada vez más miserable por cómo nunca tuvo nada con significado.

(Se colgó un vídeo del mejor discurso y cuando el hombre dijo «Después de medio año ya sabía que Brad había encontrado algo realmente significativo con Maddie y encontrar algo así es como dar con una mina de oro. Bromas aparte, estoy verdaderamente feliz de que se hayan casado, incluso si esto significa que Brad posiblemente no vaya a ser muy gracioso mucho más». Bucky no quiso demonizar o juzgar a Brad, pero que le jodan a ese niño rico que piensa que puede atarse a la mejor chica que hay alrededor antes de que nadie pudiera conseguirla. _A lo mejor_ , pensó Bucky estando ebrio, o puede que lo hubiera dicho en alto, _podría haber movido mi maldita ficha, ¡pero no! ¡Alguien tuvo que ponerle un jodido anillo!)_

Está pensando en todo esto cuando Steve Rogers camina a través de la puerta viéndose como un jodido milagro sin llevar gafas, con el pelo cayéndole en la cara, una camisa de cuadros abierta con las mangas envueltas a la altura del codo que revela una camiseta blanca, vaqueros y _Converse_ de tiro alto negras. Bucky quiere correr hasta él y besarlo ahí mismo.

En vez de eso, levanta su mano en un saludo.

Natasha lo localiza, Bucky ni siquiera había reparado en ella y Sam entrando junto a Steve, está tan absorto en lo completamente adorable y devastador que se ve. ¿Cómo se las arregla para hacerlo? No puede decidirse entre si quiere abrazarlo o follárselo.

Nat le devuelve el saludo y se acerca, encaminando hacia allí a los chicos.

―¡Hey! ―exclama con una sonrisa.

Él le sonríe de vuelta y se levanta. Todd, Alex y Mark les están observando, asimilando la presencia de Natasha y no notando realmente a Sam o Steve detrás de ella. Bucky puede verlo en sus ojos y se siente molesto con ellos por no darse cuenta de que Steve es claramente el foco principal aquí.

―¡Hey, chicos, me alegra un montón que hayáis venido!

―Está bien poder conocerte finalmente ―comenta Sam―. Lo siento por llegar un poco tarde, este de aquí ―señala a Steve con el pulgar― no podía escoger un conjunto.

Steve agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

―Yo sólo no estaba seguro de qué era lo más apropiado... ―murmuró―, y todo tiene manchas de pintura ―dice mirando a Bucky con _esos ojos._

―Bueno, te ves genial ―le asegura, ganándose una mirada cómplice por parte de cinco pares de ojos. _Mierda_. Definitivamente sus compañeros de banda lo saben ahora y hasta el momento sólo le ha dicho cuatro palabras.

Está hundido hasta el fondo.

―Vamos a por algunas bebidas ―avisa Natasha. Toca la mano de Sam con la suya propia pero no se la coge, después se da la vuelta y se va hacia la barra.

―Buena suerte ―dice Steve, dándole una sonrisa a Bucky y después a sus compañeros de banda.

―Gracias ―le responde con una sonrisa estúpida y todo, y siente como si fuera lo más soso que jamás ha dicho.

_Espabila, Barnes. Que esta vez llevas ropa._

Steve se gira y sigue a sus amigos, y Bucky vuelve a sentarse para ver las sonrisas de sus amigos.

―Oh Dios mío ―Mark es el que comienza―, ese chico tan pequeño y delgado te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

―Sí, sí, es _súper_ obvio. Lo que vosotros digáis ―murmura, intentando restarle importancia. Después alcanza la bebida de Alex y pega un buen trago. Estaba equivocado. No puede hacer esto sobrio. No quiere estar tenso como si fuera un muelle listo para brincar toda la noche―. Vayamos ahí arriba. Son las nueve y media. ―Se levanta y se va hacia el escenario.

 

 

Bucky. Está. Bueno.

Esto es algo que Steve ya sabía por haberlo visto desnudo, pero algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta es que Bucky estaría incluso aún más bueno sobre una pequeña plataforma elevada en un club, sujetando una guitarra, llevando una camiseta de los _Kinks_ y vaqueros rotos. No son pitillos, precisamente _,_ pero _Dios_ qué cosas tan buenas hacen por él.

Steve le está observando con la boca abierta, sentado en una mesa no tan cerca del frente como para que parezca raro, pero tampoco demasiado lejos. Hay gente agrupada en las mesas a su alrededor, puede que unas veinte o treinta personas y todas ellas están sosteniendo bebidas y hablando los unos con los otros mientras la banda se prepara para tocar.

―¿Sabíais que solían llamarse _Fusion of the Empty Goose_? ―les dice Steve a Sam y Nat que están sentados a su derecha. 

Sam suelta una carcajada antes de decir que Steve se lo acaba de inventar, seguro.

―Lo juro por mi vida ―defiende Steve, haciendo la cruz sobre su pecho con seriedad―. Me lo contó él.

―¿Estaba intentando impresionarte? ―pregunta Natasha dudosa, echándole un vistazo a Bucky quien está enredando con los pedales del suelo a la vez que el vocalista se acerca al micrófono.

―Hola a todos, ¡saltémonos la intro y toquemos algo de música!

Hay un pequeño vitoreo y justo entonces, Bucky alza la mirada y mira directamente a Steve. La sonrisa que le da antes de comenzar los primeros punteos cortos de una canción es enorme.

Su pecho se tensa tanto que cree que le puede estar dando un ataque de asma y, ¿no sería eso un giro inesperado? _Siento haber tenido que irme, Bucky, tu sonrisa me robó el aliento. Literalmente. Har har._

 _Bear Paw_ comienza a tocar, encontrando su ritmo y comodidad sin problemas. Son buenos. Están a medio camino entre el indie y el rock; le gusta. Lo cierto es que le escucha casi de todo, habiendo sido su madre la que lo introdujo a todos esos géneros. Se crió con artistas infantiles como Raffi y Tom Chapin, y ella le enseñó canciones que podían cantar juntos, uniendo su pequeña y angelical voz con la fuerte y segura de su madre. Eran canciones de la infancia de ella, cuando vivía con sus abuelos después de que sus padres hubieran muerto en un bombardeo en Irlanda a principios del conflicto de Irlanda del Norte. Algunas de las canciones que le enseñaba a Steve estaban en gaélico mientras que otras eran canciones escocesas de sus años de universidad en Edimburgo. Y otras eran todavía de cuando estaba en sus veinte y sus treinta, viviendo en Nueva York después de haber conocido a un estadounidense en Edimburgo, caer locamente enamorada de él y seguirlo hasta América. Ese hombre se fue a la Guerra del Golfo poco después y nunca conoció a su hijo.

Steve sacude su cabeza un poco, fijando sus ojos en Bucky. No quiere ponerse triste a sí mismo. Se supone que esta va a ser una buena noche.

Bucky parece estar concentrado, con la lengua asomando entre sus labios mientras mira a su guitarra primero y a uno de sus compañeros después, para luego alzar la vista hacia la audiencia. Sus ojos se posan en Steve bastante a menudo y cada vez que lo hacen, su corazón pega un salto. Seguro que solo está tratando de ser educado mirándolo porque lo invitó, pero... Bueno, esto nos lleva a la pregunta del millón: ¿por qué lo invitó a él?

A lo mejor es porque Bucky quiere que sean amigos. Es decir, amigos de verdad, cosa con la que Steve no tiene ningún problema. No es como si estuviera hasta las orejas de amigos ni nada, con Sam y Nat siendo los más cercanos. Bueno, también habría que añadir a Tony, su mejor amigo del instituto con el que todavía habla a veces; incluso cuando él está en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts haciendo Dios sabe qué.

Aún así, ninguno de estos amigos son personas por las que se sienta seriamente atraído (aunque si Natasha o Sam se ofrecieran, no cree ser una persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que no). Tampoco está seguro de si Bucky y él podrían pasar del tema de posar desnudo a tener una amistad normal. Está claro que Bucky piensa que sí por cómo lo ha invitado a verlos actuar a él y a su banda. Y a lo mejor tiene razón y  _pueden_ ser amigos, pero Steve simplemente está pensándolo demasiado.

El grupo de Bucky toca ocho canciones en la primera parte. Sus canciones originales son algo depresivas y en definitiva, concretas. Aún así, le alegra ver que tocan mayoritariamente cosas que han compuesto ellos mismmos. La mayoría de las bandas no lo hacen, haciendo difícil ver quiénes son realmente. La primera canción es un cover muy bueno de _Mr. Brightside_  que logra animar a todo el local. La segunda es original y habla de perder tu virginidad en el asiento trasero de un coche. Tiene buena letra y le gusta. La tercera es un cover de _Stressed Out_ de _Twenty One Pilots_ muy bien hecho también. Las canciones cuarta y quinta van de desamores y para ser sinceros, se parecen mucho la una a la otra. Si no hubieran hecho una pausa entre las dos para que Mark dijera algo sobre el amor, habría pensado que eran una sola canción. Aún así, es buena y Bucky toca muy bien.

En la quinta, Bucky tiene un sólo que dura sesenta segundos exactos y los tres intercambian miradas atónitas. La sexta va de no ser entendido lo cual recuerda mucho al típico drama adolescente, pero no es como si Steve pudiera decir que no se siente identificado con algunas partes. La séptima canción es de _Coldplay ._  Sam y Natasha se pasaron todo el rato intentando adivinar qué canción era sólo para que al final los dos resultaran estar equivocados. (Era _Yellow_ y Bucky mantuvo la parte de la guitarra perfecta, incluso aunque no sea terriblemente difícil.) La octava denuncia lo jodida que está la generación actual y cómo esto es culpa de los padres. Logra ser divertido de algún modo y Steve se ríe bastante. 

Mientras tocan, se termina su cerveza y pide una sidra para continuar con ella. El alcohol se le sube a la cabeza con facilidad, así que para cuando _Bear Paw_ se toma un descanso, ya está un poco achispado.

Tras dejar su instrumento y dirigirse a la barra para conseguirse una bebida, Bucky se acerca para sentarse en la mesa de Steve. Está sonriendo y algo sudado por los focos y el esfuerzo general que supone actuar.

―¡Habéis estado genial! ―les felicita Steve, intentando no ser demasiado efusivo o parecer raro, pero sin dejar de estar entusiasmado de la manera apropiada.

―¡Gracias! ―Bucky toma un trago de su cerveza―. Me alegra que te guste. ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorita hasta ahora?

―¡La última sobre mandar a la mierda a los abuelos! ―exclama Sam.

Él también está a medio camino de conseguir una borrachera. Tanto es así, que durante la quinta canción intentó  juguetear con los pies de Steve pensando que eran los de Nat.

―Oh, _¿Fuck the Baby Boomers (and the so-called Greatest Generation)/Que les jodan a los Baby Boomers (y a la tan llamada Gran Generación)_? ―pregunta en una risa―. Sí, de verdad, ¡que les jodan! ¿Piensan que porque vivieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Depresión y esa mierda pueden decirnos que no lo tenemos difícil? ―Da otro sorbo―. ¡Que les den!

Puede que Steve se ría un poco demasiado fuerte por eso y Bucky enseguida dirige su atención hacia él.

―¿Cuál fue tu favorita?

―No lo sé. Como que me gustó la segunda que tocasteis.

Por un instante hay algo, un destello extraño que pasa por los ojos de Bucky, pero lo hace tan rápido que Steve no lo pilla. Bucky asiente y después explica:

―Esa se llama _Maybe We Should Have Found a Bed/ Quizás Deberíamos Haber Encontrado una Cama_.

―No sentí que esa fuera la moraleja de la canción ―dice Steve con el ceño fruncido.

―Yo no escogí el título ―se defiende encogiéndose de hombros, pero está claro que piensa lo mismo cuando sus ojos le traicionan sobre el borde del vaso cuando se lo lleva de nuevo a los labios.

―¿La escribiste tú? ―pregunta Natasha interesada.

―Colaboramos ―afirma Bucky con aparente indiferencia.

Definitivamente la compuso él. 

Steve piensa por un momento mientras hay un silencio en la mesa. Entonces, Bucky supuestamente perdió su virginidad en el instituto a juzgar por la parte que decía: _«Junior year had me staring down the thirty yard line, Could never get you off my mind/ El penúltimo año me tuvo mirando hacia la línea de las treinta yardas, jamás podía sacarte de mi mente»._

―Algunas cosas están un poco exageradas ―Bucky explica tras un momento―, pero eso es el arte. Como lo que hiciste tú con ese dibujo del domingo al convertirme en un maldito dios griego.

Steve se ríe porque _«No fui yo quien hizo eso, Bucky. Simplemente soy bueno capturando vida»_. En cuanto eso sale por su boca puede ver a Sam y a Nat intercambiando miradas a su lado. Bucky, en cambio, apoya los codos en la mesa y sacude la cabeza.

―Quizás tenga que dibujarte, aunque probablemente sea sólo un pequeño _stickman_ y no te haría justicia.

―Bueno, soy delgado ―señala encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Bucky se ríe.

―No tanto.

Antes de que pueda responder (porque está demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar si realmente están tonteando, o si tan solo él _piensa_ que lo están. Todavía no sabe siquiera si a Bucky le interesan los hombres), Bucky recuerda algo:

―¡Oh! Busqué la cosa esa de Napoleón. No está en ningún sitio por internet.

―¿Qué cosa de Napoleón? ―pregunta confundido.

―Lo de la polla de Napoleón. No encontré nada. Aunque, encontré montones de sitios en los que la gente especulaba sobre que tenía un sólo testículo. La gente también decía lo mismo de Hitler.

―¿Por qué? ―Arruga la nariz.

―No lo sé. Personalmente creo que tienes que tener pelotas para invadir Rusia y ambos lo hicieron, ¡pero hey!

Steve se ríe y Natasha aclama lo que ella considera como un muy acertado razonamiento. 

―Oh, y también encontré que hay un museo en Islandia llamado Faloteca Islandesa que tiene expuestos 280 penes y consigue 11.000 visitantes anuales ―añade sonando como un guía turístico.

―Mi tipo de museo ―dice Steve en un tono que es lo suficientemente sugestivo como para mostrar que hay _significado_ ahí y que ese es un claro y alto _«me gustan las pollas»_.

Bucky pestañea por un momento, descolocado, antes de mirar a Natasha. Steve no está muy seguro de por qué, pero no puede pensar en ello y hay puntos blancos nublándole la vista. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? ¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Y si Bucky es total y completamente hetero y todo « _whoa, no homo, hermano_ »? Eso sería terrible por un montón de razones, de las cuales un suspenso en su trabajo de arte es la menor.

Antes de que ese desastroso tren de pensamientos pueda llegar muy lejos de la estación, Bucky responde que también es el suyo como si no fuera la gran cosa, para luego darle una mirada  _muy_ clara a Steve.

Y Steve ―o el alcohol en su organismo, o su alivio, o los tres― asiente y dice:

―Bueno es saberlo.

_Jesús, ¿quién soy?_

Natasha se está partiendo de risa y Sam no puede evitar sonreír de lado. Él le da un codazo en las costillas a Nat para que corte el rollo y ella enseguida hace otra pregunta para redirigir el rumbo de la conversación. 

―Bueno, Bucky, eres realmente bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando?

Esto afortunadamente les lleva a tener una discusión sobre diferentes instrumentos. En algún punto, Sam les cuenta que tocó la flauta travesera en la escuela media, lo que resulta en los otros tres riéndose de él por mucho que Sam insista en que  _«¡No es un instrumento femenino! ¡Estamos en el jodido 2015 y el género es una mentira, de todas formas!»_. Nat golpea la mesa con su puño por ello y los tres se ríen todavía con más fuerza, cuando el bajo posa una mano en el hombro de Bucky.

―Vamos, es hora de volver ahí arriba.

―Voy a tener que recoger un poco después ―dice al levantarse―, pero si os quedáis por aquí, podemos tomarnos una cerveza o algo. ―Su mirada baja al vaso vacío en la mesa del que hasta hace poco había estado bebiendo―. Otra cerveza.

―Puedo ayudar a recoger ―ofrece Steve―. Todos nosotros podemos ―señala a Nat y a Sam también, luego les mira―. Perdón. Acabo de haceros voluntarios.

Ambos le están dedicando una mirada cómplice, con sus risas terminando de apagarse y él estaría molesto, pero está de un humor jodidamente bueno gracias a Bucky.

―Ve. Te estaremos esperando ―dice gesticulando hacia el escenario.

―Gracias, ¡nos vemos luego! ―se despide con una sonrisa y después se dirige al escenario, casi tropezando con una silla en el camino que esquiva en el último minuto y levantando los pulgares por encima de la cabeza para cualquiera que lo haya visto.

 

 

La segunda parte va tan bien como la primera, lo que es un milagro mayor por el que Bucky le agradece a cada deidad en la que puede pensar. Incluso con el alcohol en su sistema, sus dedos vuelan a través del diapasón y rasgan las cuerdas con destreza; la guitarra es una prolongación viva de sí mismo. Le había preocupado no poder concentrarse por la posible distración que supondría tener a Steve entre la audiencia, sentirse observado por sus ojos; pero lo está haciendo. Está siendo brillante. Puede sentirlo. Puede _verlo_ en la manera en que Steve le está observando. Nunca se sintió tan bien durante un bolo. Está en la cima del mundo hasta el punto en el que se siente con ganas suficientes como para levantar la guitarra por detrás de la cabeza y tocarla de espaldas. Se da la vuelta, dándole al público una vista de primera no solo del juego de dedos, sino también de su cúlo y todo eso consigue una enorme ovación. Normalmente no lo hace porque se siente como si estuviera fanfarroneando, pero le da igual en este momento. Quiere que Steve piense que es sexy. _Cosa que puede pensar, ¡porque le van los tíos!_

Casi fue como si lo hubiera dicho. No, espera. Lo _ha dicho_. Y que le den a Natasha por no proporcionarle esa valiosa información. Se pregunta si le habrá contado a Steve algo sobre él mismo para luego llegar a la conclusión de que sí, probablemente es eso lo que ha hecho.

Mientras toca, Bucky se permite disfrutar las luces del escenario, la mirada en el rostro de Steve, el hecho de que él esté aquí, que sea gay y que esté completamente bueno.

_Gracias, Buda._

Esta segunda parte termina demasiado rápido y Bucky desearía que continuara para siempre, pero la música enlatada se apodera de los altavoces del club y él deja la guitarra, girándose hacia los chicos para decirles con una sonrisa enorme lo increíble que ha estado la actuación de esta noche. Ellos también están sonriendo; podían sentirlo. No es sólo él. Ha sido una buena actuación.

―Recojamos y después vayamos a por algo de beber ―dice Todd―, no pienso preocuparme por ningún par de tetas esta noche.

―A diferencia de Bucky ―insinúa Mark alzando las cejas y señalando con la cabeza a Steve, quien se está acercando al escenario.

Bucky le da un golpe a Mark en la barriga y se baja del escenario.

―¡Hey! ―saluda y enseguida se queda embobado con Steve. Su pelo es tan dorado bajo las luces del escenario.

―Eso ha sido realmente bueno ―alaba Steve con sinceridad―. ¿Lo que has hecho de tocar la guitarra sin mirar? ¡Jesús! Buen trabajo, _Jimi_.

Bucky sonríe.

―Asumo que te refieres a Hendrix y no a la forma en la que me llamaba mi padre.

Steve deja salir una risa.

―Obviamente me estaba refiriendo a la manera en la que te llama tu padre, lo de la guitarra no fue _tan_ impresionante y tú siempre has sido como un hijo para mí ―bromea, a lo que Bucky arruga la nariz.

―Oh, Dios, ¡eso es muy inapropiado!

Steve vuelve a reírse y Bucky podría continuar de esta forma el resto de su vida, pero oye un silbido tras de él.

―¡Idos a un hotel! ―grita Todd.

―¡O ayudad a recoger! ―añade Mark.

―Tengo que ayudar ―dice señalándolos con la cabeza―. Pero tú no tienes por qué. Terminaré pronto. Sólo necesitamos desmontar todo, meterlo en las fundas y llevarlo a la trastienda para poder llevarlo a casa.

―¿Os lo lleváis a casa? ―pregunta Steve.

―¿ _Quieres_ tener una furgoneta en la ciudad de Nueva York?

―Supongo que no. ―Ya está subiéndose al escenario―. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sam y Nat suben también, y él insiste en que  _de verdad,_ no tienen que ayudar, pero lo hacen de todas formas. Sam ayuda a Alex a llevarse la batería y ellos dos recogen las guitarras de Bucky y se las llevan de vuelta.

Bucky casi se choca contra una pared porque está observando a Steve llevar la funda de la guitarra y, esa _camiseta_ y esos  _vaqueros..._

Una vez que todo se ha recogido y colocado en la trastienda, Sam y Nat se dirigen a la barra, seguidos de cerca por el resto de la banda. Bucky está a punto de unírseles cuando dice:

―Oh, mira ―y señala una púa caída en el escenario―. Oops. ―Bucky se agacha y la recoge, y está a punto de guardarla en el bolsillo, pero cambia de opinión―. Llevaré esto de vuelta a la trastienda ―dice con coquetería―. ¿Quieres acompañarme? ―Su corazón va a galope con un violento _boomboom boomboom._

―Sí, porque es un camino _tan_ _largo y aterrador_ ―responde Steve riéndose de él, pero Bucky ya está atravesando la puerta y él lo sigue por no ser maleducado.

La canción de heavy metal ―que _posiblemente_ tendrá letra, pero no es discernible― que está sonando ahora de fondo, está amortiguada. Las paredes de la trastienda están pintadas de negro, cubierta de las firmas de cada grupo que ha tocado aquí en rotulador plateado. El equipo está en una esquina, todo guardado y listo para ser llevado a casa más tarde.

Bucky se arrodilla y pone la púa en una de sus fundas de guitarra. La sala está en silencio y el suelo vibra levemente por la música de fuera. Mientras, una estampida está teniendo lugar en los oídos de Bucky a medida que se levanta y se acerca a Steve.

―Me alegro de que hayas venido ―dice suavemente.

El rostro de Steve está inclinado y lo mira con una expresión que es totalmente inconfundible: está expectante, casi como si lo estuviera retando. Está esperando a que Bucky mueva ficha. Se pregunta cuántas copas ha tomado para que se haya envalentonado.

Normalmente, Bucky pediría permiso con un delicado _«¿puedo besarte ahora?»_ , pero no necesita preguntar, no con la mirada que hay en los ojos de Steve en estos momentos. Bucky alza su mano derecha para posarla gentilmente sobre su mejilla y tan pronto como lo toca, se abre una compuerta. De repente hay demasiado espacio entre los dos. Un espacio que elimina rápidamente, sin preocuparse por ir despacio y alargarlo porque es justo lo que han estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas.

Lo besa presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de Steve, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Bucky no está reprimiendo nada, pero en cuanto la mano derecha de Steve se posiciona en su cadera y su otra mano serpentea por su pelo, está claro que él tampoco va a contenerse.

Al principio, el beso es descuidado. Hay demasiada tensión de la que deshacerse como para ser cuidadoso y la boca de Steve sabe a alcohol, pero encuentran su ritmo. Steve está empujándolo hacia atrás. Bucky se mueve a trompicones hasta quedar apoyado en la pared, rompiendo el beso, pero Steve vuelve a pegarse a él y las manos de Bucky en su espalda lo acercan con fuerza, así que enseguida están besándose de nuevo.  

Las caderas de Steve se frotan contra las suyas y Bucky tendrá un problema en un minuto si no bajan el ritmo. Pero no le importa. Lleva queriendo esto demasiado tiempo, lo quería más y más a cada domingo que pasaba con esos labios ligeramente separados en concentración, mirando al caballete, esos brazos y dedos tan finos moviéndose con gracia a la vez que Steve disfrutaba de su elemento.

Bucky jadea un poco cuando le muerde el labio inferior y es eso lo que hace que Steve se separe de él. Bucky no puede decir si ha sido el jadeo o la mordedura en sí. Y sí, la mirada en sus ojos es salvaje y está llena de deseo, pero también hay miedo y conmoción.

Desafortunadamente, la mente de Bucky sigue nublada gracias a los minutos anteriores y aunque se dispone a hablar, a decir algo, no puede pensar en nada antes de que Steve se de la vuelta y salga corriendo de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me odies! Yo no escribí la historia, ¡soy solo una pobre mensajera y...! Vale, ya paro.  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí (y alguna vez te ha dado por leer mis notas) supongo que ya sabrás lo que viene ahora, ¿no? Ya sabes, comenta tu opinión, vota si te ha gustado y, ¡hasta la próxima!  
> F.Freak :) xX


	8. Clint Barton aparece y Starbucks acoge un encuentro incómodo ofrecido por Natasha Romanov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es hora de cambiar el horario de actualizaciones de "Viernes" a "Fines de semana". Sería mucho más concreto. Sep. Es decir, el viernes me puse a editar a conciencia (a la mierda lo de dejarlo como estaba, porque en serio, hay cosas que veo y me pregunto cómo coño pude escribir/traducir esa chapuza -.-'), se me hizo tarde; ayer, simplemente no pude; y hoy, ya, terminé (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Espero que os guste y que la diferencia sea notable y para mejor :D

**Jueves, 11:57pm.**

En la cocina, se escucha una conversación susurrada y frenética. Mientras, Steve está sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo una taza de té que pierde calor de manera constante a pesar del calor de julio que se adentra en el apartamento a través de las ventanas y paredes. Fuera, la noche continúa. Una sirena comienza a sonar y retumba por toda la calle. A Steve le da la impresión de que las emergencias siempre suceden por la noche. 

Su madre murió por la noche. 

― _ Steve  _ ― _ susurró, apretando su mano con todas sus fuerzas, y era patético y triste _ ―.  _ Por favor, cariño, por favor, no estés- _

_ Pero un ataque de tos la interrumpió, logrando quitarle el aire. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de deslizarse hacia la inconsciencia y acabar, finalmente, en la negrura de la nada, la luz del Cielo, la otra vida, o... algo. O. Nada. _

Sus nudillos se ponen blancos alrededor de la taza. No debería pensar en esas cosas. No debería estar pensando en eso ahora, no después de una noche tan buena como esta. No tras haber logrado ver a Bucky tocar ―y lo hizo con  _ tanto  _ talento _.  _ El grupo era realmente bueno y Steve había querido hablar algo más con él y decírselo. Pero ahora, ¿quién sabe si volverá a verlo alguna vez? 

La conversación a murmullos está escalando hasta convertirse en una a tono normal y ahora puede oír las palabras. 

― _ No, _ ¡tenemos que hablar con él! ―insiste Sam―. ¡Tenemos que saber qué demonios pasó para que luego viniera y nos arrastrara a ambos a la calle!

―Tenemos que darle tiempo, obviamente no quiere hablar de ello ―argumenta Nat. 

Los dos tienen razón. Steve necesita hablar de ello. Pero no quiere. No quiere admitir que él y Bucky se besaron, que fue arrebatador e  _ increíble _ , que lo llenó con deseo y que alejó cualquier tipo de malos sentimientos. Que ha sido su mejor noche en mucho tiempo, si no tenemos en cuenta cómo, en estos momentos, está sentado en el sofá, mirando a la pared. Si no tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que huyó tan pronto como tuvo su sentido común de vuelta. 

―¿Es que acaso no sientes  _ curiosidad _ ? ―inquiere Sam desde la cocina en un siseo. 

Es el tono lo que hace que Steve deje su té en la mesa y se levante. 

―Chicos ―se le nota el cansancio en la voz―, por favor. No os peleéis. Hablaré. Os contaré lo que ha pasado. Tan sólo... no peleéis por mí. 

Los dos le están mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque Sam parece verse rodeado de un aire triunfante. Una imagen muy contraria a la línea firme en la que están presionados los labios de Natasha.

Sin perder ni un sólo segundo, los tres se sientan en círculo en el suelo de la cocina, pasándose un bote de helado de chocolate con menta del congelador. Steve saca una gran cucharada y la chupa lentamente, envolviendo los labios a su alrededor y pensando en Bucky... En sus labios, envueltos alrededor de un helado, o lamiendo un polo...  _ Oh, Dios. _

―Vale. Nos fuimos a la parte de atrás ―explica― porque a Bucky se le había caído una púa y quería llevarla de vuelta y ponerla junto con el resto de sus cosas. ―Le pasa el helado a Natasha. Tanto ella como Sal están escuchándolo con mucha atención―. Así que volvimos a la sala verde y luego, básicamente... Bueno, que él me besó, yo le devolví el beso y nos liamos ―Steve ignora deliberadamente el pequeño chillido de Nat y la forma en la que ella se cubre la boca con la mano. Y en definitiva, no hace caso al puñetazo que Sam le da al aire―, y de verdad que fue increíble. Es sólo que... No sé. Estaba besándolo y sintiéndome genial y de pronto me sentí  _ tan culpable _ . No puedo describirlo. Supongo que se sintió como si... ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Sabéis? ¿Cómo puedo permitirme tener eso ahora mismo?

Steve se encoge, bajando la mirada a su regazo y Sam desliza el helado entre sus manos de nuevo. Aunque lo sujeta, no come nada. 

No los mira, pero sabe que están discutiendo en silencio quién de los dos será el primero en responder. Al final, es Sam quien habla: 

―Sabes, tío, tienes permitido disfrutar de las cosas. Puedes pasar un buen rato. Se  _ supone _ que tienes que hacerlo. No puedes reprimirte y escudarte en el luto. 

Se muerde el labio. Sabe que Sam tiene razón. En teoría, es lo que él le diría a otras personas. Y quizás pueda olvidarse de ello y hacerle caso. Pero eso no es todo, porque, ¿y si Bucky quiere más? ¿Qué pasaría si ese beso llevara a Bucky a preguntar: «Quieres ir a cenar algún día»? 

Steve no puede hacer eso. No en este preciso momento. No puede meterse en una relación. ¿Cómo se supone que va a mantener una relación cuando, a veces, apenas es capaz de sostener su propia cabeza? Bucky sólo ha visto su mejor cara. Él no ha tenido que escuchar los sollozos que agitan su cuerpo cuando se sienta en la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente se enfríe lentamente en su espalda a medida que llora, porque simplemente no podía aguantar ni un segundo más.

Steve no está como para empezar nada. Y sí, se  _ sentiría _ como una traición. Incluso si eso es lo que su madre habría querido. Cuando estaba enferma y él la cuidaba, solía decirle que la dejara sola en casa y que saliera a pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Aún así, él sabía que no debía, así que se sentaba a su lado, le sujetaba el cubo después de su quimio y le frotaba la espalda, fingiendo que no notaba sus lágrimas cuando ella lloraba. Steve es un buen hijo. Es un hijo  _ leal _ . Tiene que mantenerse fiel. No puede comenzar nada nuevo ahora. No puede darle la espalda a su tristeza y a su memoria. ¿Quién sería Steve Rogers si dejara de ser bueno y leal?

Pero no puede decirles todo eso. Sólo haría que se preocuparan aún más de lo que ya lo hacen. 

―Lo sé ―dice por lo bajo―, pero era demasiado. 

Natasha carraspea un poco y toca el pie de Steve con el suyo propio. 

―No tienes que hacer nada si realmente no quieres, pero no te reprimas por el miedo, la culpa o lo que sea. Bucky  _ es _ un buen chico. 

Steve gime desanimado.

―Bueno, probablemente no vuelva a ver a Bucky  _ jamás _ . 

La manera en que dice su nombre lo traiciona. Su intención era llenarlo de molestia, pero en su lugar, Steve suena un poco amargado y como si estuviera locamente enamorado.  _ Bucky.  _ Bucky: quien, por alguna razón, quería besarlo. Bucky: alguien precioso, con la cara más bella y unos labios que resaltan de forma constante. Bucky: fácilmente, el chico más atractivo y agradable que jamás ha querido besar a Steve. Bucky: de quien Steve huyó. 

―Seguro que no, lo verás el domingo ―responde Nat. 

Steve vuelve a quejarse; ni siquiera había pensado en eso. 

―Oh, dudo mucho de que sea así. De verdad que no creo que vaya a estar interesado en hacerme ningún favor ahora que huído justo después de haberlo besado 

―Hmm... Ya veremos ―dice, echándole un vistazo a su horario de trabajo en el móvil―.  _ Ya veremos _ . 

  
  
  


 

 

**Jueves, 11:57pm.**

Normalmente, Bucky tan sólo habría ido y encontrado a alguien más con quien pasar un buen rato. Había suficiente gente en el bar que estaba más que impresionada con él. Habrían estado dispuestos. Bucky sabe que es un chico atractivo. Así que podría haberlo hecho.

Y sin embargo, está tumbado boca abajo en la cama de Clint Barton.

Bucky quiere a sus compañeros de banda con todas sus peculiaridades y virtudes; o, en ocasiones, la falta de estas. No son muy conversadores y siempre que están juntos, la conversación tiende a acabar en indirectas que  _ apenas _ tienen sentido y chistes extraños. No le importa eso porque le encantan los chistes raros y las indirectas como al que más... pero esta noche no los necesita a ellos. Necesita a alguien que lo conoce prácticamente desde siempre y el único que cumple esos requisitos y que actualmente vive en Nueva York es Clint. 

Bucky y Clint crecieron juntos a través de varias etapas de la amistad. Se conocieron en el patio del colegio de la escuela primaria, cuando Clint aseguraba poder saltar de un columpio con una voltereta y nadie le creía excepto Bucky. (No podía y se rompió un brazo por intentar demostrarlo. Bucky fue el primero en firmarle la escayola). Se hicieron amigos rápido, pero las cosas se volvieron más duras en la escuel media. Durante varios años se detestaron el uno al otro por algún que otro problema inventado, pero después de eso y durante otros tantos, Bucky pasaba más tiempo en casa de Clint que en la suya propia. 

Clint fue la primera persona en saber que Bucky pensaba que el porno gay no estaba mal y Bucky fue el primero en enterarse del divorcio de sus padres. Clint estaba en el club de videojuegos mientras que Bucky estaba en la banda, lo cual los llevó a tener el mismo nivel de popularidad en el instituto. O lo que es lo mismo: eran un par de pringados. 

Bucky estaba encantado cuando Clint decidió ir a universidad de la ciudad, incluso cuando él ha estado ocupado con la banda y el trabajo y Clint con las clases. Estas son las primeras vacaciones de verano que Clint pasa en la ciudad, porque tiene una matrícula de estudiante interno. Algo que Bucky agradece enormemente cuando situaciones como esta se presentan, porque así puede ir a visitarlo y tirarse en plancha sobre su cama, y Clint ni siquiera pestañeará. 

―Estás borracho ―intenta adivinar Clint, jugueteando con el volumen de su audífono y mirando a Bucky desde arriba. 

―No ―murmura en las sábanas. 

―Vale. ¿Estás... colocado?

―No ―vuelve a murmurar con un poco más de énfasis. 

―Vale... Entonces... ¿Me echabas de menos?

Bucky se da la vuelta y gime. 

―Tengo un problema y resulta ser que tú eres la única persona que sabe suficiente mierda de mí como para estar seguro de que no irás contándoselo a todo el mundo. 

Clint se ríe tras oírle hablar a la vez que dice: 

―Vale, esto tengo que oírlo. ―Se sienta en la silla de su escritorio―. Dispara. 

―Vale. 

Bucky se sienta y, estando de cara a él, respira hondo antes de lanzarse a una confesión completa sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Con pelos y señales. Clint, bendito sea, ni siquiera intenta contener sus reacciones. Tan solo se ríe y en un punto, coge una camiseta del suelo y se la lanza a Bucky con una sonrisa en la cara. Se inclina hacia él como si estuviera viendo la película más interesante de toda la historia. Y a cambio, Bucky le da los detalles de cada sesión, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería contarle todo esto a alguien. 

Le habla de Natasha y continúa hablando sobre Steve durante el tiempo suficiente como para que Clint le pida que  _ cierre el pico, por favor _ . Y por último, le explica lo del bolo, el beso y cómo Steve huyó. 

―Es sólo que de verdad esperaba que esto fuera a ser algo real. Esperaba gustarle y poder tener una cita o algo... A ver, me gusta estar soltero, tener rollos de una noche y toda eso... Pero uno se acaba cansando y no sé, creo que Steve parece alguien con quien podría tener algo  _ de verdad _ . Es divertido y adorable, y yo sólo quiero conocerlo mejor cuando, ya sabes, yo no esté desnudo. Esta noche era justamente para eso, pero después él huyó y no sé si lo jodí todo, por qué, o cómo. 

Cuando termina, respira hondo y recoge el coraje suficiente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Clint sólo está negando con la cabeza. 

―Estás tan perdido por ese chico. O sea, muy,  _ muy _ perdido. Se nota lo mucho que te gusta. 

―Lo  _ sé _ ―suspira con fuerza―. Así que, bueno, ese es mi problema. Es por eso que estoy aquí. 

Clint piensa por un momento y después responde: 

―Vale. Bueno. Estás en una encrucijada. Porque tienes razón. Es decir, todo era obvio hasta que él salió corriendo. Yo ya estaba planeando vuestra luna de miel. Mucho sexo y muchas playas. 

―¡No bromees! ―se queja―. No es como si quisiera casarme con él o algo por el estilo, sólo pensé... Bueno, al principio creí que él sería una buena noche, pero después pensé:  _ quizás sea un buen... _ ―respira hondo y termina la frase con la expiración―  _ Novio _ .

A Clint por poco se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. 

―¿Novio? ―repite. 

―Sí. Novio. ―Bucky está trazando el patrón de las sábanas con su calloso dedo índice. 

Clint se mantiene en silencio durante un rato, tanto que Bucky al levantar la cabeza, ve que lo está  _ mirando fijamente. _

―Llevas sin salir con nadie desde... 

―Lo sé ―le corta. 

―Si es que a eso se le puede llamar una relación ―añade Clint. 

Bucky se muerde el labio y no responde. Ya han tenido  _ esta misma conversación _ antes y no está interesado en tenerla de nuevo. 

―Bueno ―Clint continúa cuando ve que no tiene ganas de pasar por ahí, juntando sus manos en un aplauso―, supongo que todo lo que puedes hacer es borrar el número del chico y no volver jamás a su casa, o aparecer el próximo domingo en su casa desnudo y listo para lo que se te pueda venir encima. 

Bucky frunce el ceño con fuerza. 

―Joder. Ninguna me hace  _ mucha gracia _ . 

Clint le mira con desafío en los ojos y se encoge de hombros. 

―Lástima que este sea el mundo real, cielo ―le replica con un profundo acento de Brooklyn. Bucky pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer en la cama otra vez. 

―Reclamo esto ―anuncia, haciendo referencia a la cama―. Ahora esta es mi cama. Habla ahora o calla para siempre, pero si hablas ahora, puede que me ponga a  _ llorar _ . 

―¡No! ―chilla, levantándose de un salto para ver si encuentra algo que Bucky se pueda poner―. ¡No! Por favor. Nada de lágrimas. No sabría qué hacer contigo si empezaras a _ llorar _ , tío. 

Bucky lo mira, hace su labio temblar un poco y los ojos de Clint se abren más de lo normal. 

―Por favor, lo digo en serio, estoy emocionalmente estreñido, ¡por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ―ruega Clint de nuevo. 

Bucky sólo puede sostenerle la mirada por un momento antes de reírse un poco. 

―¿Emocionalmente estreñido? No sabía que fueras tan autocrítico.

―Que te follen, tío ―responde Clint, señalándolo con el índice. 

Bucky suelta una carcajada que no es, ni de lejos, tan real como suele serlo. 

  
  
  


 

 

**Viernes, 11:32am, Starbucks.**

Bucky ha tenido mucho tiempo para digerirlo y todavía no sabe qué quiere hacer con respecto al  _ Problema con Steve _ . Steve no ha contactado con él en absoluto. Ni para cancelar la sesión, ni para disculparse por haber salido corriendo. ¿Se supone que ahora tiene que asumir que cualquier plan para el domingo que pudieran tener está cancelado para siempre? Bucky no  _ quiere _ eso. Quiere volver a estar en casa de Steve. Quiere volver a ese diminuto apartamento con sus ventanas enormes y ese caballete. Quiere volver a estar con el pequeño artista que lo besó con ganas justo antes de salir corriendo.

Bucky le pone la tapa a un vaso con tanta fuerza que parte de la bebida se derrama en la encimera. Cuando echa un vistazo para ver si la cliente lo ha notado nota cómo esta lo está juzgando ( _ gahhh, señora, ¿alguna vez ha tenido una mala semana?) _ y lo limpia con un trapo antes de ver que queda café más que suficiente en el vaso y que no vale la pena considerarlo un error y preparar otro. Esta vez se limita a poner la tapa con un poco más de cuidado y entregárselo a la clienta con una sonrisa arrepentida. Contiene el aliento, esperando a que ella diga cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, pero parece ser que El Señor le sonríe porque la señora se va sin más.  

Natasha está trabajando hoy, pero desearía que no fuera así. Desearía no tener que verla nunca más, para así poder olvidarse de Steve en paz sin tener que enfrentarse jamás a lo ocurrido. Pero siendo las cosas como son, ella se dará cuenta si hace eso. Y lo juzgará. Puede que le diga algo. Puede que lo deje inconsciente con su dedo gordo del pie. Puede que lo odie. Pero Bucky no quiere que ella lo odie. Es su compañera de trabajo favorita, aunque hoy, gracias a dios, está lo suficientemente ocupado como para no tener que  _ hablar _ con ella. No sabría que decir si lo hiciera. 

Se va a la trastienda para distraerse reabasteciendo las estanterías mientras hay calma. Es ahí, estando de pie entre las estanterías de metal, que se le ocurre que Natasha no es lo único que le impedirá olvidarse de Steve. Ya ha sido rechazado antes y nunca le había dolido tanto. Esto es más personal. Steve conoce a Bucky, han hablado y bromeado juntos. Steve lo ha visto desnudo. Bucky siente que están en el siguiente nivel. Ya sabéis, ese nivel que incluye, como mínimo, una explicación de por qué salió corriendo tan de repente. Y si no vuelve a hablar con Steve, jamás conseguirá esa explicación. 

Además... Steve es sexy, divertido y un artista cojonudo. Bucky no puede dejarlo ir como si nada. 

Al volver a la parte de delante, se sorprende por ver a Natasha hablando con Steve.   _ Steve. _

Por poco se da la vuelta y regresa corriendo al almacén. No puede ver a Steve. No se ha preparado para nada de esto. ¿Y si, en realidad, ha venido aquí para hablar con él? ¿Y si le dice a Bucky que es genial, pero que no siente lo mismo, que el beso fue horrible y que no quiere volver a verlo?

El que Steve parezca tan buena persona haría que un rechazo como ese doliera todavía aún más.

Y en su lugar, alguna especie de instinto de autopreservación se hace de notar porque Bucky se dirige a ellos. 

―Hey, Steve ―lo saluda con una sonrisa. Steve, en cambio, parece estar algo alarmado por verlo. 

―Oh. Hola, Bucky. ―Y ahora tiene las mejillas rojas.

―Steve, Bucky acababa de decirme lo mucho que espera que llegue vuestra sesión de dibujo del domingo ―explica Nat, rodeando los hombros de Bucky mientras que sus ojos parecen estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas por la sorpresa― y dijo que también traería algo para picar.. 

El que ahora tiene pinta de estar sorprendido (y aterrorizado) es Steve. 

―¡Oh! Uh. ¿Vale? No necesitas traer nada, Bucky... 

Steve esta haciendo contacto visual con él por primera vez desde que salió de la trastienda. 

―Está bien ―responde rápidamente―, no me cuesta nada. 

_ Que te jodan, Natasha. Que. Te. Jodan.  _ ¿Qué está haciendo siquiera? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué quiere humillarlo de una forma tan horrible? ¿Quiere que muera de vergüenza justo aquí? Porque si es así, ella tendría que limpiarlo.

―Bueno, um. Supongo que tomaré lo de siempre, Nat ―habla removiéndose incómodo. 

―¿Nombre? ―pregunta con voz distante y educada de camarera. 

―Oh, uh, Hamilton ―responde sin pensar. 

Bucy frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. Está pensando en si debería ocuparse a sí mismo con cualquier cosa o volver al almacén, pero en vez de hacer nada de eso, se queda ahí. Justo en la encimera. Justo frente a Steve. 

―Sabes, fue muy guay que tocaras la guitarra por detrás de tu espalda ―dice de repente. 

Bucky estaría menos sorprendido si un ejército alienígena descendiera sobre Manhattan. 

―Uh. Gracias. 

_ La estás cagando, Barnes.  _

―Eres bueno ―añade. Ahora es Bucky quien no mira a Steve. 

―Gracias ―vuelve a murmurar. 

Natasha se toma su tiempo preparando la bebida de Steve. Bucky sabe que puede hacerlo, como mínimo, tres veces más rápido de lo que lo está haciendo ahora y quiere, muchísimo, odiarla por ello. 

Pero la cuestión es que ella ha resuelto uno de sus problemas. Ahora sabe que él y Steve todavía van a verse el domingo y eso, aunque todavía podrían cortar la tensión que hay entre los dos con un cuchillo, es un alivio enorme. 

Una vez que está claro que ninguno de los dos tiene nada más que decir, y Bucky no puede sacarse de la cabeza lo que fue sentir los labios de Steve sobre los suyos, y sus  _ caderas, _ se aleja, moviendo un poco la mano en un gesto de despedida, murmurando un: 

―Nos vemos el domingo. 

Y enseguida vuelve a la trastienda. Ya ha sido muy valiente por hoy. 

  
  
  


 

 

**Viernes, 11:10am.**

Steve no puede concentrarse. No ha podido concentrarse en nada en toda la semana. Bueno, más concretamente, desde el beso. No ha dormido, apenas ha comido y es, en resumen, un desastre. Y todo es culpa del estúpidamente precioso chico que, por alguna razón, quiso besarlo, dándole a Steve la posibilidad de arruinarlo todo. 

Steve no puede estar en una relación. Lo sabe. Está muy seguro de ello. Pero es que Bucky es tan...

La clase termina y Steve se levanta, colgando la mochila sobre su hombro. Uno de sus amigos, Peter, se acerca y le pregunta: 

―Hey, Steve, ¿estás bien? Estoy bastante seguro de que no prestaste atención en toda la clase. 

Steve suelta una risa vacía. 

―Sí, estoy bien, sólo algo distraído. 

Peter frunce el ceño. 

―¿Quieres ir a comer o algo? Podemos hablar de lo que sea...

Steve se apresura a negar con la cabeza: le prometió a Nat que iría a  _ Starbucks _ después de clase para hablar y hacerle compañía durante unos minutos en mitad de su turno. Además, en estos momentos no le apetece fingir que todo está bien y normal. Las únicas cosas manteniéndolo a flote son los proyectos de arte en los que está trabajando y Bucky. Y ahora mismo, Bucky es más una fuente de estrés que otra cosa. 

―Vale, bueno, envíame un mensaje si quieres pasar el rato ―ofrece Peter con una sonrisa. 

―Sí, claro. Quizás..., ¿la semana que viene? ―sugiere, más que nada por educación. Peter es un chico genial y le cae bien, pero no tiene ganas de hacer nada socialmente activo estos días aparte de pasar tiempo con Sam y Nat (lo cual no cuenta, al menos, no realmente) y ver a Bucky. 

Se está volviendo cada vez más evidente lo mucho que piensa en Bucky y lo mucho que disfruta de pasar tiempo con él. Pero el beso lo fastidió todo. 

Ni siquiera sabe si volverá a verlo. Anoche habló con Sam y Natasha sobre el tema, pidiéndoles sus opiniones. ¿Piensan que Bucky querrá venir? ¿Debería preguntarle si va a venir y arriesgarse a presionarlo a hacer algo que puede no querer? ¿Debería no decir nada y tan sólo dejar que Bucky haga lo que quiera? Esa ha sido su estrategia hasta ahora. No quiere que Bucky se sienta como si estuviera obligado a venir cuando él fue tan increíblemente maleducado. Si acaso, Steve quiere que venga para poder disculparse. 

Por supuesto, se le ocurrió pedir perdón a través de un mensaje, pero eso también sería presionarlo. 

Natasha le ha dicho que no se preocupe, que Bucky sólo tiene dos posibilidades: presentarse o no y Steve le respondió que es el estrés que le produce no saber que hará lo que lo está volviendo loco. 

La conversación perdió luego el rumbo, pero aún así, Natasha lo invitó a un  _ Starbucks _ poco después. Y él aceptó porque necesita distraerse y dejar de pensar en Bucky, mientras que ella necesita que alguien la distraiga del aburrimiento que es su trabajo.  

Steve entra en  _ Starbucks _ y suspira, apoyándose en la encimera. Es un alivio que sólo haya unos pocos clientes terminándose sus bebidas en algunas de las mesas. Natasha parece ser la única trabajando.

―Mi profesor de cerámica es capullo más grande del mundo ―comienza Steve―. Siempre se burla de los alumnos a los que no se les da bien, pero es Cerámica I, así que la mayoría, yo entre ellos, la escogemos por los créditos y no se nos da tan bien... Pero él parece no pillarlo. Actúa como si todos quisiéramos ser perfectos en ello. Y sí, quiero ser bueno, pero es  _ demasiado  _ duro con nosotros y todo el mundo está intentando hacerlo lo mejor que puede. Me cabrea muchísimo porque creo que algunos se lo toman como si fuera algo personal y piensan que no son buenos artistas sólo porque no pueden hacer cerámica, no son buenos con el carboncillo, el óleo, o lo que sea. 

―¿Alguna vez has dicho algo? ―pregunta Nat, arqueando la ceja en un gesto deliberado. 

―Sí, lo hice una vez y él hizo oídos sordos para luego comenzar a meterse con mi trabajo en plan:  _ «Rogers, no puedes hablar cuando todo lo que veo es un bulto con un poco de pintura encima».  _ ―Suspira―. Pero sigo queriendo partirle la mandíbula porque es obvio que-

Se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando ve, por encima del hombro de Natasha, a  _ Bucky _ saliendo por la puerta del almacén. Vuelve a mover los ojos hacia Nat de inmediato, fingiendo que ni siquiera lo ha visto. Y mientras, Nat sonríe con petulancia. Le está dando la espalda a Bucky pero seguro que sabe lo que está haciendo. Steve no está mirando, pero apuesta a que Bucky se dará la vuelta y lo evitará. A fin de cuentas, su cagada fue monumental y lo que hizo fue ofensivo como la mierda. De todos modos, piensa disculparse si Bucky se acerca. 

Pero no lo hará. Está convencido. O al menos lo estaba, porque ahora Bucky está de pie, justo ahí, enfrente de él, saludándolo como si nada. 

Lo más probable es que Steve haya puesto una mueca de sorpresa muy estúpida y le devuelva el saludo todo sonrojado. (Sorpresa: pasa justamente eso). 

_Discúlpate. Tienes que disculparte_ , piensa. Pero las disculpas requieren explicaciones, ¿y qué explicación tiene él? _Estoy en medio de un periodo depresivo y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo. No puedo darte falsas esperanzas ni tener una relación._

―Steve ―le llama Nat.

Está rodeando los hombros de Bucky con un brazo y Steve no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que está a punto de hacer, pero no le gusta. Nat siempre tiene buenas intenciones, pero a veces puede ser demasiado entrometida. Lo _normal_ , es que todo se resuelva al final, pero Steve desearía que se hiciera a un lado en ciertas ocasiones. Esta es una de ellas.

Nat le dice que Bucky  _ sí _ quiere continuar con las sesiones de dibujo y que traerá comida. Sabe que esto puede ser verdad o mentira, pero Bucky no lo niega. Así que esté o no Natasha diciendo la verdad, ha logrado el efecto deseado: que Bucky asista a la próxima sesión.. 

―¡Oh! ―exclama, porque tiene que decir  _ algo _ , pero tiene el corazón a los pies y le está latiendo muy deprisa―. Uh. ¿Vale? No necesitas traer nada, Bucky... 

También quiere añadir que Natasha es una cabronaza, pero no lo hace. Ahora está mirando a Bucky directamente a los ojos y al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que ha estado evitando sus ojos todo este rato. Ups. 

Bucky le asegura que no le supone ningún problema llevar algo para picar y él también se está sonrojando. ¿En qué está pensando? ¿Se lo ha tomado en serio? ¿Se arrepiente? Steve no tiene ni idea. 

―Bueno, um ―dice para llenar el silencio―. Supongo que tomaré lo de siempre, Nat. 

―¿Nombre? ―pregunta Nat, dejándose caer en su rutina. 

―Oh, uh, Hamilton ―responde, lanzando el primer nombre que le viene a la cabeza.

Hay un silencio y Bucky no se aleja. Esto sorprende a Steve. A lo mejor, ¿no hirió sus sentimientos tanto como pensó? Puede que lo achacase a un desliz extraño, ¿y lo haya dejado pasar? ¿O es que van a fingir que nunca pasó? 

Steve alaba la habilidad con la que tocó la guitarra la otra noche porque ciertamente, fue increíble. A lo mejor ya le dijo algo, pero también es posible que no hubiera dicho nada todavía. Y, de todos modos, necesitaba decir algo en este instante. Y bueno, también necesita enseñarle a Bucky que no le disgusta y que no está enfadado. 

―Uh. Gracias ―responde él, sorprendido. 

_ ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí de pie si no esperabas que te hablara?  _ Piensa, pero en su lugar, vuelve a halagarlo y Bucky evita el contacto visual cuando le vuelve a dar las gracias por ello. 

El silencio se asienta con facilidad a su alrededor y entre los dos una vez más y esta vez, a Steve no se le ocurre nada para romperlo. Hacerle otro cumplido sería ir muy a saco, mientras que hacerle una pregunta lo podría llevarlo a una conversación en la que no querría estar. 

Steve se encuentra a una milla de profundidad en el lago que es su mente, pensado en la sencilla interacción cuando Bucky se da la vuelta y se despide de él:

―Nos vemos el domingo. 

En ese momento, a Steve le sale un suspiro del alma. Nat vuelve, le da su café y él la mira con frialdad antes de volver a soltar el aire con fuerza. Ella resopla un poco y Steve pone después un billete de diez dólares en su mano. 

―Pon el cambio en el tarro de las propinas ―le dice, girándose hacia la salida. 

Sabe que la mitad de eso irá para Bucky. No es suficiente para arreglar lo que ha hecho, por supuesto, pero puede que lo ayude a dormir mejor esta noche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué majo Pete, decidió pasarse a saludar y todo ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ   
> Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Pensáis responderme algún día? Me siento ignorada (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Esto ya os lo sabéis, es lo de siempre, dejad kudos si os ha gustado y sino, pues, no sé, dejadme una crítica constructiva o algo por ahí abajo. Idk, cualquier cosa me sirve ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¡Adiós!  
> F.Freak :) xX
> 
> PD: quiero ver Dunkirk ◉_◉


	9. Bucky vuelve a encontrarse desnudo

El domingo por la mañana, Bucky se despierta con un mensaje de Natasha. Es una lista de comida sin mucho sentido por la que va bajando confundido antes de que un segundo mensaje aclare su confusión. La vibración del móvil nunca se había sentido tan severa en sus manos.  _ «Las alergias de Steve» _ , explica el mensaje. 

Los ojos se le abren como platos cuando mira la lista por segunda vez. _ ¡Jesús bendito! _ ¿Hay algo a lo que Steve no sea alérgico? No es de extrañar que Steve esté tan delgado, el chico no puede comer nada. 

Aún así, el mensaje le recuerda dos cosas que no son de su agrado: la primera es que irá a casa de Steve por otra sesión de dibujo nudista y esa no es precisamente la razón por la que quiere estar desnudo en su apartamento. Es algo con lo que por fin ha dejado de mentirse a sí mismo. Y apesta. Un montón. 

La segunda cosa que le desagrada es que tiene que llevar  _ algo para picar _ , porque Natasha dijo que lo haría. 

Así que le responde con un:  _ «q te jodan, como has conseguido mi num?»  _ y deja caer la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. No está de humor. Está cansado, tiene algo de resaca y está dolido. La noche anterior actuaron y se tomó unas pocas  ―demasiadas― copas después de eso porque  _ duele _ haber recibido un «no» tan rotundo por parte de Steve. El encuentro en el  _ Starbucks _ no incluyó una disculpa descorazonadora, ni un «intentémoslo otra vez», un «me gustas también, sólo que eso fue demasiado rápido», o cualquier otra cosa que le habría gustado que dijera. Así que está sólo. Normalmente, fingiría que no le importa. Se suele decir a sí mismo que está demasiado ocupado, que tiene a la música y a la banda. Pero lo cierto es que no es así. Le importa. Quiere una relación y ahora la quiere con Steve. 

_ «Todos nuestros números de teléfono están en la pared junto al horario y yo estoy en el trabajo súper aburrida. Que te diviertaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!».  _

Sus signos de exclamación son una burla deliberada por su parte porque Bucky sabe que  _ ella sabe  _ que lo molestaría. Porque Natasha es  _ así. _

Bucky cierra los ojos, respira hondo y se sienta despacio. Son sólo las once pasadas. Necesita organizarse de una puta vez porque tiene que comprar un aperitivo que básicamente no contenga ningún alimento en absoluto y después ir a casa de Steve. El tema e, que por mucho que no quiera hacer esto, su corazón late más rápido sólo de pensarlo y la sensación de tener los labios de Steve presionados contra los suyos llena su mente por un instante antes de que pueda apartarlo.  

No tiene sentido que Bucky quiera nada de esto. No tiene ninguna oportunidad y sabe que cuanto más lo deje pasar, más le dolerá al final. 

  
  
  
  


 

Y aún con esas, nos encontramos con que dos horas más tarde se ha duchado y está llamando a la puerta de Steve con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano, sintiéndose como si ya estuviera desnudo. A cada momento que pasa con la madera devolviéndole la mirada y sin que Steve abra la puerta, su corazón se hunde más y más. No ha hecho más que malinterpretarlo todo y es imposible que salga nada de todo esto. O peor aún, todo esto  _ sí _ que les llevó a algo, se besaron y Bucky lo vio como una experiencia maravillosa. Pero es obvio que para Steve fue distinto.

En fin, aquí está Bucky, con una bolsa de  _ Herr’s _ en una mano y su corazón en la otra. 

Steve abre la puerta con una sonrisa. Tiene las gafas sobre la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la cara y Bucky cree que va a derretirse. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan perfecto y estar tan fuera de alcance? Bucky no piensa volver a intentar nada; reconoce el rechazo cuando lo ve. Pero le va a costar la vida apartarse y dejar que todo esto sea platónico.  

―Hola ―saluda Steve, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Bucky pasar. Parece nervioso y Bucky no puede culparlo. ¿Está preocupado de que vaya a besarlo de nuevo? 

―Hey ―le responde él, pasando a través de la puerta, rozando a Steve al hacerlo, sintiéndolo contra su hombro.  _ Jesús _ ―. Yo sólo quería decir, antes de empezar, que... ―vacila. Ha llegado tan lejos sólo para quedarse sin valor―. Uh.

―¿Quieres sentarte? ―le ofrece―.Y de verdad, no tenías por qué traer nada. No era necesario. 

Parece un poco molesto y no sabe si es por Natasha y porque supone que lo de llevar comida no fue idea de Natasha; o si lo está con él por haberla traído y hacer que todo sea más íntimo y cercano. 

Bucky se sienta en el sofá, dejando las patatas en la mesilla del café y posando las manos en su regazo a la vez que Steve se sienta a su lado. Bucky tiene que respirar hondo antes de poder disculparse: 

―Siento haberte besado ―en una sola exhalación―. No debí haberlo hecho. Estuvo mal. No pedí permiso y me siento como un bruto por ello. De verdad que lo siento. Malinterpreté tus señales... ―terminó después de haber ido apagándose poco a poco. Estaba tan equivocado. Pensó que le gustaba a Steve. ¡Joder que si estaba equivocado!

―No ―niega Steve, armándose de valor. Bucky espera el rechazo que nunca dejará de llegar―. No fue que no lo quisiera. Lo quería. Y me gustó. Leíste bien las señales. 

Está mirándolo a los ojos, pero de repente, aparta la mirada para admitir que:

―Me gustas, Bucky. 

Se aclara la garganta y Bucky se inclina hacia adelante ―hacia él― sin darse cuenta. No termina de creerse que Steve esté diciendo realmente esas palabras, e incluso si lo estuviera y esas fueran las palabras que quiere usar, seguro que quiere decir algo más, ¿verdad?

―Es un poco complicado ―continúa explicando Steve. Y ahí está, el  _ no _ va a llegar después de todo―. No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo ―confiesa, moviendo una mano para referirse a ellos dos―. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé si es lo que tú quieres. No sé si fue una casualidad, un accidente o qué es lo que fue para ti, pero... para mí... ―Vuelve carraspear y Bucky contiene la respiración―. Me gustas y ese, ahora mismo, es un problema. No puedo tener una relación. No puedo ni siquiera salir con nadie. No está entre las posibilidades porque no estoy lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo, no sería sano; ni para ti, ni para mí... Y lo siento, estoy divagando sobre por qué no deberíamos salir cuando ni siquiera sé si quieres y posiblemente esto se ha vuelto demasiado incómodo ―se disculpa entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz―. Lo siento ―añade, como si no lo hubiera dicho suficientes veces ya. 

Bucky no sabe cómo responder. Steve es demasiado educado, demasiado formal, demasiado pesaroso. Es demasiado bonito, demasiado divertido, tiene demasiado talento. Es demasiado perfecto. Y Bucky apenas lo conoce. No puede ni imaginarse cómo verá a Steve una vez que consiga adentrarse en todos los recovecos de su mente y conocerlo de pies a cabeza

―Por favor, no te disculpes más. No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón. No hiciste nada. Yo... Yo no espero una relación. Eso no quiere decir que no  _ quiera _ una, pero está bien, entiendo que tengas tus razones. 

Puede que la curiosidad se lo esté comiendo por dentro, pero su madre le enseñó a ser mejor y a no hacer preguntas a quemarropa. 

Steve traga saliva. 

―Y yo no debí asumir que lo que querías era una relación, es sólo que... ―se encoge de hombros. 

Bucky  _ sí  _ que quiere una relación y es algo que nota en el pecho. Lo sabe por la forma en la que su corazón crece cuando el brazo de Steve se acerca demasiado al suyo y cuando, incluso estando en el trabajo, ensayos de la banda, o en un bar charlando con alguien más, la memoria de Steve logra que su pecho suba y baje más rápido. Pero no va a decírselo porque hoy quiere irse con parte de su orgullo intacto. No va a rogar o hacer que Steve se sienta culpable diciendo que sí, que le gustaría muchísimo tener una relación. 

―¡Cambiando de tema! ―exclama Steve, dando una palmada―. ¿Todo bien? 

―Sí, todo está bien ―afirma con una sonrisa en la cara, aún cuando se siente como si estuviera cayendo. Cayendo rendido a los pies de Steve pero también cayendo lejos de él. Steve lo está empujando y él dejará que pase porque no puede hacer que Steve sienta algo que no es real. No puede hacerle pensar que está preparado para una relación si no lo está.

―Genial ―dice y de nuevo, se aclara la garganta―. Volvamos con lo otro, pues.

―Claro ―responde en una exhalación. 

  
  
  


 

No mucho más tarde, Bucky está desnudo mientras Steve trata de no fijarse mucho en ciertas cosas mientras lo dibuja centímetro a centímetro. Steve levanta la mirada y por supuesto que Bucky está increíble, como de costumbre. Es algo que ya esperaba y para lo que se ha preparado. Ha tenido que mentalizarse para ello, repitiéndose una y otra vez que  _ «no quieres esto, Steve» _ . Y no lo hace. Bueno, quiere el  _ cuerpo _ de Bucky. Los labios de Bucky, y esas manos, y ese-

Esto prueba ser mucho más difícil que lo que Steve se había preparado para resistir. Bucky es magnífico y el tema es que Steve puede mentir todo lo que quiera y decirse a sí mismo que sólo quiere su cuerpo, que cuando se enfrenta a la realidad que es Bucky, siempre se dará cuenta de que quiere mucho más que «sólo su cuerpo». Steve lo quiere  _ todo _ de Bucky. Quiere su ingenio y su inteligencia, quiere verlo practicando con la guitarra, con la lengua presionada entre sus labios mientras se concentra...

―Mierda ―murmura cuando emborrona por accidente parte de la mejilla de Bucky con la mano. 

Bucky vuelve a estar de pie, esta vez apoyado contra la pared con un pie descalzo presionado contra ella y la rodilla hacia fuera. Su cabeza está girada hacia un lado y tiene los ojos cerrados. Es una pose interesante; no luce natural, pero sí  _ correcta. _ Cuenta la verdad, una de las cosas más importantes que el arte puede hacer. Bucky, apoyado contra la pared, parece triste. Está triste. Steve lo odia porque sabe que él es quien lo ha causado. Por supuesto que él es la jodida razón de su tristeza. 

Ya ha terminado la barbilla y enseguida se pone con su cuello. Oh, dios, cómo le gustaría marcar con sus labios la piel de ese cuello y esos músculos que Bucky ha dejado al descubierto al dejar caer su cabeza hacia un lado.  _ Es tan hermoso. _

Steve nunca ha estado tan caliente antes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de esto. El beso de Bucky se reproduce una y otra vez en su mente, consiguiendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tense. No puede mirarlo, no puede, pero tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que terminar el dibujo. 

Consigue hacer hasta más allá de su pene y está a punto de terminar uno de sus muslos cuando de repente, explota. Steve deja caer el carboncillo y se mueve a un lado para poder ver a Bucky enteramente. Sus ojos continúan cerrados y Steve vacila por un momento... hasta que se abren y Bucky lo mira a él directamente, encontrándose con sus ojos. Los dos se observan el uno al otro. Steve ve el deseo en sus ojos y nadie, jamás, lo había deseado tanto. Sabe que Bucky no va a hacer nada, pero Steve  _ quiere _ que lo haga. No le importa lo que dijo antes. Todo eso ha quedado enterrado en la curva del cuello de Bucky y en la V de sus caderas. 

Steve elimina la distancia entre ellos con un par de pasos y pone una de sus manos en la nuca de Bucky, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Por un instante, sus ojos y los de bucky vuelven a encontrarse y después, a medida que sus labios se unen y los ojos de Steve se cierran por el placer, la expresión de sorpresa y deseo de Bucky queda tatuada en el interior de sus párpados.

Bucky ya está contra la pared y Steve usa su otra mano para reafirmarse, poniéndola justo a la izquierda de su hombro, pero en realidad, no lo necesita. Su cuerpo entero está presionado contra el de Bucky y las manos de este han encontrado el camino hacia su espalda, sujetándolo con fuerza a medida que se inclina hacia atrás para que Bucky pueda inclinarse sobre él y sus labios se encuentren en el medio. Sus besos enseguida encuentran un ritmo que seguir y la mente de Steve da vueltas con él. Con la emoción del beso y con la embriaguez de todo ello. Siente un cosquilleo hasta en los dedos. 

Bucky lo está besando en serio, pero Steve nota que se está conteniendo. ¿Cómo no iba a contenerse después de lo que Steve le hizo? Es por eso que Steve le muerde el labio, algo juguetón y después se aparta sólo para besar la mandíbula de Bucky. Steve está dejando un reguero de besos cuello abajo para luego rozar con sus labios la piel que hay hasta la boca de Bucky. Mientras, a Bucky se le escapan pequeños jadeos y gemidos que indican su aprobación y Steve no piensa, no piensa, no piensa. 

Sus caderas se frotan contra las de Bucky y este presiona de vuelta, permitiéndole a Steve sentir su dureza a través de sus pantalones. Bucky lo acerca todavía más, como si Steve fuera un oasis con el que ha estado soñando y estuviera rezándole a Dios por que no se tratara de un simple espejismo. Así que Steve le mordisquea el labio para probarle que está ahí.  _ Soy real _ . 

Pasa un rato y después otro, pero ninguno parece ser consciente de cuánto tiempo es eso. Steve entiende, en algún lugar de la parte trasera de su mente desconectada, qué quiere decir la gente con la expresión  _ «El tiempo vuela cuando te lo estás pasando bien» _ . Porque él se lo está pasando bien, ¡Dios que si se lo está pasando bien! Y esta vez, además, es algo que se permite hacer. No piensa en ninguna de las razones por las que no debería estar haciendo esto. No piensa en la tierra fresca removida por un enterrador. No piensa en Bucky, ni en su corazón, ni en si Bucky quiere más. Tampoco piensa en Sam, no hasta-

La puerta de la habitación de Sam se abre y Steve sale volando hacia atrás como si el cuerpo de Bucky fuera un trampolín. 

―¡Oh! ―Sam está tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tiene algo ingenioso que decir. Al menos, no hasta que pasan un par de segundos―. Bueno, siento no haber visto el calcetín en la puerta... Oh espera, que no tenéis puerta porque esto es el  _ salón _ ―reprocha, mirando a Steve con una ceja alzada, porque tiene más preguntas además de  _ «¿por qué le estáis dando al tema en medio del salón?» _ . 

―Perdón, Sam. 

Las mejillas de Steve están rojas y aunque no puede mirar a Bucky, siente la vergüenza brotar de su interior. Y bueno, la escucha también cuando Bucky se disculpa: 

―Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Me iré. 

Sam sostiene una mano en alto. 

―No, no hay necesidad de que te vayas ―niega con la cabeza―. Será sólo un minuto y después podréis volver a lo del... dibujo. 

Los ojos de Sam caen al suelo cuando mira a Bucky y Steve se da cuenta, absolutamente horrorizado, de que Bucky sigue desnudo. Está completa y jodidamente desnudo. 

Steve lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y ve que se está cubriendo con una mano y pasándose la otra por el pelo para arreglarlo un poco, buscando recuperar la dignidad que sabe que ha perdido. 

La puerta del baño se cierra y Steve carraspea una vez más.

―Lo siento, lo normal es que se quede durmiendo hasta más tarde...

La risa de Bucky suena como si viniera de un lugar distante, como si hubiera sido sacado desde algún lugar profundo bajo capas de horror y vergüenza. 

―Eso fue todo un matapasiones. 

Todavía está tapándose la polla. Y Steve no piensa en ello deliberadamente. 

―¿Acabo de... Mierda, acabo de aprovecharme de ti mientras estabas desnudo? ―pregunta Steve y Bucky entra en pánico sólo de pensarlo. 

―¿Qué? ¡No! No estoy- no. O sea, estoy desnudo, sí, pero... no te aprovechaste de nada, yo también quería esto muy claramente. ―Hace una pausa como si estuviera considerando lo que va a decir a continuación―. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Dejamos de besarnos hace unos minutos y tú todavía estás aquí. 

Las palabras son frías, pero su tono de voz no lo es tanto.De todos modos, a Steve le sale una mueca. 

―Lo siento. Es sólo que, bueno, me atraes mucho... 

En este momento, Steve se da cuenta de que acaba de hacer algo muy, muy despreciable. Se suponía que iban a mantenerse amigables pero no de este modo. Probablemente acaba de ilusionar a Bucky y ahora va a tener que decepcionarlo,  _ otra vez _ ―. 

―No debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento, de verdad, Bucky, es solo las hormonas tomaron el control y tu eres  _ muy _ atractivo-

―No ―lo interrumpe―. Está bien. Te devolví el beso. Y sé que estoy bueno. ―Sonríe de lado. Con arrogancia. Steve sabe que es pura fachada―. No te disculpes. Lo entiendo. Sé que no quieres una relación y esto está bien. No deberíamos de todas formas. Estoy ocupado con la banda. Aún así, estás bueno, me atraes y... ―Se frota el cuello con la mano que utilizó antes para taparse. Steve está esforzándose para mirarlo sólo a los ojos―. Si quieres hacer esto e improvisar un poco pero sin salir ni nada, está bien. No me importa. Podemos ser lo que tú quieras. 

Steve no está seguro de que esté diciendo la verdad porque todavía no sabe cuáles son los gestos que delatan las mentiras de Bucky. 

―Bueno, ¿y si improvisamos sobre la marcha? ¿Dejar que lo pase, pase? ―propone Steve al final y Bucky deja salir un suspiro, ¿aliviado?

―Sí, hagamos eso.

Steve le dice que ya ha terminado por hoy y Bucky se pone la ropa. 

No le da un beso de despedida cuando se va. 

Bucky termina por despedirse con un gesto que él siente como extraño cuando se aleja por el pasillo, se gira y ve que Steve lo está mirando. Steve le devuelve el gesto para después volver al interior del apartamento, abrir la bolsa de patatas y sentarse en el salón a mirar fijamente al caballete sujetando el retrato sin terminar de Bucky. 

Si lo que buscaba era sinceridad, este da justo en el clavo. Líneas sin terminar y una polla colgando hacia abajo, medio dura, junto a un muslo que se acaba en volutas de carboncillo. Steve puede sentir su propia frustración en su trabajo. No está seguro de que le guste, pero está seguro de que cuenta la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido algo extraño editar esto el mismo día en el que mi novia y amiga de 4 años y yo hemos roto :/  
> Me iré a llorar a un rincón o algo. No sé.   
> Espero que este capítulo no me haya quedado muy mal y os haya gustado.  
> F.Freak


	10. Las consecuencias de una situación incómoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Está sin editar. Tal y como cuando lo traduje por primera vez hace año y medio. Lo siento. Han sido unos días... difíciles cuanto menos.  
> Eso es todo.

**Domingo, 1:37pm.**

Sam sale del baño sólo cuando está seguro de que Bucky se ha ido. Si hubiera sabido que iban a darle al tema en el salón, bueno, habría hecho de otra forma un montón de cosas. En primer lugar, se habría quedado en su cuarto. Que le jodan a su vejiga, puede aguantarlo. O quizás se habría ido con Natasha a su práctica. Sería una buena excusa para verla bailar y está seguro de que el próximo domingo se irá con ella sí o sí, sin importar lo que Steve le prometa.

También está seguro de que habrá una promesa sobre no volver a hacerlo, pero Steve tampoco tenía la intención de hacer hoy nada y aún así, está claro que eso no parecía ser _nada_ ; ni siquiera se le acercaba. Así que es obvio que no se puede confiar en él estando Bucky a su alrededor, sean cuales sean sus intenciones.

La verdad es que no lo culpa, Bucky está bastante bueno y sabe de lo que habla, ya que se siente como un 25% atraído por los hombres. La mayor parte del tiempo es solo Natasha-sexual, como dicen sus amigos; esos que lo escuchan hablar sobre ella constantemente. Pero él no puede evitar que Natasha sea muy atractiva, muy inteligente, muy talentosa y muy todo, incluyendo muy «no preparada para estar en una relación». Steve no es el único recuperándose de una situación de mierda. Nat nunca se abre con respecto a ello, pero sabe que hay una razón para que no confíe en nadie. Es por eso que Sam está dispuesto a esperar.

De todos modos, eso hace que se vuelva un poco difícil entrar en el salón y ver a dos personas que se conocieron hace menos de un mes comportándose como conejos contra la pared. Por supuesto que sabe que ellos también tienen sus problemas, pero si tan sólo pudiera besarla, jamás volvería a quejarse de nada.

Cuando sale del baño, Steve está comiendo patatas fritas, observando el lienzo sobre su caballete con una mirada triste y fija. Sam deja salir un suspiro audible y pesado. Steve alza la mirada por un momento, después la devuelve hacia el suelo a la vez que sus mejillas adquieren color. Sostiene en dirección a Sam la bolsa de patatas. Es una oferta y una disculpa.

―¿Lo siento? ―La vulnerabilidad está presente en su voz.

Sam se sienta y coge la bolsa, sacando un puñado de patatas.

―Steve ―comienza, viéndose interrumpido de manera inmediata.

―No necesito un sermón y sin duda, no quiero uno. ¿Podemos simplemente no hacer esto? Está bien, lo tengo bajo control. Lo hemos hablado y no tiene problemas con ello. Vamos a ser una especie de, ¿amigos con derecho?

Su tono de voz y su ceja levantada dejaban claro que no había visto esto venir más de lo que Sam lo hacía.

―Una especie de amigos con derecho ―repite y su desacuerdo es tal que no puede hacer nada para ocultarlo.

Le es imposible encontrar una sola parte de su mente que piense que esto puede ser saludable para Steve para poder utilizarlo en esta conversación, porque no existe. Los amigos con derecho no duran, es por eso que no lo hace con Natasha. Sabe que sería demasiado tentador. Lo ha considerado suficientes veces como para poder escribir una novela sobre las posibilidades, pero el final jamás es bueno. Nat no está preparada para una relación, así que si pasara, se sentiría acorralada. Y presumiblemente, también lo haría Steve si de verdad es tan reticente a tener novio como parece.

―Si no tienes nada comprensivo que decir, hazme un favor y no digas nada.

El carácter de Steve no suele salir a flote con Sam, así que se limita a hacer lo que se le ha pedido, sellando sus labios con una cremallera en un gesto.

―Bien. Intentaré mantenerlo fuera de espacios públicos, aún así. Si eso lo arregla ―aclara Steve.

Sam se encoge de hombros y se llena la boca de patatas, salvándose así a sí mismo y a Steve de una respuesta.

  
  
  
  


 

**Domingo, 2:47pm.**

―Entonces, ¿os habéis liado _otra vez_? ―pregunta Clint.

Está comiéndose un perrito caliente de un puesto, pero Bucky hoy no tiene el estómago para comida de ese tipo. Se siente necesitado como el infierno y Clint es un amigo lo suficientemente bueno como para haber ido a su rescate cuando le envió un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba pasar el rato, porque se volvería loco si se hubiera quedado sólo, o incluso si hubiera pasado la tarde en casa jugando videojuegos. (No es por presumir, pero Bucky es tan bueno al GTA que sólo le toma el 70% de su concentración y habría dejado el otro 30% para obsesionarse con Steve). Van a ver una peli de acción que llevan queriendo ver desde que se estrenó hace unas semanas y este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. La acción siempre distrae su mente de las cosas y reconoce que si no tiene cuidado, va a pensar demasiado en lo que tiene con Steve y arruinarlo todo. Aunque, no está enteramente seguro de lo que hay para arruinar.

―Sí ―afirma, acercándose a la taquilla en el exterior del cine a medida que Clint se mete el resto del perrito en la boca―, y fue increíble. ―Pide su entrada y paga. Clint traga, busca su cartera y pide la suya.

―Tengo que ver a ese chico si va a ser tu nuevo novio.

―No va a ser mi novio. Es algo puramente físico. Lo cual, es por el bien mayor, honestamente.

Obviamente, él piensa en mensajear a Steve constantemente y se niega a ello cada vez. Piensa en las citas que podrían tener, en lo que podrían hacer y, ¿cómo es eso de que estaba verdaderamente no interesado en salir con nadie antes de que Steve apareciera en escena?

Bueno, sí que lo sabe. Sabe que es porque no había previsto el chico adorable y perfecto que es Steve. Se arriesgaría a distraerse de la banda por él, aún cuando sabe que sería perfectamente condescendiente. Joder, incluso parece del tipo que asistiría a todas las actuaciones.

―Será algo más ―le responde Clint sabiamente y gesticulando hacia el mostrador de la comida―. ¿Palomitas? ¿Refresco?

―Ambos y _M &Ms _ ―porque Bucky está triste, caliente y puede que un poco enamorado.

Los ojos de Clint centellean como los de un maniático.

―Buen chico.

Cogen su comida y no vuelven a hablar sobre ello hasta que el tráiler de un drama histórico se desvanece y la pantalla verde de _Apto Para Todos los Públicos_ aparece para el siguiente.

―Deberías enviarle un mensaje e invitarlo a tu próxima actuación. Quizás esta vez- ―Clint es interrumpido por un _jumpscare_ del principio del trailer y nunca termina su frase. Bucky no quiere que lo haga de todos modos.  

  
  
  


 

**Lunes, 8:47pm.**

**_Bucky:_ ** _hey, puede que esto sea raro, pero quieres venir a otra actuación? Siempre podremos valernos de más miembros de la audiencia. Nat y Sam son bienvenidos también_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _ah, sí, y es el jueves por la noche en un bar de brooklyn_

 **_Steve:_ ** _A qué hora? Suena divertido_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _empezamos a las 9_

 **_Steve:_ ** _podríamoos ir algo más pronto y cenar?_

 **_Bucky:_ ** _Sí, claro!_

  
  
  
  


 

**Jueves, 11:46pm.**

Bucky se ve incluso más sexy desde arriba. Steve se muerde el labio a la vez que una pequeña risa se le escapa, después enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Bucky.

Es la mañana de Navidad y él es un niño esperando abrir su regalo, pero hasta ahora, continúa bajo el árbol envuelto en lazo y las posibilidades no tienen fin.

El cuerpo de Bucky, lo atraído que se siente por él, es jodidamente _infinito_. Los labios de Bucky están ligeramente separados cuando lo mira, estando sobre una caja en la habitación verde de la parte de atrás de un bar diminuto y sus ojos están tan llenos de lujuria que le preocupa que rebosen si no lo besa en este instante.

Así que lo hace. Se inclina hacia abajo, Bucky hacia arriba y se están besando. Es contrario a lo anterior: está sobre Bucky y le encanta. Amasa sus dedos a través de su pelo, presiona los nudillos contra su cráneo, tira un poco y se deleita con su suave gemido al hacerlo.

Encuentran un ritmo rápidamente, con mayor velocidad que las dos veces anteriores y la letra de una canción que acaba de tocar en el escenario pasa por su mente: _«I’m too fucking gone for you, but I know for sure I’m not for you, so I’ll turn off my heart and let’s just have a good time/ Estoy muy jodidamente ido por ti, pero tengo por seguro que no soy para ti, así que apagaré mi corazón y simplemente pasemos un buen rato»._ Y es un buen rato.

Se mueven juntos, a través de valles de comodidad y picos de desesperación a medida que el deseo sube y baja. Steve está duro contra el estómago de Bucky y está seguro de que este lo nota. El simple pensamiento lo pone más duro todavía y tras un momento, Bucky gruñe, le agarra la cintura y tira de él hacia abajo. Él, enseguida envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura, rompiendo el beso sólo por un instante a causa del movimiento y luego, vuelve a besarlo, estando al mismo nivel esta vez. Ahora es incluso más sexual, con su polla frotándose contra la de Bucky a través de los pantalones y su mente se está volviendo un caos.

Bucky rompe el beso, se gira y mira hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que está cerrada. Después, susurra contra el lugar en que el cuello de Steve se encuentra con su hombro: ―¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Él asiente con rapidez; le da igual si Nat y Sam están aquí, sólo quiere a Bucky, quiere estar a solas con él, finalmente, para explorar esta parte de él completamente. Es lo mismo para Bucky, quien está tan dispuesto y Steve siente tanta curiosidad por saber más. Lo quiere todo. Sabe que no deberían apresurarlo, pero no puede evitarlo, no ahora, cuando hay tan poco manteniéndolo cuerdo. Bucky es una de esas cosas y en lugar de ser cuidadoso con ello cuando es sólo una pequeña amenaza, lo agarra y sostiene con fuerza.

―Sí ―dice con brusquedad―. Vamos.

Bucky se ríe dejando ver un destello de esos dientes blancos y vuelve a besarlo, ahora sabiendo que se irán a casa a hacer incluso más.

Obviamente, es ahora cuando la puerta se abre.

―¡Hey, hey, hey, whoa! ―Todd se tapa los ojos con la mano, poniendo una cara rara―. ¡No! No, Bucky, eso _no_ es-, ¡wow! Jesús.

El humor se cae de su emocionante lugar de forma inmediata.

Steve empalidece, echándole un vistazo al bajo, avergonzado por un lado y culpable por el otro.

―Perdón, Todd, ¿puedes darnos unos pocos...?

―Ni de coña, colega, nos vamos. Tienes que ayudarnos, no tienes elección. Tú nunca _me dejas_ librarme con tanta facilidad...

―Y ahora jamás lo haré ―musita molesto pero con cariño―. Más tarde, Steve ―dice en bajo en su oído, dejando un beso ahí antes de agacharse a coger la misma caja sobre la que había estado―. Venga, pervertido, vámonos ―llama a Todd cuando pasa por su lado―. Observar a dos chicos yendo al tema. Jesús, eres repugnante.

Todd suelta una carcajada, lo golpea en el trasero y evita el contacto visual con Steve al coger su bajo para después salir, siguiendo a Bucky hasta la calle.

  
  


 

**Viernes, 2:04am.**

Natasha revisa su móvil para ver la hora y luego bosteza.

―Steve ―empieza, pero su amigo no la está enfrentando y sus propios opacan su voz.

―Y, por supuesto, nunca he hecho nada y soy tan- ¡No _sé_ nada! Debería ver porno gay u otra cosa y tomar nota, quiero decir, he visto porno gay antes, también he visto porno hetero y simplemente, no sé, ¿qué hago si él quiere tener sexo? ¡Yo también quiero! Pero a la vez, no. ¡Y casi lo tenemos!

Se gira hacia ella, estando delante de la ventana y enmarcado por el reflejo de la noche en el exterior. Nat puede ver el ladrillo del edificio de enfrente; casi todas las luces de esos apartamentos están apagadas. La postura de Steve es insegura; tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con una mano a la altura de la boca y una uña atrapada entre sus dientes. Sus mirada corre a toda velocidad entre sus ojos y el espacio justo encima de su cabeza.

Está asustado, es adorable, y frágil, pero fuerte. Tan fuerte. Desearía poder, de alguna manera, grabar esto en él sin decírselo, porque decir esas palabras no significaría nada para él. Nunca significan nada para nadie. Así que no tiene ni idea de _qué_ palabras utilizar.

―Steve ―dice con suavidad―, sé que estás volviéndote loco pero- ―sus ojos centellean y Nat recuerda que, supuestamente, uno no debe señalizarle a alguien que está perdiendo los papeles, que de hecho, está nervioso. Aún así, ya es demasiado tarde―. Necesitas relajarte, llevas hablando en círculos desde que llegamos a casa. Sólo pregúntale lo que quiere si tanto te lo preguntas.

―Es como, me tomé un par de copas y después iba a ir a su piso y, ¡no sé qué es lo que habríamos hecho allí! No es como si no confiara en él, él es más fuerte que yo, pero...

Natasha ya ha oído esta línea de argumentación antes, dos veces, de hecho, en la última hora, desde que Sam se quedó dormido en el sofá y Steve la siguió hasta su habitación para divagar con ella. Se pregunta si estaría tumbado en la oscuridad del sofá, pensando sobre todo esto si Sam no estuviera ya ahí, forzándolo a estar ahí dentro, contándoselo a ella. Ese pensamiento hace que se alegre de que Steve esté aquí. Incluso si va a estar cansada mañana por la mañana, trabajando en su turno con nada menos que el famoso Bucky Barnes.

Se alegra de no ser del tipo que se siente incómoda por cosas como mirar a alguien a los ojos después de que hayan pasado menos de ocho horas desde que te hubieran obligado a considerar el largo, circunferencia y _forma en general_ de su polla hasta el cansancio, en cuatro ocasiones, usando distintas pruebas y un plátano pasado como ayuda.

Steve es un hombre obsesionado.

―...No quiero decepcionarlo si espera algo, pero, también quiero _hacer_ algo con él, es sólo que, ¿no es este el momento adecuado? Si él busca una relación y yo estoy tipo: _«No, sólo sexo»_ , y después no le doy eso tampoco, entonces soy un estúpido.

Le está rogando a Natasha con la mirada y ella se pregunta si lo que realmente está pidiendo es: _«Por favor, dame un dardo tranquilizante o una gran dosis de jarabe para la tos cuanto antes»_.

―Mira, Steve ―comienza a decir con su voz lo más calmada posible―, estás pensando en esto demasiado. Se supone que es algo casual, para ambos y no creo que él esté esperando sexo. ¿Quieres chupársela y cosas por el estilo, no? Estoy segura de que estará más que contento con eso.

Él asiente con rapidez.

―Quiero eso ―le asegura, como si ella fuera la histérica de los dos.

―Jamás he conocido a un hombre que no estuviera feliz con una mamada ―le responde Nat encogiéndose de hombros― y si decides que quieres más, házselo saber, entonces. No puedo ver a Bucky presionándote, es un buen chico.

Steve parece estar _más_ aterrorizado todavía, algo de lo que había estado segura de que no podía pasar.

―Me siento como si estuviera aprovechándome de sus sentimientos y usándolo para tener sexo o algo, ¿cómo de espantoso es eso? ¡Soy una persona horrible! Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta, ¡que ni siquiera sé si vamos a tener sexo!

Se le están saliendo los ojos de las cuencas de una manera casi cómica. Natasha suspira con fuerza.

―Steven ―increpa con un tono de casi reprimenda―, por favor. Estás dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema. Lo quieras o no. Pensar sobre ello de forma obsesiva sólo lo dañará, _sea lo que sea_ que tengáis, y si tú no quieres eso, simplemente deja las cosas correr. Si esas «cosas» son sexo, guay, si son sexo y citas, guay también, si es una relación, guay de nuevo. Sencillamente. Relájate. ―Su tono es firme, pero sus ojos son amables.

Él resopla.

―Es fácil decirlo ―murmura, cruzándose de brazos. Después se deja caer en su cama.

El silencio se instala entre ellos por unos momentos, pero no es insoportable. Natasha piensa en la última hora, sopesando a su amigo y sus muchos matices. Está aterrado por Bucky, hasta ahí está todo claro, tanto sexual como románticamente, aunque quiere las dos cosas. Se pregunta qué es lo que se permitirá tener y de cuál estará tan asustado que empujará a Bucky lejos antes de permitirse disfrutarlo.

No vuelven a hablar hasta que Steve se queda dormido. Nat le cubre con la manta porque el aire frío que viene de la ventana está dirigido a él y puede ver el pelo de su cabeza agitándose con la brisa; no quiere que pille un resfriado. ¿Cómo puede alguien con tanta fuerza mental ser tan físicamente débil?

Más tarde, piensa a la vez que se lava los dientes y se mira en el espejo, ¿cómo alguien tan fuerte puede ser tan inseguro sobre su propia fuerza, hasta el punto de pensar que una relación lo arruinará, no sólo a él, sino a la otra persona también?

Al terminar, se mete bajo las sábanas, le echa un último vistazo a Steve, que está durmiendo pacíficamente y apaga la luz.

Durante un rato, en la oscuridad, piensa en Sam en el sofá y se pregunta sobre quién estaba pensando realmente mientras estaba en el baño.

  
  
  
  


 

**Viernes, 1:23pm.**

El turno ha estado lleno de tareas y Bucky deja salir una exhalación larga. No ha dormido casi nada la noche anterior después de dejar el club, haber ido a casa y masturbarse en la ducha, para luego haber estado viendo _reality shows_ con Alex por horas. Apenas era capaz de centrarse en si la chica de la tele iva a decirle sí al vestido porque no podía dejar de pensar en la gran cantidad de sentimientos relacionados con Steve: el sentimientos de haber estado en el bar con él anteriormente, haber cenado con Steve riéndose, él hablando con la boca llena y Steve molestándolo por ello, con Nat uniéndosele y Sam algo incómodo porque no sabía de qué lado estaba. Todo ello se había sentido tan bien, y quería más y más de ello para siempre.

Ese tipo de pensamientos empalagosos le aterran, sobre todo desde que _sabe_ que esto no puede pasar con Steve. Él no está interesado en una relación y esta cosa de amigos con derecho se acabará tarde o temprano. Necesita intentar saborearlo mientras pueda.

Se encuentra a sí mismo de pie junto a Natasha, los dos preparando bebidas en la encimera, dándoles la espalda a los clientes y él pregunta: ―¿Dónde trabaja Steve? ―en voz baja.

Sin mirar, puede sentir que una de las comisuras de Nat se alza.

―Trabaja en una librería, _Niche Books_ , en Brooklyn.

―Dios ―Bucky deja salir una risa aireada―, es tan hipster. ¿Es consciente de lo hipster que es?

―Ningún hipster real lo es ―le responde, poniéndole la tapa a la bebida que acaba de hacer y dándole una mirada que muestra la risa en sus ojos para después ir a darle al cliente su bebida.

Oye como el tipo le dice algo en voz baja y oye también la molestia en la risa de Nat.

―Tengo novio, señor, lo siento ―se disculpa ella, causando que ponga los ojos en blanco para sí mismo.

Cuando se da la vuelta, ve que el tío tiene _al menos_ 40 y que va vestido con traje y corbata. Alcanza sus ojos, le da una mirada fría y el chico sostiene las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

―Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Debí haberlo sabido, una pequeña cosa caliente como tú...

Natasha le mira con furia y puede ver en sus ojos que está pensando en todas las formas de matarlo aquí y ahora. Bailarinas. Aterrador.

El hombre se da la vuelta par irse y él le dirige una mirada empática a Nat.

―Siento que algunos hombres sean tan brutos ―dice, pero ella levanta una mano.

―Creéme, no sabes ni la mitad. Si tienes tetas, eso es todo lo que eres para algunos. Y mira, sé que eres un buen tipo y todo, pero Steve no es sólo una polla que montar, ¿vale?

Bucky está tan sorprendido que da un paso atrás.

―¿Qué? ―Es todo lo que puede decir.

Natasha lo conoce. Son compañeros de trabajos y medio amigos, ¿cómo podría pensar que eso es todo lo que quiere de Steve?

―Steve es, de verdad, un buen chico, _realmente_ bueno, ¿sí? No quiero verte haciéndole daño.

La ironía de esto es una simple tortura y lo único que puede hacer es mirarla fijamente, esperando que de alguna manera pille que lo que ha dicho es un _sinsentido_. Nadie tiene que preocuparse de que vaya a utilizar a Steve sólo para sexo.

― _No_ tienes que preocuparte de eso ―replica con sinceridad―, aceptaría salir con él en el tiempo que se tarda en dar un latido.

Al decir eso, lo jura incluso, aunque lleva sin hacer eso desde que era un niño, arrastrado hasta la iglesia en un traje mal entallado, preguntándose qué clase de cosas te hacían ir al infierno y si habría videojuegos allí. Como resultado, el gesto lleva consigo más peso del que pensaba cuando su mano lo hizo inconscientemente, pero no le importa. _Saldría_ con Steve en un latido.

―Más te vale. ―Natasha parece estar luchando consigo misma sobre si decir o no más. Aparentemente decide hacerlo―. Steve, uh. Ten cuidado con él, sexualmente también. Quiero decir, tiene asma, así que... no le des un ataque de asma o algo, en primer lugar, pero tampoco es que sea precisamente... el más _experimentado._

Parece estar escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado para cometer la traición posible, pero a Bucky le golpea de todas formas: claramente, ella piensa que es más importante que sepa esto que mantenerse estrictamente en el código ético de la amistad.

―¿Entonces, es virgen? ―supone Bucky.

Natasha no dice nada, lo cual funciona como respuesta.

―Me lo figuraba ―admite―. Es bueno, pero no parece ser... bueno ―se encoge de hombros―. Ya sabes.

Natasha asiente.

―Lo sé.

Hay un silencio y afortunadamente alguien de arriba les sonríe y envía unos pocos clientes para que puedan dejar atrás esta conversación. La única ocasión en la que uno de los dos la rescata es mientras están cerrando, con Nat pasando su tarjeta por el registro para fichar su salida y Bucky esperando su turno, sosteniéndola entre sus dientes a la vez que se desata el delantal.

Ella lo mira y añade:

―Y si le haces daño, te mato.

La cree, así que asiente con seriedad. El efecto sólo ligeramente arruinado por la tarjeta en su boca.


	11. Flirteo, libros y mamadas, ¡oh Dios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Adivinad qué! Hoy tampoco he editado. Así que pido perdón de antemano por la (posible) mala traducción.   
> Ah, por cierto, el título no engaña: hay una escena de sexo. Quedáis advertidos.

**Sábado, 1:24pm.**

Steve está bastante seguro de que la vida pasa bastante más rápido en las pocas horas anteriores a su turno de trabajo. Había planeado despertarse temprano para poder subirse al tejado a dibujar un poco. La vista no es genial pero está más lejos de todo el ruido del tráfico, de la gente de la calle y en los apartamentos que rodean el suyo (en el cual ya está empezando a pensar como hogar, aun cuando se siente como una traición). 

La mañana es el momento más fácil del día, porque a medida que la noche se acerca, la muerte se pone en pie. Esas largas y oscuras horas, normalmente llenas de insomnio o pesadillas, nunca son fáciles. No hay nadie a quien pueda llamar. Aun si sus amigos dicen que  _ puede _ , sabe que su amabilidad debe de tener un límite. Todo el mundo tiene un límite en cuanto a la suya, excepto su madre.

El plan de despertarse pronto no funcionó porque se durmió y no escuchó la alarma. Lo cierto es que fue una bendición disfrazada, teniendo en cuenta que apenas ha dormido esta semana gracias al incidente con Bucky y a varias pesadillas que lograron que le temiera a estar inconsciente. Aún así, se despertó al mediodía sólo dos horas antes de tener que ir al trabajo. Se ha duchado, vestido y engullido unos cereales resecos, y ahora está en la cola del  _ Starbucks _ , revisando la hora en su móvil. 

Tiene que ir andando al trabajo y con este calor, necesitará tomárselo con calma. Su tren de pensamientos se disuelve en unas cuantas palabrotas cuando piensa en su turno de seis horas reponiendo estanterías y echándole un vistazo a los hipsters presumidos que tienen por clientes que siempre le preguntan si sus gafas son reales. 

― _ Sí, son reales, estoy ciego sin ellas.  _

_ ―¡De todos modos, son tan monas! _

_ ―También son una necesidad. _

Siempre intenta mantenerse de buen humor y generalmente es bueno con los clientes, pero últimamente ha sido difícil. Su jefe ha sido comprensivo, pero estricto cuando se trata del servicio al cliente. Aparentemente, decirle a alguien que no debería leer  _ Adiós a las armas _ porque Hemingway era un cerdo sexista, no es aceptable,no importa lo cierto que sea. 

Steve está en el  _ Starbucks  _ aún cuando Natasha no trabaja hoy. Pero, Bucky sí. 

Ella le dijo y animó a irse pronto para que pudiera verlo en el trabajo. Él pensó que sonaba un poco demasiado, pero Nat le aseguró que a Bucky le encantaría y que lo ayudaría a levantar su ánimo. 

Y tenía razón. Cuando se acerca a la encimera y la «sonrisa para clientes» de Bucky pasa a ser una real, Steve se encuentra a sí mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma inconsciente. 

―¡Hey! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ―pregunta guiñándole un ojo. 

―Bueno, señor ―comienza, inclinándose sobre el mostrador―, tomaré algo realmente fuerte. 

Bucky trata de forzar su cara en un gesto serio pero está claro que es difícil; termina riendo. 

―Vale. De verdad, ¿qué quieres? 

Steve se lo piensa y después, con una pícara media sonrisa, no sintiéndose en absoluto como hacía unos instantes, dice: ―Un latte de vainilla grande, sin azúcar y con leche de soja. Y hazlo rápido, tengo que ir a trabajar. ―Está intentando no reírse. 

Bucky, en cambio, hace una mueca. 

―Jesús, eres uno de esos clientes. 

―¡No es mi culpa ser intolerante a la lactosa! ―exclama abriendo mucho los ojos en un gesto inocente. 

―Sí, bueno, no te hagas el inocente conmigo, te conozco ―dice Bucky, negando con la cabeza, echándole un vistazo a la cola de detrás de Steve y suspirando un poco. 

Le dice a Steve el precio y él le da su tarjeta de crédito. La pasa por la máquina y se la devuelve, rozando sus dedos a propósito y algo se precipitó a través de Steve.  Se imagina saltando sobre el mostrador, tirando a Bucky al suelo y...

―Ahora te lo hago, Steve. 

Cuando Bucky dice su nombre, su corazón hace una pequeña voltereta del todo inesperada. 

Steve saca el móvil para mirar  _ Instagram _ mientras se queda junto al mostrador esperando su bebida e intentando no ser muy obvio al darle vistazos rápidos a Bucky cada pocos segundos, deslizándose hacia abajo a través de fotos con el pulgar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Los brazos de Bucky se ven tan increíbles en esa camiseta negra y su culo es incluso mejor. No está muy musculado, porque él es un maldito músico y no ningún tipo de rata de gimnasio, pero es obvio que hace ejercicio. Steve desearía poder hacer ejercicio como una persona normal, pero cuando intenta correr, montones de pausas para utilizar su inhalador se ven involucradas y el levantamiento de pesas es simplemente vergonzoso. Apenas puede hacer una flexión. 

Alguien se para junto a él y le echa un vistazo sólo porque ella está tan  _ cerca  _ que su brazo está, literalmente, tocando el suyo. Va entera de negro y su pelo está pobremente teñido. Sonríe con vaguedad, pero ella no hace más que mirarlo. 

―¿Sí? ―pregunta después de que ella no haya dejado de mirarlo cuando dirigió la vista a su teléfono, luego a Bucky y de nuevo a ella. 

―Me gustan tus gafas ―le responde ella. 

Él levanta una mano para ajustarlas en un movimiento inconsciente.

―Gracias. ―No suele recibir cumplidos teniendo en cuenta que es bajito, delgado y completamente insulso. 

―Eres mono ―es lo siguiente que sale de su boca y Steve está tan impactado que casi deja caer su móvil al suelo. 

―Yo-

Ha estado tan concentrado en ella que no le prestó atención a Bucky, quien acaba de acercarse al mostrador, golpeando la bebida contra este, haciendo ruido y diciendo: ―Steve, tú café. 

Mira a Bucky y ve que hay ira en sus ojos. Se siente un poco culpable, incluso cuando no ha hecho nada y ellos dos no son exclusivos, pero aún así. 

Después, se da cuenta de que Bucky no esta enfadado por  _ él _ , ya que ahora es la chica a quien está mirando con furia. Su mirada vuelve a él y le dice: ―Espero que te guste, cariño, quería disculparme por no haberte hecho el café lo suficientemente fuerte en casa esta mañana ―dice frunciendo un poco el ceño, siendo malditamente convincente. 

Pero, ¿qué está  _ haciendo _ ? Está sorprendido y todo lo que puede hacer es decir: ―Oh. Gracias. 

Coge el vaso y lo observa mientras su mente se revuelve. 

Para crédito de la chica, esta se disculpa con velocidad: ―¡Perdón! No me di cuenta de que erais... Tú no... ―Frunce el ceño―. Lo siento. 

Ella se aleja y Steve se acerca a la encimera, mirando a Bucky que tiene una expresión demasiada inocente. 

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―sisea en voz baja, demasiado sorprendido para comprender la reacción racional. 

―Ella estaba flirteando contigo y tú te sentías incómodo, ¡sólo estaba siendo un buen amigo! ―exclama defensivo, obviamente herido por su reacción. 

Pero sus cables están lo suficientemente cruzados como para poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera agitar la cabeza. 

Sólo... No tenías que hacer eso, puedo defenderme por mí mismo. 

―Pero no lo estabas haciendo ―señala Bucky, logrando que le mire con enfado. 

―Lo habría hecho. 

Gira sobre sus talones y sale del establecimiento, sintiendo los ojos de Bucky sobre él. Cuando le da un vistazo a través de la ventana una vez que está en la calle, puede ver que Bucky sigue mirándolo y aparta la mirada con rapidez. 

Entiende su intención, pero continúa molesto. ¿Bucky pensó que necesitaba protección o algo? ¿Lo ve débil? Podría haber manejado la situación por su cuenta si le hubiera molestado, lo cual ni siquiera ocurrió. ¿Por qué le habría molestado que una chica intentara ligar con él? Él no es gay. ¿Estaba Bucky celoso y viendo incomodidad donde no la había sólo para sentirse mejor? Y si creyó que estaba molesto, ¿piensa que no puede hacerse cargo de su propia mierda?

  
  
  
  


 

 

Cuando Bucky sale del trabajo, busca  _ Niche Books _ en su móvil y va hasta allí. De verdad que no quiere que Steve esté enfadado, pero su mente ha estado dándole vueltas al incidente durante las últimas horas mientras terminaba su turno. ¿Qué había hecho? Pensó que le estaba haciendo un favor, pero es obvio que Steve lo malinterpretó como si estuviera sugiriendo que estaban en una verdadera relación... Aún así, los amigos hacen eso todo el tiempo, así que él no ve cúal es el problema. Y Steve,  _ obviamente, _ no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle a la chica, era obvio que no estaba interesado en ella y ya ha dejado claro que no quiere una relación. Así que, ¿por qué le molestaría que Bucky lo ayudara a evitar un  _ no _ incómodo?

Está claro que todavía hay cosas que necesita aprender sobre Steve Rogers. 

Pero que lo maldigan si va a dejar que eso sea el fin de todo: Steve saliendo de  _ Starbucks _ cabreado con él. No le importa si se quedan en sólo amigos, pareja o algo entre medias: tiene que intentar mejorarlo. Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos si creyera que están enfadados con él. Incluso si discute con Clint todo el tiempo, todavía iría hasta el final de la Tierra por el chico y lo mismo por cualquiera de los chicos de la banda. Lo molestan pero los quiere. 

Él no quiere Steve. No ahora mismo. Se preocupa casi todo el rato de la posibilidad de quererlo, de que pueda estar  _ comenzando a hacerlo _ , pero no lo quiere. Tan sólo necesita que todo esto evolucione y no termine justo ahora porque la ha fastidiado de alguna forma y Steve está ahora enfadado. 

Encuentra la librería con facilidad y entra en ella. Una campanilla sobre la puerta anuncia su entrada. La librería huele a libros y el sonido está vacío, todo es muy silencioso. Es una tienda bastante buena pero completamente hipster, por lo que carece de organización alguna. En su lugar, está llena de estanterías sin alinear en ningún orden concreto, simplemente distribuidas por el lugar en un laberinto. La inconveniencia es el arte de los hipsters, pero Bucky y los salvajes latidos de su corazón no tienen tiempo para esto. 

―Um, ¿hola? ―llama, mirando al rededor de una estantería. 

Como respuesta, obtiene un ritmo de silencios y echa un vistazo tras de sí para comprobar a través de la ventana que, de hecho, sigue habiendo gente pasando por ahí y coches en la calle y que no ha sido absorbido en un vacío literal de libros y silencio. 

Una voz desde detrás de una de las estanterías exclama: ―¡Un minuto, por favor!

Está cargada con un acento muy duro y le pertenece a un hombre que probablemente está en sus sesenta o setenta. Definitivamente no es Steve. ¿Y si Steve no está aquí? 

Su mente se desliza veloz en el pánico. Si Steve no está aquí, entonces tendrá que ir a su casa, donde podría encontrarse con Sam o Natasha y posiblemente no hacerlo con él, por lo que si se encuentra en otro lugar, con tal de mantener la disculpa en un radio de tiempo aceptable, tendrá que recorrer toda la ciudad para encontrarlo y pedirle perdón, y tiene ensayo con la banda a las 10.

―¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ―pregunta un hombre mayor emergiendo de entre la estanterías y Bucky le sonríe vagamente, sintiéndose incómodo como el infierno. 

―¿Me preguntaba si Steve está aquí? ―dice inseguro, sintiéndose extrañamente tímido. 

El hombre lo somete a un escrutinio y después le responde: ―Está en su descanso. Volverá en cinco minutos. 

Él se limita a asentir. 

―Em... 

El hombre no le dice nada sobre lo que pude hacer. 

―Voy a esperarlo, entonces. Y, a mirar ― termina de decir, señalando a una estantería y el hombre asiente satisfecho, mientras que él se siente como si acabara de pasar un examen. 

Se dirige a la sección de ciencia ficción y comienza a sacar libros que tienen buena pinta basándose en sus títulos, dándoles la vuelta y tratando de concentrarse en las descripciones de la contraportada. No tiene mucho tiempo para leer entre practicar para ser una estrella de rock y hacer café para un montón de blancos. Pero algunos de estos libros parecen interesantes y piensa que debería hacer tiempo. Hay uno en particular que parece guay y lo está sosteniendo al tiempo que se muerde el labio, leyendo las reseñas del interior, cuando oye a Steve carraspeando desde el final del pasillo. 

Su cabeza de repente se levanta. 

―¡Steve! ―Cierra el libro y lo deja de vuelta en el estante―. Hola. Espero que no haya problemas con que yo esté aquí. 

―¿Cómo has sabido dónde trabajo? ―No está enfadado, pero parece sentirse curioso y un poco sorprendido. 

―Natasha me lo dijo ―confiesa. 

Steve sonríe un poco y esa simple acción lo llena de alivio. 

―Guay. Quería hablar contigo de todas formas... Iba a enviarte un mensaje después de mi turno. 

―¿De verdad? 

Está asombrado, pero contento. Steve se sintió mal por haberse ido. ¿O es que quería hablar para gritarle? 

La manera en que sonríe ahora da a entender que ese no es el caso. 

―Sí ―dice con la mano en la nuca―, yo, uh, exageré, creo. Estuve molesto hasta que llegué aquí y una vez que me terminé el café y repuse un par de libros, como que me di cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo. Y después vi un libro que pensé que te gustaría así que, uh, lo dejé aparte para comprártelo. Iba a sorprenderte con él. 

―¿En serio?

Steve asiente. 

―Bueno... ¡ _ Ahora _ estoy sorprendido! Eso es genial, Steve, no tenías por qué. Sólo pasaba por aquí para asegurarme de que no estabas enfadado conmigo. Me preocupaba que pudieras estarlo, pero no sabía muy bien lo que hice mal... ―En sus últimas palabras, se desvanece. No está seguro de que esta sea una buena disculpa. 

―La verdad es que no hiciste nada mal ―dice Steve con solemnidad en la voz―. Es sólo que yo... ―El también vacila y Bucky puede decir que está pensándose algo, intentando decidir si debería decirle a Bucky algo importante. 

Él espera pacientemente por su elección; espera que, quizás, Steve le vaya a contar lo que le pasa, por qué Nat dijo que estaba pasando por una época dura, pero no está seguro de habérselo ganado todavía. 

Espera, pero Steve no dice nada y ahora tiene la mirada perdida en un punto infinito, así que decide aclararse la garganta. 

―¿Quieres venir a mi casa cuando tu turno termine? Puedo darte la dirección. 

Steve le mira casi como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí de pie, esperando para que hablara y parece estar avergonzado. Él le da una sonrisa alentadora. 

―Claro ―le responde con una respuesta afirmativa, lo cual, es lo contrario de lo que esperaba. Creyó que Steve le daría una excusa y luego le pediría que se fuera. 

―Genial. ―Bucky le vuelve a sonreír y comienza a girarse cuando recuerda algo―. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mi libro! 

―¡Sí! ―exclama con una sonrisa, aunque no es completa y se da la vuelta, haciéndole señas para que lo siga―. Aquí, lo aparté a un lado. 

Se agacha en una habitación trasera en la esquina de la tienda y después, sale con el libro. Es  _ Room Full of Mirrors _ , una biografía de Jimi Hendrix. Bucky la coge con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios y no es el tipo de sonrisa que pones cuando finges que algo que tu abuela te ha regalado por Navidad te gusta. 

―Es Jimi Hendrix... No estoy muy puesto en música y todo eso, y no se muy bien quién te gusta, pero sé que Hendrix era un guitarrista fantástico y que era famoso. Yo sólo pensé que te resultaría interesante... ―Alza la mirada hacia Bucky, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Él echa un vistazo rápido por detrás de su hombro para asegurarse de que no están a la vista gracias a una estantería, después se acerca y lo besa rápidamente en un pico inocente. 

―Gracias ―susurra, separándose a medida que su ritmo cardiaco aumenta: eso, probablemente,  _ no  _ fue lo más correcto. Sobre todo, no después de que Steve  aclarara antes que no quería que él actuara como si estuvieran juntos. 

Pero ahora Steve está sonriendo, y sonrojado, gestualiza con una mano y dice: ―Debería volver al trabajo.

Bucky asiente con velocidad. 

―Sí. 

―Mándame tu dirección aún así ―añade Steve. 

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara a la vez que le da un toque al libro con la mano con la que no lo está sosteniendo antes de responder con un: ―Vale. Lo haré. Guay. 

Empieza a caminar hacia atrás para salir del pasillo y Steve se ríe un poco por ello. 

―No soy la reina, puedes darme la espalda. 

―Quizás no quiero hacerlo. Eres más mono que ella. 

Bucky le guiña un ojo y después, antes de llegar a ver su reacción, rodea la esquina detrás de la estantería. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**8:26pm, apartamento de Bucky.**

Steve llama a la puerta para luego estar a punto de darse la vuelta y volver al recibidor. ¿Y si los compañeros de banda de Bucky están en casa? ¿Y si saben lo que están haciendo? ¿Y qué  _ van  _ a hacer? Su corazón está corriendo, sus palmas sudando,  _ no _ es para nada sexy con los pantalones caquis y el polo negro de su uniforme de trabajo y  _ maldita sea _ , olvidó quitarse la placa con su nombre. Se la está desenganchando de la camiseta justo cuando Bucky abre la puerta. 

Suspira y deja caer las manos, preparado para lo inevitable, lo cual, llega rápido: ―Hola... ―Bucky se agacha, echándole un vistazo a la placa y leyendo su nombre como si fuera la primera vez que pronunciara esas letras juntas en este orden―. ¿Steve...? 

Él pone los ojos en blanco. 

―Soy el stripper que pediste ―responde, comprometido sólo a medias con esto. Está un poco demasiado nervioso. 

Bucky deja salir una carcajada y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. 

―No hay nadie aquí ―le dice y luego, Steve oye un golpe seco de detrás de una de las puertas cerradas que hay en el pasillo. Bucky suspira―. Vale. Mentí. Alex está aquí. Pero es tranquilo y no nos molestará. El ensayo es a las diez por lo que todos están fuera y simplemente nos encontramos en el sitio en el que practicamos.

―¿No ensayáis aquí? ―pregunta para después sentirse como un idiota.  _ Por supuesto que no ensayan en su piso.  _

Bucky niega con la cabeza. 

―No, habría demasiadas quejas por el ruido. 

―Cierto, duh ―afirma haciendo una mueca. Bucky, en cambio, sonríe. 

―¿Quieres agua o algo?

― _ Nah _ ―rechaza gestualizando con la mano. 

―Vale, vayamos a mi habitación, entonces . 

Bucky les conduce a través del pasillo hasta ella. Hay dos camas encajadas en el pequeño espacio, una doble y la otra individual, y él levanta una ceja. 

―¿Cuál es la tuya? 

Bucky palmea la cama doble, sonriendo. 

―Cuestión de suerte ―dice con orgullo en sus ojos―. O lo que es lo mismo: me compré la mía antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que no había sitio para dos dobles. 

Steve se ríe un poco y el hecho de que se alegra de que Bucky no tenga su propio cuarto le alegra, porque sino, tendría vergüenza de dormir en un sofá sin tener ningún plan definitivo para conseguirse una cama pronto. (Sam y Nat le insisten en que lo haga, pero no  _ quiere _ una cama. Por alguna razón, eso se siente como algo que no debería tener ahora mismo. Hay muchas cosas que siente que no debería tener y está mirando a dos de ellas: una cama y Bucky Burnes. 

Se sienta en la cama en un arranque de valentía, pero no se siente mucho como él mismo; el Steve Rogers que ha estado siendo toda su vida no haría esto en absoluto. No estaría aquí, en la habitación de un tío bueno. Probablemente habría dibujado a Natasha en lugar de arrastrar a un pobre extraño en su proyecto de arte; pero últimamente no ha estado, para nada, siendo él mismo.

Una parte lejana de su cerebro aporta el siguiente pensamiento:  _ «El antigua tú, no usaría a Bucky de esta forma. El antiguo tú saldría con él o lo dejaría». _

Aunque lo ignora, porque ahora Bucky está sentado junto a él, viéndose perfectamente satisfecho y posando una mano en su muslo. La pausa antes del beso es incómoda, pero Steve se inclina al darse cuenta de que Bucky no lo hará. Se siente más alto ahora que están los dos sentados y se encuentran a la misma altura esta vez; sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa antes de encontrarse con los de Bucky. 

El beso se vuelve apasionado en poco tiempo y él presiona su cuerpo contra el de Bucky, acercándose a él y después, cuando Bucky se separa para pegar sus labios a su cuello, Steve pasa una pierna por encima de su regazo. Quien sea que esté controlando sus acciones ahora mismo, no es él, admite con vaguedad. Aún así, deja al mando a esa entidad extraña, apreciando el descanso de ser constantemente  _ él _ . 

El cuerpo de Bucky se mueve contra el suyo a medida que presiona sus caderas contra las de Steve, mientras que sus manos están en la espalda del músico. Puede sentir los músculos de este a través de su fina camiseta. La temperatura de la habitación parece haber aumentado 100 grados, pero sólo logra hacer que se sienta más embriagado. Por primera vez en este verano, el calor es algo que se desprende en lugar de un peso extra. Sus manos encuentran el camino hasta el pelo de Bucky, el cual no ha sido cortado en varias semanas y está lo suficientemente largo como para que pueda enredar sus delgados dedos en él, agarrándolo. 

Los minutos vuelan y Bucky le pide permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca tocando sus labios con ella. Steve acepta y el beso se profundiza hasta que siente que él y Bucky son uno. Jamás ha compartido algo así con nadie, las otras dos veces, fue más o menos en público. Esto es el cuarto de Bucky y es sólo ellos dos. Nadie va a interrumpirlos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de que nadie los vaya a ver... Steve se relaja con ello. 

Bucky se separa después de un rato; sus mejillas están sonrojadas cuando dice: ―Lo siento, pero si no paramos, tendré que quitarme los pantalones ―haciendo un gesto hacia sus vaqueros contra los que su erección presiona con fuerza y él se pone más rojo de lo que ya estaba. 

―Lo siento ―musita, moviéndose para levantarse. 

Ve en los ojos de Bucky que lo ha malentendido: piensa que Steve se está poniendo de pie para  _ parar _ . Pero él no quiere parar. Niega con la cabeza con rapidez y después alcanza los pantalones de Bucky para desabotonarlos. No hace contacto visual hasta que le ha bajado la cremallera, luego, sus ojos azules se encuentran con los grises de Bucky. Estos reflejan su duda y él asiente. 

Bucky se levanta lo suficiente para quitarse los pantalones y tirarlos por el suelo. Después, está sólo en ropa interior y Steve puede ver claramente que quiere quitarse eso también. 

Se siente a sí mismo asentir y luego  _ acercarse y bajarle los boxers a Bucky.  _ Los baja lo suficiente como para liberar su polla y después Bucky hace el resto del trabajo, quitándose la ropa interior de una patada así como su camiseta y rodeando su propio pene con su mano. Comienza a masturbarse un poco, mirándolo con otra pregunta en los ojos. 

―¿Quieres...? ―cuestiona, esta vez en voz alta y él sí que quiere. 

Empuja al moreno por los hombros con gentileza hasta que está tumbado de nuevo en la cama, para luego agacharse por encima de él, con un dolor en sus pantalones pero sin estar muy seguro todavía sobre si quitárselos. 

No cuando el miembro de Bucky es tan...  _ perfecto _ . Después de semanas de estar mirándolo y dibujándolo, Steve finalmente puede tocarlo. Ha estado fantaseando sobre este momento, seguro de que nunca ocurriría, pero aquí está. 

Envuelve sus dedos a su alrededor y comienza a masturbarlo pero cuando ve que Bucky no parece estar disfrutándolo lo suficiente, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. 

La única vez en su vida en la que tuvo que hacer esto, tuvo que escupir en su mano para humedecerla, pero ahora se siente más aventurero que eso. 

Se agacha con su propio pene pulsando contra la entrepierna de sus caquis y toma a Bucky con su boca. No va hasta abajo, no quiere empujar sus límites aquí, pero puede sentirlo crecer contra su lengua. Se mueve de arriba a abajo durante un momento, enrolla la lengua alrededor de la punta, recogiendo el líquido preseminal con ella y después traga. Trás eso, le echa un vistazo a Bucky, quien parece estar sorprendido, y total y completamente complacido con este giro de los eventos. 

No duró mucho, pero no se suponía que fuera a hacerlo. Steve le da una pequeña sonrisa al enderezarse y ahora que su polla está húmeda, envuelve su mano a su alrededor otra vez y comienza a masturbarlo en serio. 

Bucky es receptivo, emitiendo sonidos de aprobación, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo un poco, mientras que él se ve obligado a introducir una mano en sus pantalones para acariciarse a sí mismo. No puede echarse atrás, necesitará hacerse cargo de eso. O...  _ Bucky _ necesitará hacerlo. 

―Joder, Steve ―dice Bucky, siendo estas las primeras palabras que pronuncia desde que empezaron―, seguro que estás realmente duro por ti mismo. ¿Dímelo, cómo de duro estás? 

―Duro ―confirma, no estando acostumbrado a hablar sucio y ni siquiera está seguro de que esto cuente. 

―¿Quieres que me encargue de ti? ―pregunta, jadeando un poco por el placer. 

―Después de ti. ―Se agacha y luego, vuelve a cubrir a Bucky con su boca. 

El sonido de su voz hizo que lo quisiera de vuelta en su boca. Es tan jodidamente íntimo y  _ adictivo _ . Va más allá esta vez, hasta que piensa que podrían darle arcadas y utiliza su mano para acariciarle las bolas, mientras. 

Bucky está produciendo ruidos de total conformidad por sobre él, lloriqueando y gimiendo, logrando que Steve sienta que no se merece esto. Jamás había hecho algo así antes y no está muy seguro de  _ qué _ tiene que hacer, pero se la chupa a Bucky e intenta hacer, básicamente, lo que cree que le gustaría. Si está estancado, no es consciente de ello. 

Reconoce con vaguedad que no quiere que Bucky lo vea sin la ropa puesta. Él es esbelto pero está musculado, además de que es músico y sexy. Steve ya lo ha visto desnudo en múltiples ocasiones. Bucky, en cambio, jamás ha visto su cuerpo desnudo y, de verdad, no es nada del otro mundo. No tiene un pene pequeño ―es de un tamaño normal―, pero todo lo demás en él es pequeño. No es tan fuerte, es pálido, sus costillas quedan a la vista cuando se estira... Está seguro de que Bucky estará decepcionado cuando se quite la ropa. 

Con un gemido y un arqueo de sus caderas, Bucky se corre justo en su boca. Le llena la boca y parte de ello se desliza por su barbilla hasta la parte baja abdominal de Bucky. Steve se lo traga, todo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo y distrayéndose de su cohibición por el momento. Hizo que Bucky se corriera, un montón. Se lo  _ tragó. _

El pensamiento hace seguro que su propia polla esté dolorida y necesita hacerse cargo de ella pronto. Bucky se sienta. 

―Tu turno ―le dice con una sonrisa. 

Sus ojos brillan, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su pelo, revuelto. Steve quiere mirarlo para siempre. 

Siendo obediente, se levanta y desabrocha los pantalones; vacila por un momento antes de bajárselos, pero Bucky asiente en un gesto alentador. Sus pantalones caen formando un charco alrededor de sus tobillos. 

―No tienes por qué, tan sólo pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría recibir el mismo trato. 

Sí que quiere el mismo trato, piensa que de hecho lo disfrutará, así que se quita la camiseta y la ropa interior. Se siente delgaducho como el infierno en este momento, de pie frente a Bucky y ahora sabe un poco cómo Bucky debe de sentirse al ser dibujado por él cada domingo. Es peor que estar desnudo, es ser vulnerable. 

Pero la mirada en los ojos de Bucky no es de decepción o asco, en vez de eso, parece estar emocionado por ser, al fin, capaz de verlo desnudo. Ya que Steve continúa de pie, Bucky se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y lo mira. 

―Házmelo saber si en algún momento quieres parar, ¿vale?

―Claro ―afirma. 

Jamás ha recibido una mamada pero si le gustó tener a Bucky en su boca, no puede imaginar cómo se sentirá haber invertido los roles. 

Bucky posa una mano fuerte en el lateral de su muslo, agarrándolo al llenarse la boca con Steve de repente. Está claro que sabe lo que hace mejor que él por la manera en que no se achanta por ello en absoluto. Envuelve los labios a su alrededor y presiona hacia adelante hasta que la punta está en el fondo de su garganta. Steve lo oye atragantarse un poco y, Jesús, jamás había pensado que  _ eso _ le encendería pero aquí está...

Pone una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con los dedos en ese fino y precioso cabello. Intenta no balancearse demasiado o dejar que sus rodillas colapsen, pero tener a Bucky jodidamente  _ atacando _ su polla de esa forma, es como si fuera algo que ha estado queriendo hacer durante años, algo con lo que ha fantaseado... Es caliente como el infierno.

No retiene sus sonidos de satisfacción, llegando incluso a gemir el nombre de Bucky y este retrocede un poco para echarle un vistazo,  _ guiñarle un ojo _ y después volver al tema. Es como si estuviera adorando su pene por la forma en que pasa sus labios de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera susurrando una plegaria. 

Desliza la lengua de arriba a abajo y a su alrededor, encontrando un ritmo y luego rompiéndolo para pasar a uno nuevo. Es como si Bucky estuviera disfrutando esto tanto como él y se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo su nombre unas pocas veces más. Un cosquilleo le recorre el cuerpo por completo. La cálida y húmeda boca de Bucky deslizándose hacia abajo por su polla absorbe le absorbe toda la mente y consigue que eso sea todo en lo que puede pensar. 

La presión crece y quiere contenerla todo lo que le sea posible, para que esto pueda continuar para siempre. Pero la verdad es que no ha tenido mucha experiencia más allá de su propia mano y esto es, absolutamente, lo más caliente que jamás ha experimentado. Está bastante seguro de que es lo más caliente que le ha  _ pasado _ . Bucky está amando su polla y una parte de él espera que se aparte, mire hacia arriba, se limpie la boca y diga: ―Muchas gracias por este honor. 

La presión aumenta y aumenta hasta que Steve no puede alargarlo mucha más y con un gemido: ― _ Bucky _ ―se corre en su boca. 

Bucky lo mira directamente, haciendo contacto visual directo y hay placer en sus propios ojos a la vez que traga. Steve puede ver su nuez moverse arriba y abajo cuando lo hace y después, Bucky se lame los labios, logrando que por poco se desmaye. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

Bucky va al baño a limpiarse lo que le cayó desde los labios de Steve mientras que él se sienta en su cama e intenta no pensar con demasiada fuerza en lo que acaba de pasar para no caerse del lugar intoxicante en el que está. 

Pero cuando Bucky sale del baño, anunciando que: 

―Normalmente tardo un poco más que eso pero, Jesús, Steve, te he querido tanto tiempo que no podía manejar  _ tenerte _ ―, Steve cae de todas formas. Ve la sonrisa de Bucky y, de forma instantánea, se siente culpable. 

Lo ha utilizado. Lo ha utilizado y no tiene intención de salir con él. Ni siquiera está seguro de tener alguna intención de volver a hacer  _ esto _ , siendo tan difícil como lo es permitirse a sí mismo pensar en ello. Se da cuenta de que tiene la sartén por el mango y que Bucky es tan buena persona como para dejar que así sea. 

Esa sonrisa. La manera en la que lo está mirando al cruzar la habitación y sentarse a su lado. Steve no es un simple rollo de una noche para Bucky. Ambos lo saben. 

De pronto, se gira hacia Bucky con expresión seria. 

―Tengo algo que decirte. 

La sonrisa del castaño titila y después se desvanece con lentitud. 

―Vale ―dice, pestañeando un par de veces―. ¿Qué es?

―Mi madre ha muerto hace poco ―vomita en una mini diarrea verbal y las palabras escuecen en cuanto dejan sus labios. 

Bucky se ve como si Steve acabara de cruzarle la cara con un golpe. No está sonriendo, para nada. Está totalmente afligido y cualquier sospecha que Steve hubiera tenido sobre Nat habiéndole hablado sobre su madre, se desvanece. Está claro que Bucky no sabía esto. 

―Oh Dios mío... ―murmura al haberse quedado sin palabras. Steve ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo su mano se crispa en un intento de llegar a la suya y después, se detiene―. Steve... 

Sus mejillas continúan enrojecidas y su pelo todavía va en todas direcciones gracias a los dedos de Steve, pero el brillo ha dejado sus ojos y sus labios están ahora decaídos. Acaba de robar por completo su colocón post-orgásmico y arruinado el suyo propio también. 

―Siento decírtelo de esa forma, no tenía intención de contártelo en absoluto , pero creo que tienes que saberlo. Era tiempo de que lo supieras. 

Steve baja la mirada a su regazo. Bucky, sin embargo, se limita a mirarlo fijamente. Puede decir que está perdiendo los papeles y se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho nada. No quería soltar esto sobre Bucky, es por eso que no se lo dijo antes. 

―Y es por eso que no creo estar listo para una relación ahora mismo. 

―¿Ella... Cuándo? ―pregunta en un balbuceo. 

―Hace casi... dos meses, supongo ―responde en un murmuro, mordiéndose el labio.

Bucky asiente. 

―Lo siento, de verdad. No me di cuenta... ―se queda sin palabras otra vez y aparta la mirada. 

Él se levanta y comienza a vestirse. 

―Debería irme. 

―¡No tienes que hacerlo! ―exclama con rapidez―. ¡No estoy enojado por que me lo hayas contado! Lo he pasado bien, de verdad. Siento que estés molesto. ―Parece estar dolido y Steve se siente super mal ahora.  

―Está bien, tengo que ir a casa y tú tienes que ensayar... ―Se pone su polo y se arregla el pelo―. ¿Te veo mañana? ¿A la hora de siempre?

―Sí ―dice algo distraído, como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo―. Te veré allí. Tu piso. La hora de siempre. 

―La hora de siempre ―repite Steve, después gira sobre sus talones y sale pitando de ahí, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho nada. 


	12. Nervios y divagaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el momento en el que pido disculpas y doy una explicación, pero sé que en realidad a nadie le importa y que lo único que queréis es leer, así que tan solo diré una palabra: Barcelona.   
> Y ahora, el capítulo.

**Domingo, 9:07am.**

Bucky sabe que Becca estará despierta porque es domingo, día en el que la familia Barnes va a la iglesia. Estará en el baño que solían compartir, maquillándose al fin en paz después de todos esos años en los que Bucky golpeaba la puerta, gritándole para que dejara de acaparar el baño porque había gente que  _ «tenía que mear» _ . Así que ahora que se lleva el teléfono a la oreja, es tiempo de molestarla una vez más. Estará acostumbrada a ello. Los labios de Bucky se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa cuando se apoya contra la pared. 

Está en el pasillo, fuera del apartamento. Tienen una política muy estricta sobre la regla de tolerancia del ruido por las mañanas de fin de semana y si despertara a alguien (sobre todo a Todd), no dejarían de recordárselo durante años. No vale la pena. Por lo que ahora se encuentra bajo el sofocante calor del pasillo, ya que las unidades de aire acondicionado del edificio están en las ventanas y no hay ninguna a su alrededor. 

Así que Buky suda. Y Bucky espera. 

―¿Hola? 

La voz de Becca, aunque soñolienta, suena clara a través de la línea telefónica. 

―¡Bec, hey! 

La voz de Bucky, en cambio, está llena de ánimo al saludar aunque no se  _ sienta _ así del todo. Algo que debería estar claro porque, bueno, está despierto pronto un domingo por la mañana para llamar a su hermana. También debería estar claro que esto no es ninguna tradición semanal. A estas horas, Bucky suele estar espatarrado en su cama, con las sábanas enredadas entre y bajo sus piernas gracias a horas de dar vueltas en un intento de pillar el sueño. 

―¿Qué haces despierto? ―pregunta Becca recelosa―. ¿Es que la emoción que sientes por que tu hermanita vaya a estar ahí es tan grande que no podías dormir?

Bucky suelta una carcajada. 

― _ Sí...  _ no. No es eso, la verdad. Necesito el consejo de una chica. Estoy teniendo una  _ pequeña _ crisis. 

―Ooh, una crisis ―repite ella con curiosidad. Bucky escucha el correr del agua de fondo―. Vale, ¿qué pasa?

―Tiene que ver con el chico que mencioné cuando estabas aquí hace unas semanas. ¿Recuerdas el... tema ese tan raro y cómo no sabía si a él le gustaban los chicos o no?

―Eh..., ¿sí? ¿Lo descubriste ya? 

Su voz está cargada de emoción. Bucky, por el contrario, hace una mueca al responder que sí. 

―¿Cómo?

―Uhh, quedó bastante claro anoche después de que me la chupara. 

Pasa un momento y después oye un traqueteo al coger ella el teléfono. 

―¡Bucky! Tenía que haberte dicho que estabas en altavoz. 

Bucky no puede evitar reírse antes responder y alzar la voz:

―Oh, Jesús. Hola, vecinos, ¡un hombre me chupó el pene anoche! ¡Y me gustó! Menudo giro argumental, ¿eh?

Becca se queja con un gemido. 

―Eres soso y te odio. Pero cuenta, ¿cómo llegasteis a eso? Quiero saberlo todo. 

Bucky respira hondo, porque es obvio que no le va a dar  _ cada  _ pequeño detalle, de hecho, piensa hacer un resumen solo de lo más importante.

―Bueno, lo invité a un concierto y demás y acabamos besándonos, después volvió a pasar y luego, anoche, vino a mi casa y nos enrollamos. Y fue increíble. ―Las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. 

―¡Genial! ―Becca celebra. Bucky juraría que es capaz de escuchar su sonrisa―. ¡Eso es genial, Bucky! ¿Vais a ser novios? Oh tío, ¡no puedo esperar a que les cuentes a papá y a mamá que tienes  _ novio _ !

―No ―niega él con rapidez―, no, ese es el problema. Él no quiere una relación... Y después de lo que pasó anoche, me dijo, así, de la nada, ¡que su  _ madre _ acababa de  _ morir _ ! Es decir, hace relativamente poco. 

La línea se queda en silencio y él apoya la cabeza contra la pared. 

―Oh ―responde Becca finalmente―. Wow. Eso apesta. 

―Sí. Apesta. Y ahora estoy de los nervios porque no tengo ni idea-

―¿Habrías hecho algo de distinta forma si lo  _ hubieses _ sabido? ―lo interrumpe, lo cual es una buena forma de hacer que Bucky se callara.

Y él lo piensa: ¿habría cambiado algo? Si en lugar de ese críptico «está pasando por una época dura», Natasha le hubiera dicho que la madre de Steve había muerto hace poco y que él lo estaba pasando mal por esa misma razón... ¿Habría hecho algo diferente? Steve habría seguido siendo el pequeño artista hipster, súper mono, de ingenio rápido y gafas gruesas. Y pensándolo bien, su madre ha estado muerta todo este tiempo, la única diferencia es que Bucky ahora lo sabe. Steve se ha levantado cada día y ha ido al trabajo, ha seguido creando arte y haciendo todo lo demás a pesar de ello. 

―Nah, no habría cambiado nada. Pero ahora es como que tengo que reaccionar de alguna forma. Tengo que decir algo, ¿no? Tengo que... ¿confortarlo?

―No necesariamente. Quiero decir, al lo mejor él no quiere eso. Tardó un tiempo en decírtelo, ¿verdad? Es probable que no sea eso lo que quiere. 

―¿Y por qué me lo diría siquiera, entonces? 

Steve lo desconcierta. ¿Por qué escogería ese momento para contarle algo así?

―Porque puede que al fin esté lo suficientemente cómodo a tu alrededor ―sugiere Becca―. Es decir, a lo mejor, después de que os hubierais enrollado, él estaba como: _ «Oh, vale, puedo confiar en este chico. Es buena gente».  _ ―Bucky oye varios ruidos al otro lado de la línea, entre ellos, el de una puerta cerrándose―. Estás en altavoz otra vez, me estoy vistiendo. 

Bucky deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared. 

―Me siento como si me hubiera dejado un enorme peso encima y sé que es egoísta pensar así, pero me preocupa decir algo mal. Lo que me lleva a pensar: «Oh, vale, pues no digas nada». Pero luego, eso hace que esté en plan: «Joder, ¡podría molestarse si no digo nada!».

―De verdad, estás dándole muchas vueltas... para ser un chico. ―Bucky está seguro de que su hermana se está riendo de él―. No es para tanto, Bucky. Sí, es algo muy triste y sé que la situación es un poco difícil ahora, pero no es el fin del mundo. ¡Ni siquiera es el fin para vosotros dos! Eres un buen chico, Bucky. Siempre te las arreglas para averiguar qué decir. Es sólo que no lo sabes. 

Bucky deja salir un suspiro profundo. 

―Joder, Bec, desearía que no le hubiera pasado a él. Es muy buen chico, de verdad. Espero... Espero que llegues a conocerlo. 

Otra cosa que Bucky también espera es que Steve continúe en su vida dentro de unas semanas, cuando Becca se haya mudado ya a  _ Sarah Lawrence. _

―Yo también lo espero pero ahora tengo que irme. Lo siento, Bucky. Sólo tienes que creer en tu instinto y seguirlo. Estoy segura de que no la cagarás mucho. Deja de ser tan frívolo. 

―Del dicho al hecho hay un trecho ―replica con brusquedad. 

―Hasta luego, Bucky. 

―Hasta luego. 

Cuando Bucky cuelga, su mirada permanece pegada a la pantalla durante unos segundos, con los ojos vidriosos, imaginándose la infinidad de maneras en que esto podría ir mal. Podría decir:  _ «Oh, hey Steve, wow, siento tanto que tu madre haya muerto, eso es horrible» _ y Steve podría echarse a llorar y tirarse por la ventana. Posiblemente ese sea el peor escenario, así que mientras eso no ocurra, las cosas podrían no ir tan mal.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**12:30pm.**

Bucky apenas ha dormido, así que si va a tener que estar alerta durante la sesión con Steve, necesita un chute de cafeína primero. Suerte que puede aprovecharse de su descuento para empleados para hacerse con algo bueno y fuerte. 

Ahora mismo está tan concentrado leyendo un artículo en su móvil sobre un imbécil presentándose a la presidencia que no se da cuenta de que es Natasha quien lo atenderá hasta que llega al mostrador y levanta la vista para ver a la pelirroja sonriéndole.  

―Hey, Bucky, ¿qué vas a pedir?

Bucky hace su pedido y Natasha se lo prepara enseguida. Se siente un poco nervioso ahora que Natasha está aquí. ¿Sabe lo que hizo anoche con Steve? ¿Qué es lo que piensa de ello?

Cuando le trae su bebida, ella sigue sonriendo. 

―Steve me contó lo de anoche anoche ―comenta, inclinándose con un aire conspiracional―. Había jodidos brillos saliendo de sus ojos, era repugnante. No sé qué hiciste, pero sigue haciéndolo. 

Bucky intenta no sonreír demasiado al oír eso, pero es difícil no hacerlo. ¿Steve estaba «brillando» después de eso?  ¿Lo pasó bien a pesar de esa despedida tan incómoda?

―Gracias. 

Antes de seguir hablando, Bucky echa un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no hay mucha cola detrás de él.

―Yo sólo, uh, me preocupa un poco arruinar todo esto. ―Lo más probable es que Bucky no dijera nada si no estuviera  _ más _ que  _ un poco preocupado _ ―. Me hablo de lo de su madre...

―Sí, eso dijo. ―Ahora Natasha lo está mirando fijamente, taladrándolo con los ojos―. Sólo le pido a Dios que tengas la sensatez suficiente como para saber lo que tienes que hacer con esa información, Barnes. 

―Uh. ―Bucky traga saliva con dificultad―. Creo que la tengo, sí. 

―Bien. Steve necesita un buen lío, algo normal. Y un buen novio normal también, pero él sigue sin verlo. Aunque lo hará. 

Natasha golpea la encimera con sus uñas, le da una última sonrisa y añade: ―No te preocupes, Barnes, tan sólo no cambies tu forma de tratarlo y estará bien. 

Bucky asiente con los ojos muy abiertos: 

―Vale, gracias Natasha. Nos vemos. 

La chica no está siendo de gran ayuda, pero no es su trabajo serlo. Antes que suya, es amiga de Steve y quizás esté interesada en ver cómo Bucky manejará la situación. Francamente, a él también le interesa averiguarlo. 

―Nos vemos ―repite ella antes de apresurarse a atender al próximo cliente. 

Bucky sale a la calle, sintiendo una combinación de nervios y excitación que hace que las mariposas en su estómago batan sus alas de forma salvaje. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

**12:54pm.**

Steve no está seguro de cómo puede haber tantas emociones contradictorias en un sólo ser humano a la vez. Ha ido de la cocina al salón, ha vuelto a la cocina, luego ha entrado en la habitación de Sal y después en la de Nat, ha ido la cocina de nuevo y ha vuelto al salón en los últimos cinco minutos. Está sólo en casa, ocupándose de sus cosas hasta que Bucky llegue y está sintiendo cada una de las cosas que podría sentir al respecto: nervios, culpa, emoción, arrepentimiento, terror, felicidad... 

Cuando al fin se sienta en el sofá con un bloc de dibujo sobre su regazo, intenta dibujar un bodegón del mando a distancia y una de las revistas de ballet de Natasha que hay sobre la mesilla de café, pero le es imposible concentrarse. Su mente no hace más que deambular por todos lados. Está haciendo una cuenta atrás sobre los segundos que faltan hasta que Bucky llegue, mintiéndose a sí mismo y fingiendo que en realidad no es así. 

Se ha pasado toda la noche pensando en Bucky, lo que le ha impedido dormir y como se ha despertado pronto, el caballete lleva montado años. Lo cierto es que este es un cambio que decide recibir con los brazos abiertos, pues prefiere no dormir por haber estado pensando en Bucky, a permanecer despierto por culpa de las pesadillas. O de su miedo a tenerlas. Pero eso no hace que estos últimos minutos de espera hasta la llegada de Bucky sean más fáciles. 

El golpe en la puerta llega poco antes de la una y Steve enseguida echa a correr hacia la puerta, olvidando aparentar calma. Ya pasa de comportarse como si Bucky no le importara en absoluto; al parecer, ahora le va lo de ser honesto y  _ abierto _ . Bucky estará desnudo pero Steve se siente como si él fuera a ser el más vulnerable. Para Bucky, es posible que estar desnudo frente a Steve ya no sea  ningún problema, no después de lo que han hecho. Para Steve, sin embargo... haberle contado a Bucky lo de su madre, es algo  _ enorme _ . Es aterrador. Y se arrepiente de ello a la vez que siente un gran alivio por no tener que seguir ocultándoselo. 

Al abrir la puerta, darle una gran sonrisa a Bucky, ver esos ojos tan familiares y sentir cómo su estómago se contrae, se da cuenta de que su mayor preocupación es que Bucky vaya a tratarlo de una forma diferente. No quiere que cuiden de él, cosa que debería haber quedado clara tras el incidente del  _ Starbucks, _ cuando perdió los nervios porque Bucky trató de ayudarlo. 

Sabe que es irracional y ahora se siente culpable, pero ya es un acto reflejo para él eludir cualquier ayuda que le llegue. Que Nat y Sam puedan irse prácticamente de rositas es una gran prueba de lo importantes que son para él.  

Steve deja pasar a Bucky, notando el vaso de café que lleva en la mano y las bolsas bajo sus ojos. 

―¿Estás bien? Pareces cansado. 

―Sí, claro ―responde, restándole importancia con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa―. Estoy bien. Es sólo que el ensayo de anoche fue una pequeña locura. 

Pasan un par de instantes en silencio y, joder, es incómodo pero a Bucky enseguida se le ocurre dejar el vaso vacío a un lado y preguntar:

―¿Quieres sentarte y hablar un rato? ―señalando hacia el sofá. 

Steve asiente, nervioso, ¿es ahora cuando Bucky con lástima en los ojos algo sobre lo mucho que lo siente? ¿O es el momento en el que Bucky cortará por lo sano porque su paciencia es poca y no vale la pena esperar por Steve?

A pesar de los pensamientos que asaltan la mente de Steve, se sientan y Bucky lo sorprende al cogerle la mano y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Él le devuelve la mirada inquieto, intranquilo. Los ojos de Bucky reflejan las emociones de Steve. Él también está nervioso.

―Me alegro de que me contaras lo que me contaste ayer por la noche y es muy probable que vaya a cagarla, bastante, pero... necesito hablarlo. Si lo barremos bajo la alfombra y fingimos que ni siquiera lo sé, estaríamos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos y lo más posible es que esto continuara siendo  _ muy _ incómodo. Y lo sabes. 

La mirada que Bucky le da a Steve dice tanto. Y Steve traga saliva con fuerza porque es verdad,  _ lo sabe _ . 

Aun cuando una parte de él quería hacer justamente eso, la otra se había dado cuenta de que no sería sano ignorarlo. Era consciente de que el gran elefante de la habitación se sentaría en la esquina, mirándolos fijamente, respirando con pesadez y pataleando contra el suelo de vez en cuando sólo para recordarles que estaba ahí... hasta que se hicieran cargo de él. Y si permitían que algo así ocurriese, el suelo ya estaría muy dañado para entonces. 

―Lo sé ―afirma, dándole pie a Bucky para que continúe. 

―Sólo quiero decir que lo siento. Puede que no quieras lástima, pero no te tengo  _ lástima.  _ Es decir, me siento mal por que algo malo te haya pasado, porque de verdad que apesta y estoy seguro de que en estos momentos lo tienes que estar pasando como la mierda... Y espero poder ayudarte de alguna manera. Distrayéndote, o trayendo comida, o lo que sea. No sé, Steve. Tan sólo no quiero cagarla y hacer algo que haga que te enfades conmigo para tenerte huyendo otra vez. De verdad que no supe qué hacer cuando te enfadaste conmigo en el  _ Starbucks _ . No quiero tener que preguntarme si me odias. No quiero tener que preguntarme qué es lo que he hecho mal. Y puede que esto ahora suene como un ultimátum, pero supongo que en cierto modo lo es. Pero estar pasando por un mal momento no es excusa para que todos a tu alrededor empiecen a mentir y a decirte lo que creen que quieres escuchar. Así que he decidido ser honesto. 

No puede dejar de mirar a Bucky y está seguro de que la mandíbula le llega al suelo. No sabe cómo reaccionar a lo que está escuchando, no está seguro de si Bucky está enfadado con él o no, pero por fortuna, Bucky todavía no ha terminado de hablar. 

―Y como la honestidad sigue siendo mi principio, tengo que decirte que me gustas. De verdad. Saldría contigo, Steve. Y el que no quisieras salir conmigo me decepcionó, pero ahora lo entiendo. No puedo imaginarme cómo debes estar sintiéndote ahora mismo y he intentado saber cómo me sentiría si fuera tú, cosa con la que creo que he fracasado. Pero el tema es que quiero poner mis cartas sobre la mesa y decirte que saldría contigo y que me gustas mucho. Estoy _ pilladísimo _ por tí, Steve Rogers. Y esperaré. Esperaré un tiempo corto, o largo. Haré lo que quieras que haga. Vendré en cualquier momento del día o de la noche para ver pelis y comer helado, o enrollarnos y tener sexo en la cama de Natasha si eso es lo que te hará feliz. Sólo quiero que seamos parte de la vida del otro. 

Hace una pausa durante la cual, Steve puede verlo pensando en todo lo que acaba de decir y Bucky no tarda en poner una mueca: 

―Eso fue cursi. Lo siento, supongo que tenía que ser así. Perdona mi vómito verbal. 

Steve sigue mirándolo. Bucky no ha hablado y hablado sobre lo mucho que lo sentía, de lo fuerte que Steve estaba siendo ni le ha dicho que él era capaz de superar todo esto. Tampoco le ha rogado que salieran juntos, ni le ha dicho que no debería sentirse de alguna forma en particular; no le ha dicho lo que debía y no debía hacer, pero sí que le ha reprendido por salido corriendo aquel día en el  _ Starbucks _ . No lo está tratando como una pequeña y delicada flor. Y eso es un alivio gigantesco. 

Así que la única respuesta en la que Steve puede pensar es moverse hacia delante, lanzar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Bucky y besarlo con fuerza. Bucky está sorprendido sólo por un instante tras el cual, le devuelve el beso de inmediato y Steve puede sentir sus músculos relajándose a medida que el beso continúa. Bucky había estado tan tenso como él y ahora, habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, se está relajando en los brazos de Steve. 

Después de unos momentos sin palabras, Steve se aparta. 

―Perdón por lo de ayer. Me sorprendió que hicieras eso, y sé que no era para tanto, pero no me tomo bien lo de ser consentido. Aunque sé que no es eso lo que estabas haciendo. Sé que sólo estabas siendo amable. Me puso histérico, pero eso no es una excusa, es sólo una explicación. Te pido perdón una vez más. 

Y lo besa otra vez. No sabe cómo responder al resto, así que serpentea sus dedos a través del pelo de Bucky y se agarra a él con fuerza, preocupado de que alguien tan bueno como él, tan generoso, cariñoso, divertido y sexy vaya a esfumarse. Preocupado porque todas las cosas buenas deben morir y esto, es algo muy,  _ muy _ bueno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo admito, este es uno de mi capítulos preferidos. Me encanta que Bucky sea tan honesto y que le dé tanta importancia a la comunicación, porque en serio, ¿qué problema hay con la comunicación? ¡Las cosas se hablan, gente, que para eso tenemos boca!


	13. Alguien más, aparte de Steve, saca por fin la cabeza de su propio culo

**Domingo, 2:03pm.**

Llevan besándose mucho rato. La camiseta de Steve está sobre la mesita del café y la de Bucky, detrás del sofá. Terminó ahí después de que Steve jugara un poco con ella y se pusiera a girarla en el aire _._ El chico es adorable y Bucky se está _muriendo_ porque todo lo que quiere es que el pequeño artista le diga que es suyo para siempre.

Bucky se siente como si eso fuera a hacer que todos sus problemas se arreglaran sólo por tener su amor, pero cuando Steve corta el beso y empieza a desabrocharle los pantalones, advirtiendo que realmente deberían ponerse con el dibujo cuanto antes, Bucky empuja la palabra _amor_ fuera de su mente.

Está haciendo el ridículo. Se está enamorando hasta las trancas cuando en realidad, tendría que centrarse en recuperar su autocontrol. No puede dejar que sus sentimientos por Steve lo dominen todo como están haciendo, por ejemplo, con esa parte racional de su cerebro que sabe que el amor es una cosa de entre muchas otras y que tener a un chico que lo quiera no hará que toda su vida se solucione porque sí.  En el instituto, pensó eso mismo sobre Maddie. Dio por sentado que si la tenía a ella, lo tendría todo por arte de magia o que, por el contrario, no tenerlo todo dejaría de importar.

Ahora sabe que el que Steve lo quiera no le conseguirá a su banda un contrato de grabación; que Steve lo quiera no servirá para que sus padres acepten su sexualidad y elecciones. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que sólo empeoraría esto último.

Pero Dios, ¿no sería eso ya algo? ¿Tener a Steve?

Steve se levanta en cuanto termina de desabrocharle los pantalones.

―Quédate aquí ―le ordena, ¿y quién es Bucky para desobedecer?

Bucky asiente y se queda echado hacia atrás sobre respaldo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada que huele a Steve. Ve como durante unos momentos, el pequeño artista se dedica a rebuscar en la mesilla del café antes de inclinarse sin esfuerzo y darle las gafas él mismo. Steve se ríe al ponérselas y Bucky no puede evitar mirarlo a la vez que una sonrisilla arrogante se dibuja en su rostro.

Steve va hasta el caballete, todavía sin camiseta y Bucky quiere pasar sus manos por _todo su cuerpo_ . La piel de Steve bajo sus dedos parece la solución a _todo_ , una excusa para ir y morir feliz. Parece incluso una solución para la tristeza de Steve, aunque sabe que esta es descomunal y oscura, y que no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto. No en este momento. Y puede que tampoco nunca.

Bucky aún así mira y piensa en ello. El silencio de Steve es pesado, siempre lo es y se pregunta si está pensando en él siquiera. Se quita primero los pantalones y luego la ropa interior para después tirarlos de una patada al suelo. Steve lo mira; ambos cruzan miradas y Bucky se niega a apartar la suya así que no le toma mucho tiempo a Steve agachar la cabeza, predecible, con un sonrojo vistiendo sus mejillas. Bucky se ríe un poco. _Ahora_ por lo menos, sabe que Steve está pensando en él.

Bucky jamás había sentido una conexión como esta con nadie. Es posible que ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginarla antes. Pero aquí está, creyendo que sabe exactamente lo que Steve está pensando y sintiendo, creyendo que puede sentir su pulso contra su propio pecho de alguna forma, aunque haya espacio entre ellos.

 _Jesús_. Cuando Steve se pone a dibujar, a Bucky se le escapa una risa algo sofocada. Los ojos del artista se mueven hacia él y él se encoge de hombros.

―Quédate quieto ―le ordena con una mirada inquisitiva, expresión seria y los labios apretados en un mohín adorable a pesar de que la risa en sus ojos lo traiciona.

La postura de Bucky se vuelve rígida, exageradamente estoica y sus ojos acaban puestos en el techo.

 _Sabe_ que puede sentir a Steve poniendo los ojos en blanco con una exasperación llena de afecto, indicándole:

―Relájate y después quédate quieto.

Por su tono de voz, uno pensaría que Steve está lidiando con un crío petulante.

Bucky se relaja, acomodándose para mirar a Steve de frente. Todavía tiene la cabeza apoyada en esa almohada y no puede dejar de respirar su aroma. Se imagina que siguen en el sofá, todavía besándose, todavía perdidos en las colinas y valles del otro. La sonrisa que hay en su cara aparece sola.

  
  
  


 

 

Cuando Steve termina el dibujo, lo hace con un ademán ostentoso y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Sin pensárselo dos veces, coge el lienzo y le da la vuelta para que Bucky pueda verlo:

―Vale, ¿qué te parece? ―pregunta.

A Bucky todo esto lo pilla por sorpresa. Mientras que hubo un tiempo en el que no podía esperar a que la sesión terminara para librarse del infierno de su desnudez y la incomodidad que había entre ellos, ahora se le olvida totalmente que no lleva ropa. Pero ahí está su cuerpo desnudo, plasmado sin tapujo alguno en el lienzo, dibujado por las manos de Steve. Bucky se levanta del sofá, camina hasta donde Steve está sosteniendo el dibujo, lo mira desde cerca y finalmente se dirige a Steve con una respuesta:

―Siento decirte que no tendrás mi permiso para exponerlos cuando el MoMa llame y te lo pida ―bromea―. Son todos jodidamente increíbles, Steve.

―¿No me darás permiso? ―repite frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

Es en este momento que Bucky se da cuenta de que aún cuando Steve está de coña, él se encuentra _totalmente_ a sus pies. Haría lo que fuera por Steve. De verdad.

―No ―niega, cruzándose de brazos―. De hecho, deberías quemarlos todos. Ahora mismo. Te lo exijo.

― _Jamás_ debí haber trabajado con una estrella de rock ―musita Steve―, sois todos unos niños mimados. Me parto la espalda durante semanas, ¿y qué recibo a cambio?

―¡Estoy _desnudo_! ―exclama él―. ¡Esto es una invasión de mi privacidad!

Bucky está intentando no reírse. Steve es tan mono y sabe seguirle la corriente tan bien.

―¿Una invasión de tu privacidad? ¡ _Sabía_ que tenía que haber abierto una cláusula de exención! ―Steve tira sus brazos hacia arriba―. ¡No puedo trabajar contigo!

―¿Que _tú_ no puedes trabajar _conmigo_? ―dice Bucky, golpeando su dedo contra su pecho desnudo―. ¡Entonces dimito! ¡Dimito si tanto te cuesta trabajar conmigo! ¡Olvídate de tu último cuadro! ¡Olvídate de toda tu carrera!

Sin que él se diera cuenta, la voz de Bucky ha terminado yéndose a un acento de Brooklyn que ni siquiera tiene. Es aún más fuerte que el de Steve.

Y por supuesto que es en este momento cuando la puerta del apartamento se abre y Sam entra con Natasha detrás. Está sujetando una bandeja con cuatro vasos de _Starbucks_ en ella y por poco la deja caer cuando ve que Bucky todavía está ahí, desnudo. Cubrirse los ojos con la otra mano es casi un acto reflejo para Sam. Detrás de él está Natasha, cuya boca se tuerce lentamente en una sonrisa casi felina.

―Hola, chicos ―saluda la pelirroja, pasando junto a Sam y dejándose caer en el sofá―, ¿cómo os va?

Ahora mismo, Bucky está rojo como un tomate y cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos.

―Gracias por llamar ―murmura con amargura.

―¿Acaso _tú_ llamas a la puerta antes de entrar a tu propia casa? ―pregunta Nat inclinando la cabeza.

Su descaro es asombroso. Ella y Steve deben de alimentarse el uno al otro.

―¡Lo haría si supiera que podría haber una... Algo pasando en el salón! ―exclama Steve indignado.

Bucky se mueve para así estar tras el caballete, asomando la cabeza por encima de él. Sólo su pelo revuelto (que está así gracias a los dedos de Steve), frente y ojos son visibles. Sam se destapa los ojos y se mueve con rapidez para dejar los cafés y recoger la ropa de Bucky. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior están hechos una bola a los pies del sofá y él se los tira a Steve. Este se los da a Bucky por encima del caballete con una mirada arrepentida en sus ojos y un «lo siento» en los labios.

Él se pone la ropa apresurado mientras Steve se explica:

―Pensaba que no volveríais hasta... Oh.

―El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo, Stevie ―responde Nat, arrastrando las palabras. Bucky puede oírla pegándole un sorbo a su café.

Bucky sale de detrás del caballete sin camiseta, pero al menos su pene ya no parece estar colgando de la repisa de una chimenea. Al mismo tiempo, Steve se acerca a él, como si estuviera intentando protegerlo. Aunque a lo mejor es algo involuntario. De todos modos, Bucy sonríe para sus adentros cuando lo ve haciendo esto.

Nat finge tener arcadas y Sal les ofrece café, aclarando que tanto él como Natasha creían que a estas horas ya habrían terminado.

―Está claro que han terminado ―señala Nat con un ademán hacia el dibujo que está expuesto con orgullo en el caballete.

Tanto Bucky como Steve se mueven de inmediato para taparlo con su cuerpo. Claro que Bucky no necesita sentirse avergonzado de un dibujo de su cuerpo desnudo ya que ambos acaban de recibir un primer plano de la vista real.

La forma tan repentina en la que los dos se mueven para ocultar el dibujo resulta en un choque. Los dos se ríen y Bucky, aguantando las ganas de envolver a Steve en un beso, se conforma con poner una mano en su codo.

Los dos se pierden la forma en la que Sam y Nat se miran, como diciéndose el uno al otro que ya han visto demasiado de toda esta mierda.

Bucky y Steve se ponen la camiseta y después se sientan el uno junto al otro en el suelo, delante de la mesilla del café mientras que Sam y Natasha se colocan en el sofá detrás de ellos. Se les ha ocurrido que sería buena idea ver unos cuantos capítulos de _The Office_ en Netflix _._

Bucky se alegra de lo agradable que es estar los cuatro juntos. Se alegra de que Sam y Natasha le hayan comprado un café. Se alegra de que Steve no hubiera querido que se fuera nada más terminar el dibujo. Se alegra de haber sido capaz de contarle cómo se siente. Y en su alegría, Bucky se acerca con lentitud a Steve hasta que al final, se queda dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, recuperando las horas de sueño que perdió tras haber estado preocupándose por el chico durante la noche anterior.

A Steve no le importa. De hecho, el también se queda dormido al poco rato.

  
  
  


 

 

Sam vuelve al menú de Netflix en cuanto terminan de ver el primer capítulo. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que tanto Steve como Bucky llevan dormidos un buen rato. Le hace un gesto a Natasha para que se levante y se lleva un dedo a los labios. A Nat se le escapa una risilla antes de poder taparse la boca y asentir. Aun así, la risa sigue siendo evidente en el brillo de sus ojos.

Se levanta y sigue a Sam hasta su habitación, donde él cierra la puerta con firmeza antes de enfrentarla. El chico va directo al grano:

―Me niego a tener que pillarlos de nuevo. Me niego. Vamos a comprarle una cama a Steve y la pondremos en mi habitación. No me importa si continúa decidido a dormir en el maldito _sofá_. No va a seguir haciéndolo.

Natasha asiente de acuerdo.

―Sí, es un bicho raro muy cabezota, pero no seguirá siendo un bicho raro en el sofá durante mucho tiempo. Odio tener que ir de puntillas a su alrededor por las mañanas.

―Estamos de acuerdo entonces. ―Sam saca su móvil―. Podríamos simplemente conseguir un colchón y ponerlo en el suelo de mi habitación...

―O ―lo interrumpe Natasha alzando un poco la voz, logrando que Sam se calle y deje de mirar al móvil para mirarla a ella―, podrías mudarte a mi habitación. Tengo una cama lo suficientemente grande para los dos ―propone, señalando su cama con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sam se toman su tiempo para moverse de los de ella a la cama. Sólo hubo una ocasión en la que durmieron juntos. Fue después de una fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de Nick, en Manhattan. Todo el mundo acabó borracho y él y Nat volvieron a casa a las 4 de la madrugada. Lo primero que hicieron fue beberse todo el vino que tenían en el frigorífico y luego, colapsaron en la cama de Nat. Juntos. Esto pasó antes de que Steve empezara a vivir con ellos. Antes incluso de que Sam se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado perdido. De hecho, es probable que hubiera servido como catalizador para sus sentimientos.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana, todas las sábanas estaban en su lado de la cama y Natasha se había ido. Lo único que quedaba de ella era una nota sobre su almohada que decía: _«He ido al parque para deshacerme de la resaca. No vomites en mi cama! Besos »_ y desde entonces, no ha hecho más que pensar en ese _«Besos»_ del final _._

―¿De verdad quieres compartir tu cama? ―pregunta, dándole una mirada socarrona.

―Sí, idiota, no lo diría si no fuera así ―responde ella, cruzándose de brazos―. Creo que es obvio lo mucho que he pensado en esto, Sam. Y creo que es una buena idea. Steve puede tener la habitación para hacer lo que sea que haga con Bucky y tú y yo podemos tener este cuarto. No me importa compartirlo, tú eres uno de mis... ―Natasha vacila y el corazón de Sam golpea contra su pecho― mejores amigos.

Sus ojos y la forma en la que esas dos palabras salen de su boca esconden un significado implícito. Y Sam cree que va a necesitar un sitio para sentarse muy pronto. Porque es imposible que su intención se justamente _esa._ Nat no quiere compartir dormitorio, compartir cama..., de _esa_ forma. No puede ser que ella realmente quiera eso después de todo este tiempo. Este no puede ser el momento en el que ella por fin admite lo que deberían ser. Lo que ya son, prácticamente.

Natasha pone los ojos en blanco pero la expresión en su rostro enseguida pasa a estar llena de seriedad.

―Dejemos de hacer el tonto, Sam.

Nat lo está mirando directamente a los ojos, cosa que no suele hacer.

―No dejo de pensar en lo estúpidos que son esos dos idiotas ―continúa, señalando la puerta, refiriéndose a Steve y a Bucky, los dos dormidos en el suelo del salón― y me he dado cuenta de que nosotros también somos un par de idiotas.

Sam asiente porque está de acuerdo. _Sí,_ joder, está _de acuerdo._ Los dos son un gran par de idiotas.

―Yo sólo estaba dejando que te tomaras tu tiempo para...

―¿Poner en orden mi vida? ―lo interrumpe, soltando una risa amarga―. Mi vida jamás estará en orden, Sam. Al menos, no realmente. Sabes que yo no soy así. Pero Dios, quiero tenerte y no sólo de manera superficial, falsa o del tipo _«sí pero no»;_ quiero tenerte en serio.

Así es como debe de sentirse que se te propongan después de haber estado esperando y esperando, piensa Sam. Esperando y esperando.

―Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo. No dejaba de pensar que de repente, algún día, te merecería y que todo a partir de entonces sería perfecto.

Natasha pone una mano en su mejilla y lo mira con tanto amor que Sam se acerca a ella casi sin querer.

―No te reprimas más. Estoy cansada de eso.

―Yo también.

Al añadir esas últimas palabras, Sam siente que algo cambia en su cabeza. Algo que lo impulsa a inclinarse hacia delante y besarla. La está besando enteramente y bien, en los labios, posando una mano en su brazo y la otra en su cintura.

Y ella le devuelve el beso.

A todo esto, Steve y Bucky siguen tirados en el suelo del salón. Bucky está rodeando a Steve con un brazo y su respiración pausada va a ritmo de los pequeños ronquidos de este último.


	14. Tristeza y colchones tomando un rol distinto al que imaginas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Guess who's back?! 
> 
> Lo sé, lo sé, haber dejado esto colgando durante 8 meses es para matarme, pero mi vida estos últimos meses ha sido un tanto frenética y he estado demasiado ocupada como para entrar en Ao3. Y cuando hoy me dio por meterme vi esto, me dio pena y decidí aprovechar estas pocas horas libres (que en realidad no lo son, porque tengo como 3 trabajos y varios exámenes para los que prepararme, pero whatever, don't mind, nor care) para terminarlo. Así que aquí está. 
> 
> ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

**Lunes, 6:53am.**

Ha sido una noche larga, una en la que Steve no ha soñado con nada en absoluto. Sería más correcto decir que Steve ha pasado la noche consigo mismo y con sus pensamientos enredados. Con todos ellos retorciéndose alrededor de su cerebro. Gritándole. Diciéndole que las cosas no estaban bien y que sólo parecían estarlo; que era una persona horrible por tener un buen día; que jamás se merecería a Bucky y mucho menos ahora. Que él sólo iba a romperle el corazón y herirlo. 

Su mente no hacía más que dar vueltas mientras Sam y Natasha estaban en la habitación de esta última. En el fondo, Steve era consciente de que puede haber pasado algo entre ellos para que las cosas cambiaran, pero él no podía hacer nada. No podía llamar a la puerta y preguntar, no. Simplemente no podía.

Así que no hizo nada. Se limitó a sentarse en el sofá, donde trató de quedarse más tiempo viendo Netflix después de que Bucky se hubiera ido porque tenía que actuar. Intentó comer algo, pero un agobio prolongado había comenzado a crecer en su estómago cuando Bucky cerró la puerta y una vez más, Steve no pudo hacer nada. 

El cementerio está cerrado cuando Steve llega a las grandes puertas de hierro que separan esa tierra verde ―gris, ahora que no ha amanecido siquiera― del hormigón de Brooklyn. Su madre exigió ser enterrada aquí una vez que lograron abordar el  _ después. _ Lo que vendría  _ después _ de todos esos medicamentos y de la pérdida de pelo y tiempo

El después está aquí, es feo y tiene pinta de ser un gran candado en la valla. Steve se desploma junto a ella. Puede sentir los anillos de hierro de la verja clavándose contra la piel de su espalda. El humo del tabaco que alguien que pasaba por su lado acaba de soltar, desciende con lentitud a través de la densidad del aire hasta llegar a sus pulmones y Steve tose. Tose y tose. Y se dobla sobre sí mismo. Y gira la cabeza para mirar al cementerio, buscando entre las tumbas donde ella se encuentra... Pero Sarah no puede salir y ayudarlo. No puede arrastrarse desde el barro para frotarle la espalda. 

Y en ese momento, encogido en una acera de Brooklyn bajo la luz amarilla de una farola que lo ilumina con lápidas grises y hierba de ese mismo color de fondo, una parte de su mente permite que un pensamiento escape: sólo quiere que alguien lo ayude. 

No puede aceptarlo, pero lo quiere. 

  
  
  
  


 

**Lunes, 10:01am.**

**_Steve:_ ** _ Tienes que trabajar hoy? _

**_Bucky:_ ** _ No por que quieres hacer algo? _

**_Steve:_ ** _ puedo ir a tu casa? _

**_Bucky:_ ** _ si claro esto esta vacio! _

**_Steve:_ ** _ Estaré ahi en un rato _

 

Bucky está sorprendido porque es un lunes por la mañana. El mensaje de Steve lo ha despertado —fue lo que hizo que el móvil vibrara justo al lado de su cabeza. La noche anterior volvió a las 3 de la madrugada. Tocó en una actuación tardía y luego se fue a tomar algo con sus compañeros de banda. Tuvo sueños vívidos; estaban llenos de colores brillantes y de muchísimo movimiento. Steve apareció en la mayoría. 

Lo cierto es que Bucky lo pasó genial en su casa el día anterior. Sam y Nat fueron muy amables y Steve estaba a gusto. Se notaba que Steve estaba teniendo un buen día, algo que logra que Bucky se sienta bien. Ridícula e inapropiadamente bien. No puede evitarlo. Quiere el bien para el pequeño artista hipster, ¿y qué? 

Después de que hablaran por mensaje, Steve no tarda mucho en llegar y basta con que pase por la puerta para que Bucky se de cuenta de que algo no va bien. Lo entristece un poco porque sabe que ayer tuvo un día genial, pero por supuesto que en ocasiones, es así como ocurren las cosas. La noche siempre parece más fría después de un día de calor. 

Así que Bucky sigue su instinto y lo envuelve en un abrazo. O al menos, esa era su intención, porque Steve lo detiene justo antes de pegar sus labios a los de Bucky. Al principio no reacciona, el beso lo ha pillado por sorpresa. Pero luego se lo devuelve sin pensárselo dos veces. Eso sí, Bucky nota toda la desesperación que hay en ese beso: sus dientes no hacen más que chocar con los de Steve, el chico se agarra a su espalda como si intentara subirse a un árbol y nada de esto se siente del todo correcto. 

Bucky es quien rompe el beso. Sus ojos delatan el desasosiego que siente. 

―Steve...

Bucky habla despacio, a tientas, porque, ¿realmente quiere que las cosas sigan por ahí? ¿Es eso lo que Steve quiere?

―Necesito distraerme después de la noche de mierda que he tenido ―explica Steve en bajo y Bucky lo observa. 

Está intentando leer su expresión y pensar en lo que  _ debería _ hacer. Sabe qué es lo que  _ quiere _ hacer y lo que cada parte de sí mismo le pide. Quiere follarlo y hacerle olvidar. Pero esto es el mundo real, no una simple película. Esto no es  _ Con Derecho a Roce _ . Las cosas no funcionan así. 

―No sé si será muy buena idea... ―responde con cautela―. ¿No prefieres que haga algo de té y que veamos algo en Netflix? 

Steve no parece estar en sus cabales. Bucky tiene muchas ganas de hacer esto. Muchas,  _ muchas  _ ganas. Si Steve no fuera Steve, y él no estuviera tan enterado, entonces a lo mejor lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces porque es justamente lo que le está pidiendo.

Pero no hay seguridad en sus ojos. Lo que hay es miedo, tristeza y confusión. Bucky no quiere jugar con eso. No quiere empeorarlo. Y sabe que eso es lo que pasaría si tuvieran sexo justo ahora, con Steve en este estado. No es así como debería pasar. Sí, dijo que lo ayudaría de cualquier manera, pero esto no es a lo que se refería. Sabe que reprimir sentimientos teniendo sexo nunca es algo bueno. Además, Steve es nuevo para una buena parte de todo esto y Bucky quiere que sus primeras experiencias sean positivas. Esto no sería positivo. Podría ser dañino y él es ya tan frágil...

―No quiero hacer eso, ya lo he intentado. No va a ayudar. Vamos, Buck ―le pide, antes de volver a inclinarse para besarlo, pero Bucky se aparta. 

―No. Así no ―se opone con firmeza―. No vamos a hacerlo, Steve. No quiero hacerte daño. 

―¡Déjame decidir lo que me hará daño! ―exclama Steve, sonando desesperado. Pero Bucky sabe que no está así por el sexo―. ¡Esto no lo hará! ¡ _ Ya _ estoy herido!

―No voy a hacerlo. 

Bucky se aparta aun cuando es un poco difícil porque Steve es tan... Steve. Y le está  _ rogando _ por ello. 

Steve lo mira furioso, apretando los dientes. 

―Bucky. Todo se está cayendo a pedazos y tan sólo necesito... algo. 

―Pues esto no es lo que necesitas. 

Bucky está tratando de mantenerse en calma, ser firme y todo eso, pero Steve lo mira desconcertado y... enfadado.

―¡A lo mejor sí que lo es! 

Hay un silencio que se extiende entre ellos mientras Bucky piensa en cómo puede contestar a eso. Ya ha dejado su posición clara. No sabe cuánto más podrá resistir. Cuando se imaginó teniendo sexo con Steve, no era de esta forma; no tenía pinta de estar tan frenético, ni tan...  _ herido. _

―Bueno ―Steve se aclara la garganta―, me iré, entonces. 

Bucky no llega a protestar en voz alta antes de que Steve se haya ido. 

Y para cuando Steve pone los pies en la calle, se arrepiente de haber hecho eso, pero ya está muy lejos y su cabeza está hecha todo un lío.  

Claro que ha estado  _ a punto _ de quedarse y dejar que Bucky cuidara de él. Pero por alguna razón, eso se sentía peor que utilizarlo sólo para tener sexo. Porque seguiría utilizándolo, pero por sus mantas y por su té. Y después se iría sin darle nada más.  

Siente algo por Bucky, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. No en estos momentos. A lo mejor pueden posponer todo esto unos meses. Sólo hasta que Steve deje de verse asaltado por las emociones cada vez que pasa junto al bús que su madre y él tomaban de camino a pre-escolar hace años. Pero ahora mismo, no sabe si debería hacerlo. No sabe si puede. Está demasiado... Bueno, la escena que ha montado en casa de Bucky es una señal clara: está perdido, no sabe qué hacer. Está loco. ¿Cómo podría siquiera manejar una relación? Jamás ha estado en una antes así que tampoco está seguro de lo que tendría que hacer para que funcionara. 

Es algo tan sencillo como no saber si es  _ capaz _ de estar con él en estos momentos. Preferiría esperar e intentarlo cuando existiera una oportunidad real de que las cosas funcionaran. No ahora que siente cómo se cae a pedazos a cada paso que da. 

Cuando llega a casa, parece que Nat y Sam han estado esperándolo. Es mediodía, pero Sam señala su móvil.

―No iba a delatarlo, pero tu chico ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que está preocupado por ti. Así que me fui del trabajo porque ―se lleva el puño a la boca, fingiendo una tos―, ya sabes...

Natasha pone los ojos en blanco, interrumpiéndolo. 

―Vamos a comprarte un colchón. Tendrás tu propia habitación. 

La mandíbula de Steve por poco alcanza el suelo pero ella aleja cualquier respuesta con unas palabras firmes y rotundas: 

―De lo único que hablaremos hoy es de colchones. A no ser que quieras contarnos por qué anoche viste 10 capítulos de  _ Doctor Who _ en Netflix, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve la mira cabreado ― _ ¿cómo es que eso tiene siquiera un mínimo de relevancia? _ ― y ella asiente satisfecha. 

―Genial. ¡Vámonos, hay compras que hacer!

  
  
  
  


Resulta ser que comprar un colchón no es tan difícil. Todo le resulta cómodo a Steve; es lo que tiene estar acostumbrado a un sofá. Aunque Sam y Nat se divierten demasiado yendo de colchón en colchón, clasificándolos en una escala del 1 al 47 y discutiendo cuando sus notas difieren en más de 10 puntos. Steve vaga por ahí durante el Gran Debate Sobre Colchones de Gel y Natasha va y lo encuentra tumbado en el colchón al que ella le dio un sano 35, mirando al techo y preguntándose cómo su vida ha podido llegar a esto. 

Natasha se deja caer a su lado y cubre la mano derecha de Steve con su izquierda. 

―Está bien tener noches malas de vez en cuando. ―Ella también está mirando al techo―. Lo que no está bien es dejar que esas noches derramen sangre sobre el día siguiente, porque entonces, la sangre caerá sobre la próxima noche y sobre el día de después..., y se convertirá en un bucle. Y pronto, echarás la mirada hacia atrás y te darás cuenta de que llevas con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza en el pecho durante un año. Y ser feliz cuando has estado deprimido desde Navidad es más difícil que cuando sólo tienes que retroceder 12 horas para acordarte de lo que era ese sentimiento. 

Y luego, le da dos golpecitos en la mano y se sienta, preguntando: 

―¿Este?

Sam se acerca desde la sección de colchones de gel y se sienta en el colchón. 

―Es decente ―comenta. 

Ambos miran a Steve, quien se incorpora despacio con las palabras de Natasha todavía dando vueltas en su mente. 

―Sí ―afirma, sintiéndose como si, en realidad, estuviera muy lejos de aquí―. Me gusta este. 

Así que lo compran. 

  
  
  
  


 

**Martes.**

Steve va a trabajar y escucha las mismas cinco canciones en la radio durante todo el rato. La puerta se abre y cierra. Ayuda a los clientes, pero no piensa. No puede concentrarse. En nada. La gente es un borrón frente sus ojos y su servicio al cliente carece de aspecto humano. Steve es un robot que se mueve a través de las órdenes, ni siquiera sonríe. 

Una mujer llega y se encara con él porque no tienen disponible el libro que ella quería. Steve intenta explicarle que no suelen recibir libros nuevos hasta pasado un tiempo desde su publicación, pero ella hace caso omiso. Lo único que le apetece hacer es tumbarse en el mostrador, mirar al techo y contarle en un tono vacío que han pasado ya dos meses desde que su madre murió, y que ya no sabe diferenciar arriba y abajo, bien y mal. 

Un hombre entra y ojea las estanterías durante media hora antes de irse sin comprar nada. Cuando se va, Steve quiere agarrarlo del brazo y susurrar en su oído la historia de Bucky Barnes y las infinitas formas en las que ha echado a perder lo único verdaderamente bueno que le ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo, pero tampoco es como si le fuera a importar mucho. 

Entre cliente y cliente, Steve mira por la ventana. No hace más que ver a la gente pasar y se pregunta si es una mala persona. Se siente como si lo fuera. Está claro que Bucky quiere más y él es horrible por no dárselo. 

Se encuentra a sí mismo esperando a que Bucky aparezca por la puerta y sabe que esto es lo peor que podría estar pensando. Se siente más egoísta que nunca. Bucky no debería visitarlo en el trabajo, no cuando lo está utilizando de este modo. O al menos, no cuando  _ esa _ es su intención. No cuando le está negando la relación que, por alguna desconocida razón, él quiere. 

Trata de recordar lo que Natasha dijo: «es más fácil alegrarse cuando sólo tienes que retroceder 12 horas», pero es difícil. Más que nada y sobre todo, Steve se siente culpable. 

Y es que eso es lo peor: hoy no echa de menos a su madre, no. Hoy, a quien echa de menos es a Bucky. 

  
  
  
  


 

**Miércoles.**

Bucky está distraído en el ensayo de la banda. 

Steve le envió un mensaje la noche anterior pero la conversación carecía de sustancia, así que la dejaron caer. Había ido a casa de Clint, donde echó un par de partidas a algunos videojuegos e ignoró los sentimientos que estaban explotando por toda su caja torácica. Está dolido, preocupado y asustado por Steve además de triste por no poder estar juntos. También hay una pequeña parte de él que está enfadada con Steve por mantenerlos a los dos alejados de esto sin una verdadera razón, pero se dice a sí mismo que es  _ imposible _ que comprenda por lo que Steve está pasando y que no debería cuestionar sus acciones sin entenderlas. Y tampoco debería tomárselo como algo tan personal. Así que intenta no hacerlo. 

Ahora siente que esta es la enésima práctica en la que no ha estado muy fino y tienen un bolo la noche que viene. De verdad que lo está intentando, pero no está de humor. No puede dejar de pensar en lo enfadado que Steve parecía estar; en la forma en que se negó a dejar que Bucky hiciera nada por él como hacerle sopa o té, o poner una peli. Es como si todo se hubiera terminado y eso es algo que lo hace sentir peor de lo que jamás imaginó. 

  
  
  
  


 

**Jueves, 12:37pm.**

Es un día anormalmente fresco, así que Steve decide ir andando a clase en lugar de coger el metro como suele hacer. Hay una brisa bastante agradable. Es ese tipo de vientos que Manhattan no ha visto en mucho tiempo y se siente como un soplo de aire fresco. Mientras camina, Steve se dice a sí mismo que el de hoy será un buen día; un nuevo punto de partida. La única dirección a la que puede ir desde aquí es hacia arriba, así que hacia arriba irá. 

Está llevando los dibujos en su portafolios y está preparado para entregarlos así que hace un rápido  _ snapchat _ de su mano sosteniéndolo y se lo envía a Bucky. Se siente fatal y ni siquiera sabe si Bucky quiere hablar con él. Tiene que seguir intentándolo, aún así. Han hablado por mensajes, pero era un poco incómodo y no se discutió nada en realidad. Aunque no vayan a estar en una relación, quiere mantener su amistad, no arruinarlo todo por completo. Sabe que necesita arreglar las cosas con él, pero no está seguro de que siga siendo bienvenido en la vida de Bucky. 

Una manzana más tarde, Bucky lo está llamando. Steve contesta con recelo porque Bucky tiene todo el derecho a gritarle ahora mismo. 

―¿Hola?

―Hey, Steve ―saluda él. 

El lado de la línea de Bucky está en silencio, pero él sube el volumen y presiona el móvil en su oído bueno. 

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Steve. No puede imaginar por qué Bucky lo está llamando. 

―Quería desearte buena suerte con lo de la entrega de los dibujos y eso ―Bucky suena un poco nervioso. Es probable que tenga miedo de que Steve vuelva a perder los papeles. 

―Oh. Bueno, gracias. ―Steve no quiere acabar esta conversación, pero puede sentir la incomodidad a través del teléfono. 

―Y, yo, um... Estaba pensando que, ¿a lo mejor podríamos quedar? Cuando salgas de clase, ¿quizás?

Los nervios de Bucky parecen estar escalando y Steve puede sentir cómo el corazón le golpea el pecho. 

―¡Oh! Sí, eso estaría bien. Mira, Bucky, quiero disculparme... ―dice con rapidez. 

Se siente horrible por cómo ha actuado, por la forma en la que le rogó tener sexo y después se fue cuando Bucky se lo negó. Tendría que haber dado media vuelta y haberse disculpado de inmediato, o haber llamado y haberlo hecho después. Pero estaba  _ tan _ envuelto en su propia mente. Además, se había preocupado de que Bucky no fuera a querer oír de él en absoluto, sobre todo después de lo incómodo que se había vuelto para ellos hablar por mensaje. 

―No es para tanto ―niega Bucky, restándole importancia―. ¿Cuándo sales? ¿Podríamos vernos para comer?

Steve empuja hacia fuera los pensamientos que revolucionan su mente declarando:  _ «¡Es una cita! ¡Es una cita!» _ . Porque no es una cita.

―Suena genial. Salgo a las 2. 

―Vale, tú escoges el sitio.

―Genial. Pagaré yo ―responde veloz porque necesita compensarlo de alguna forma. 

―Te dejaré hacerlo. ¡Buena suerte entregando tu trabajo!

―¡Sí, gracias! ¡Hasta luego!

―Vale, te quiero, ¡adiós! 

La línea se corta y Steve por poco deja caer el móvil.  _ De hecho _ , deja de caminar. Aleja el móvil de su oído y lo mira fijamente. Es definitivo, Bucky ha colgado. La conversación no duró ni dos minutos. Y aún así, todo ha cambiado ahora. 

_ Vale, te quiero, ¡adiós! _

_ Vale, te quiero, ¡adiós! _

Esas palabras hacen eco en su mente mientras que de alguna manera, logra recordarse a sí mismo que tiene que volver a moverse para no obstruir el tráfico peatonal. Pero todo lo que puede percibir es un ruido en los oídos y ese ruido está formado por esas cuatro palabras:  _ «Vale, te quiero, ¡adiós!» _ .


	15. Un principio disfrazado de final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El título lo dice todo

Bucky está mirando su móvil como si acabara de sacar una navaja y lo hubiera amenazado con quitarle todo lo que tiene. Entró en pánico tras haber oído esas palabras salir de su propia boca y su dedo pulsó _«finalizar llamada»_ como si tuviera mente propia. Su cerebro está trabajando horas extra, intentando procesar qué _demonios_ acaba de pasar. Su corazón late tan rápido que amenaza con salírsele del pecho.

Porque no había querido decir eso. Está absolutamente, cien por cien seguro de que _no_ había querido decirle a Steve que lo quería. Porque... ¡no lo hace!

Bueno.

No había tenido intención de admitírselo a sí mismo ―o, por el amor de Dios, a _Steve_ ― durante, al menos, una larga temporada. Había planeado seguir hacia adelante para siempre y no pensar en ello y estaba perfectamente feliz con eso.

Ahora, y que Dios lo ayude, va a tener que lidiar con esto.

Lo primero que piensa, en cuanto entra en su lista de contactos, es llamarlo de nuevo y disculparse. Pero luego se da cuenta de cómo sonaría eso: _«Siento haberte dicho que te quiero»_ y parece ser un mal plan. Sobre todo cuando existe la posibilidad, aunque lejana, de que lo hubiera dicho en serio.

Así que llama a Becca. Ella descuelga en el segundo tono y apenas dice _«Hola»_ antes de que las palabras de Bucky salgan volando con velocidad de su boca.

―Le dije sin querer a Steve, el chico que... ya sabes, que lo quería por teléfono, pero no era mi intención hacerlo y él no está feliz conmigo y todo esto es incómodo, ¡y por favor, dime qué hacer!

Becca no dice nada por un instante. Luego Bucky escucha un ruido y ella dice:

―Vale, ¿cómo ha pasado eso? ¿Cómo le dices a alguien _sin querer_ que lo _quieres_?

Él se encoge de hombros.

―¡Tan sólo pasó! ¡Lo dije! ¡No sé! Iba a colgar y salió en plan: _«Vale, te quiero, adiós»_. Así. Literalmente.

―Bueno, ¿y qué dijo él? ―pregunta Becca con pragmatismo, hablando despacio y con calma.

Pero él no se está calmando.

―¡Colgué antes de que él pudiera decir nada!

Su hermana no responde y cuando lo hace, es para responder:

―¡Jesús, Bucky! Eres muy idiota.

Eso lo echa un poco para atrás, pero en este momento en particular, resulta estar de acuerdo con ella.

―Sí. Ayúdame, por favor.

―No sé, jamás me ha pasado algo así. ¿Lo quieres?

―¿Puede? ―vacila―. No lo sé.

Rebecca suspira y él la escucha con claridad a través del teléfono; puede imaginarse la expresión facial que va con eso.

―Entonces, ¿lo haces?

―Sí. Es posible. Pero escucha, no va a pasar nada con él, al menos no ahora. ¡Ni siquiera sé si _de verdad_ estamos en buenos términos! Sólo lo llamé para pedirle que quedáramos para ver si lo estamos. Porque algo raro pasó y ahora las cosas son incómodas y extrañas entre nosotros.

¿Qué le pasó al Bucky que al menos podía _fingir_ que era guay y afable?

―¿Algo raro pasó?

―Bueno... Él me rogó que tuviéramos sexo y yo le dije que no ―explica sin rodeos.

Puede oír la sorpresa en su silencio y antes de que ella pueda ponerlo en palabras le dice:

―Cállate. Es complicado.

―Todo esto es tan raro, es increíble que de hecho tengas sentimientos por él ―admite con franqueza en su voz.

―¡Sí! Lo sé. Pero es que él es realmente genial.

―Así que, ¿qué? ¿Crees que está enfadado contigo?

―Podría ser.

Ella vuelve a suspirar.

―Sí, vale. Y ahora vas tú y le dices que lo quieres.

―Correcto.

―Bueno, puedes decirle que no iba en serio, o puedes esperar a que lo olvide. Sólo llámalo y dile que lo sientes.

Bucky se mantiene en silencio por un momento mientras le da vueltas en su mente a si eso sería o no una mentira. ¿Lo siente? A una parte de él le gusta que esté al descubierto, aún cuando la _otra_ parte de él sigue sin estar segura de que sea cierto.

―A no ser que no lo sientas ―contrapone Becca, interpretando de la manera correcta su silencio―. ¿Lo sientes? ¿O estás aliviado por haberlo dejado salir? ¿Lo quieres o no?

Silencio.

―Tengo que irme ―dice y cuelga por segunda vez en cinco minutos.

Sabe la respuesta. La sabía cuando las palabras salieron de su boca y lo supo un momento después, cuando ni siquiera se le ocurrió retractarse.

  
  
  


**_Steve, 12:43:_ ** _911_

 **_Sam,   12:44:_ ** _que ha pasado? Estas bien?_

 **_Steve, 12:44:_ ** _Bucky me ha dicho que me quiere_

 **_Steve, 12:44:_ ** _Pero podría haber sido un accidente_

 **_Steve, 12:44:_ ** _NO SE! Ayuda_

 **_Sam,   12:45:_ ** _estás feliz o no?_

 **_Steve, 12:45:_ ** _no!!!!! no es lo que queria_

 **_Sam,   12:47:_ ** _no es lo que querias? estas seguro?_

 **_Steve, 12:49:_ ** _SÍ_

 **_Sam,   12:49:_ ** _por lo que he visto bucky es un buen chico y pareceis felices juntos, no se cual es el problema steve_

 **_Steve, 12:50:_ ** _aun asi es malo si me quiere_

 **_Steve, 12:50:_ ** _lo dijo por telefono y luego colgo asi que no se si lo dijo en serio_

 **_Sam,   12:51:_ ** _asumamos que lo hizo. Cual es la peor parte?_

 **_Steve, 12:53:_ ** _la parte en la que ME QUIERE!!_

 **_Sam,   12:54:_ ** _sin animo de ofender steve pero estas siendo tonto_

 **_Sam,   12:55:_ ** _a bucky no le importa que estes pasando por un mal momento. Eso esta claro. Yo he querido a Natasha a lo largo de todos sus puntos bajos_

 **_Sam,   12:55:_ ** _no tienes por que negarte a ti mismo lo que quieres x decisiones arbitrarias que has tomado. Tu madre querria que fueras feliz_

 **_Steve, 12:57:_ ** _ugh_

 

Steve se sienta en su sitio de clase con el portafolios apoyado sobre sus piernas. Se supone que tiene que levantarse delante de todo el mundo y hablar sobre la experiencia, pero en este instante, su mundo está tambaleándose y no sabe qué va a decir. Había pensado en improvisar sobre la marcha, pero eso parece ser cada vez más difícil a medida que sus palmas se vuelven más sudorosas.

La chica que se sienta en primera fila y se presenta voluntaria para todo se dirige al frente de la clase y sostiene sus dibujos en orden.

―Dibujé a mi mejor amiga ―empieza y él desconecta de todo en ese instante, observándola con la mirada perdida mientras ella se mueve en ciclo por los seis dibujos.

 _No debería haber dibujado a su mejor amiga_ , piensa con amargura. Si él hubiera dibujado a su mejor amigo no tendría este problema ahora. Podría haber dibujado a Sam. ¿Por qué no ha dibujado a Sam?

Las palabras de este último hacen eco en su mente, mezclándose con las de Bucky « _vale, te quiero, adiós_ »: « _He querido a Natasha a lo largo de todos sus puntos bajos_ ». Este es un punto bajo para él, de eso está seguro seguro. Pero no pude hacerse a la idea de por qué Bucky diría que lo quiere.

Saca  su teléfono y teclea un mensaje para Bucky: _De verdad me quieres?_ , pero lo borra antes de pulsar «enviar» y tira el móvil de vuelta a la mochila.

Se levanta la siguiente, sosteniendo dibujos de otra chica.

―Esta es la amiga de mi hermana. La he conocido por años pero nunca así...

_Vale, te quiero, adiós._

El mundo de Steve comienza a dar vueltas y por un momento se siente como si fuera a vomitar. Por poco se levanta y sale corriendo, pero en su lugar, enreda los dedos en su pelo, agarrándose del cuero cabelludo para recordarse a sí mismo quién es y dónde está.

A lo mejor Bucky no lo quiere de verdad. Podría haber sido una de esas veces en las que lo dices sin querer.

Pero eso no significa que su corazón no se hubiera disparado para alcanzar la cima de los edificios cuando lo escuchó, justo antes de que cayera en picado trayendo pánico consigo.

Y no es que Bucky se haya retractado exactamente. ¿No le habría enviado un mensaje o una llamada para decir que no era su intención decir eso si así fuera?

Mierda.

Todos en la clase se levantan y presentan su trabajo. Steve nota que una gran mayoría no ha hecho el trabajo como debía. Muchos han escogido personas a las que ya conocían, al menos en parte. Él es de los pocos que han dibujado a un total y verdadero extraño. Así que ahora se siente algo estúpido y avergonzado.

Finalmente, no puede retrasarlo más. Tiene que levantarse y hacer la presentación. Se pone en pie y va al frente de la sala. Todo el mundo lo mira y puede ver lástima en una gran cantidad de ojos.

Abre su portafolio y saca el primer dibujo.

―Yo, uh, dibujé a este chico, Bucky. Es el compañero de trabajo de una amiga mía. ―Se aclara la garganta―. No lo conocía en absoluto. Esta fue la primera vez que lo conocí.

Puede sentir la incomodidad al echarle un vistazo al dibujo. Parece apresurado y la zona de alrededor del pene de Bucky carece de detalles de una manera hilarante.

― _Lo cierto es que nunca he hecho esto antes._

― _Bueno, soy un modelo nudista profesional, por lo que..._

Puede oír la voz de Bucky en su mente, puede imaginarse el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido y fue incluso antes de que Bucky se quitara la ropa.

Lo deja a un lado y saca el próximo dibujo a medida que habla:

―Fue incómodo. Como ya dije, la primera vez que lo conocí fue cuando tuve que dibujarlo... desnudo. Pero él se lo tomó bastante bien. Supo romper el hielo.

Se acuerda del principio, de los chistes extraños y de la forma en que el aire se sentía caliente y rígido. Pero Dios que si era precioso de todos modos.

― _¿Eres devoto?_

― _Un poco. Puede que no._

― _Bueno, es por el bien mayor, porque esta confesión sería incómoda como la mierda._

― _Padre, perdóneme, pero he dibujado a otro hombre desnudo para clase de arte._

― _Me pregunto si eso es peor que dibujar a una mujer desnuda._

― _La antiquísima pregunta._

Coge el siguiente dibujo, sintiéndose más seguro, olvidando por un momento su crisis emocional y recordando sólo los domingos con Bucky.

―Comenzamos a sentirnos un poco más cómodos el uno con el otro. Un poco. Reconozcámoslo, la situación era extraña lo que lo hizo un pelín difícil, pero empezamos a hablar. Y decidí que quería retratarlo en poses más naturales. Conseguí hacerlo reír para este dibujo ―gesticula―. Y creo que podría ser mi favorito, siendo honestos. El chico es músico. Me invitó a una de sus actuaciones.

No dice que fue la mejor noche de su verano, aún cuando lo fue.

― _También encontré que hay un museo en Islandia llamado Faloteca Islandesa que tiene expuestos 280 penes y recibe 11.000 visitantes anuales._

― _Mi tipo de museo._

―Seh _, el mío también._

Su corazón va a ritmo de carrera, pero no porque todo el mundo lo esté mirando; apenas se da cuenta de que están aquí. Saca el cuarto dibujo y lo mira: el inacabado, el que tuvo que dejar a medias porque estaba demasiado caliente y quería liarse con Bucky.

―Nos hicimos amigos y comenzamos a pasar tiempo fuera de las sesiones de dibujo, algo que estuvo bastante bien.

Está hablando, pero su mente se encuentra fija en su primer beso en la _green room_ . La manera en que se sintió tan nuevo y maravilloso, tan _Bucky._

Y cómo estuvo a punto de arruinarlo al irse.

Su corazón lo pilla al mismo tiempo que su cabeza y por poco lo dice en alto: _Oh._

_Duh._

El quinto dibujo lo saca con rapidez, enseñándolo sin decir nada.

―Así que, eso es todo mi proyecto.

La profesora, Aubrey, que se ha sentado en una mesa en la esquina, comenta su trabajo:

―Wow, Steve. Están muy bien hechos. Parece que realmente le has sacado partido a este proyecto. Tendré que mirarlos más de cerca, pero siento que puedo ver cómo tú y tu modelo os ibais volviendo más cómodos a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Muy buen trabajo. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

―De hecho..., ¿sería posible que me fuera? ―pide, volviendo a colocar los dibujos en su portafolio lo más rápido que puede sin arruinarlos.

―Um. Claro. Supongo que sí ―responde Aubry con lentitud, confundida y Steve casi tira el portafolio sobre su mesa, coge su mochila y sale corriendo de la clase.

  
  
  
  


Steve está en el parque, debajo del mismo árbol en el que se solía sentar con su madre. Las prisas de principios de verano y el caluroso pánico han quedado atrás, y el calor pausado de agosto los ha reemplazado.

Su mochila descansa a sus pies y analiza a todos los que pasan por su lado, esperando ver una familiar cabeza de pelo castaño. La gente pasea a su perro, se tumba sobre alguna con su pareja o amigos, lee, escucha música, monta en bici. Todo ello son vidas moviéndose a su alrededor. Y mientras, él permanece quieto.

Su ansiedad crece y en varias ocasiones, está a punto de convencerse de que está totalmente equivocado sobre esto y que no está haciendo lo correcto. Pero Steve es pura cabezonería y su tren de pensamientos ha cambiado de raíl. Ahora, sabe cómo se siente y no permitirá que pase desapercibido bajo el radar durante mucho más tiempo. Bucky necesita saberlo. Se lo debe.

Mientras tanto, Bucky está atravesando el parque hasta llegar al punto en el que Steve dijo que lo encontraría. Está convencido de que le dirá que no vuelva a hablarle nunca. A lo mejor debería haber enviado un mensaje y disculparse. A lo mejor fue estúpido por no hacerlo.

Ahora es demasiado tarde.  El daño está hecho, así que se acerca a Steve y permanece frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Hola.

―Hola.

Steve no dice nada por un momento. Un momento aterrador en el que todas las posibilidades siguen existiendo. El cerebro de Bucky se mueve apresurado a través de todas ellas, pero antes de haber podido explorar todas las posibilidades, Steve lo besa. Y puede decir por la forma en que los labios de Steve se encuentran con los suyos de manera gentil, para nada urgente, que este no es un último beso. Tampoco es uno de desesperación.

Steve no necesita decir las palabras para que sepa el porqué de este beso, pero de todos modos se separa y lo mira a los ojos.

―Lo siento ―se disculpa Steve―. Por todo. ―Respira hondo y los ojos de Bucky se cierran por un momento antes de abrirse para encontrarse con los de Steve a la vez que este le dice:

―Yo también te quiero, Bucky.

_Yo también te quiero, Bucky._

Esas son las palabras que harán eco en la cabeza de Bucky durante mucho tiempo.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y, ¡listo! ¡Traducción terminada! ¡Yaaay!
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, déjame decirte que eres un ser maravilloso que se merece que le pasen cosas buenas (al igual que a nuestra parejita. IW no me hizo llorar ni nada. No, qué va). Ahora en serio, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, dar kudos... Hayas hecho las tres o solo una, gracias. Saber que mi trabajo es apreciado, aunque sea por unas pocas personas, nunca está de más ;) 
> 
> Ahora es cuando hago algo de spam y te digo que si quieres más Stucky, lo podrás encontrar en mi perfil u.u.
> 
> Vale, vale, me callo ya, me despido y me voy. ¡Bye!
> 
> F.Freak :) xX


End file.
